três de bastões
by themuggleriddle
Summary: Frustrado com o resultado da autópsia mais estranha que já vira em toda a sua vida, um médico legista decide investigar a morte da família Riddle por conta própria após unir forças com o principal suspeito do crime.
1. 14 de julho de 1943

N/A: Essa história se originou de uma brincadeira no whatsapp, com um prompt dado pela Vika (highonbooks), que também me ajudou a escrever em vários aspectos. O personagem original apresentado na história (Feliks) foi criado pela Thams (brassclaw), que criou ele em 2013 e nós o usamos em várias aventuras de RPG de Harry Potter... Hoje, 16 de Dezembro, é o dia estabelecido como aniversário dele, por essa razão estou começando a postar essa fic hoje.

É uma fic com personagem original, mas bastante coisa do canon e personagens canon envolvidos, outros são personagens do canon, mas que aparecem de uma forma... Diferente. Espero que gostem.

* * *

 ** _14 de Julho de 1943_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

O relatório da polícia não podia ser mais confuso.

Um casal e seu filho adulto haviam sido encontrados mortos dentro de sua casa naquela manhã e ninguém em East Yorkshire se considerou experiente o bastante para realizar as autopsias. Para Feliks, aquela era uma desculpa boba para escaparem do trabalho, mas ele também sabia, pelos relatórios, que o caso já havia levantado muitas especulações e rumores nas cidades e vilas vizinhas. Nesse contexto, chamar um profissional da capital era uma boa jogada para mostrar que a polícia estava se esforçando para entender aquela situação esquisita.

E agora, depois de receber um telegrama ainda naquela manhã lhe dizendo para pegar o primeiro trem que encontrasse, Feliks finalmente havia chegado em Beverly (pois era para aquele lugar que os corpos haviam sido encaminhados) para encontrar o escritório do legista-chefe cheio de policiais tentando lidar com jornalistas (a maioria de pequenos tabloides da região, todos cansados de reportar apenas notícias da guerra) que queriam saber mais sobre o caso dos Riddle.

"Dr Ravenwood?" um homem de meia idade com um bigode grosso se aproximou assim que Feliks conseguiu se esgueirar por entre os jornalistas. "É bom vê-lo por aqui. Sou o Dr David Collins, fui eu quem pediu para o Inspetor Chefe lhe pedir ajuda." Collins empurrou o homem pelo hall do escritório até atravessarem uma porta de vidro fosco e entrarem em um corredor vazio. "Já lhe falaram o que aconteceu?"

"Apenas o básico: três pessoas encontradas mortas dentro de casa em uma pequena vila de East Yorkshire. Nenhuma causa aparente," disse Feliks, olhando em volta antes de seguir o outro homem para dentro de um pequeno escritório.

"Imagino que o Chefe Linwood não lhe deu mais detalhes por querer que o senhor viesse o mais rápido possível." David riu, antes de lhe entregar uma pasta cheia de páginas datilografadas e algumas fotografias. "Na manhã de hoje, por volta das 6:30, uma empregada de nome Margareth Norton chegou na casa da família Riddle, em Little Hangleton, e encontrou três corpos na sala de visitas. Os corpos pertenciam à Thomas Christopher Riddle, 63 anos, Mary Elizabeth Riddle, 60, e Thomas Felix Riddle, 38. Os três eram saudáveis e, pelo que nosso time analisou até agora, não havia nenhum sinal de violência no local. A casa estava intacta, nada fora do lugar na sala de visitas e as portas não foram arrombadas. Além disso, o estado dos corpos era perfeito, como se os três simplesmente tivessem caído mortos do nada."

Feliks olhou as fotos dentro da pasta. Três delas mostravam a família: uma mulher com cabelo escuro salpicado de fios brancos e um rosto delicado, um homem sisudo com cabelos grisalhos e um homem mais novo com um rosto bonito, apesar de parecer cansado. As outras fotos haviam sido tiradas mais cedo naquele dia e mostravam uma sala ricamente decorada com três corpos jogados no chão. Um deles, o da mulher, estava deitado de costas no chão entre um sofá e um piano de cauda; o cadáver do homem mais velho estava na frente da lareira, com a sua frente voltada para o chão; e o último, do mais novo dos Riddle, também estava de costas, à alguns metros da porta, com o rosto levemente virado para o outro canto da sala, como se o cadáver estivesse evitando olhar para os seus pais. O resto do local não demonstrava, pelas fotos, nenhum indício de luta.

"O que mais sabemos sobre eles?"

"Bom, eles eram gente rica. A família é dona de várias casas e apartamentos em toda Inglaterra, eles viviam de alugar esses lugares. Não há outros familiares," Collins explicou, suspirando fraco. "Veja bem, o pessoal de Little Hangleton diz que eles eram estranhos... Bom, na verdade disseram que eles eram grossos e que pouca gente gostava deles na vila. Mas 'estranhos' foi outra descrição que deram."

"Estranhos em que sentido?" perguntou Feliks, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto erguia o olhar dos papéis.

"Como você vai ver nos relatórios, o pessoal da vila conta uma história esquisita sobre o filho, Tom Riddle. Dizem que o homem uma vez fugiu com uma garota das redondezas e sumiu por quase um ano," disse David, coçando atrás da própria cabeça. "Quando voltou, as pessoas dizem que ele ficou louco: não parava de falar sobre ter sido enfeitiçado pela tal garota, começou a ficar com medo de deixar a casa e, no final de 1926, ele tentou cometer suicídio. Ficou internado algumas semanas, antes do Sr e a Sra Riddle conseguirem o levarem para casa de novo." O homem encolheu os ombros. "Pelo jeito, o avô dele, um tal Gregory Riddle de Great Hangleton, bateu as botas dessa forma. O pessoal da vila diz que é coisa de família."

"E a polícia chegou a suspeitar de que ele talvez tenha tentado algo e levado os pais nessa junto?" perguntou Feliks, empurrando os óculos no nariz ao perceber que eles já haviam escorregado até a ponta deste.

"Chegaram, mas aparentemente o rapaz havia melhorado nos últimos anos. Ainda tinha medo de várias coisas, mas faz dezessete anos desde que aquilo aconteceu e não há nenhum relatório médico recente dizendo que ele estava tendo ideações suicidas," ele explicou. "O principal suspeito é o jardineiro, um jovem chamado Frank Khaled Bryce, Tenente da Quinta Divisão de Infantaria e dispensado com honras por conta de um ferimento na perna. Os Riddle o contrataram para cuidar do jardim. A cozinheira disse que ele é o único com as chaves da casa."

"E por que o jardineiro iria assassinar os patrões? Ele, não sei, é mencionado no testamento dos Riddle ou algo assim?"

"Sim, mas ele faria mais dinheiro trabalhando para eles do que herdando o que o Sr Riddle iria lhe deixar."

"Então, por quê?"

"Talvez ele enlouqueceu? Eles dizem que o rapaz é esquisito, Frank Bryce. Recluso e antipático, com medo de barulhos altos e que perde a paciência fácil com as crianças que tentam lhe pregar peças. Basicamente, ele é um velho no corpo de um rapaz de 26 anos."

"Não era Tom Riddle o esquisito antipático com medo de tudo?" perguntou Ravenwood, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Bom, ele também... Talvez esse seja o padrão seguido pelos homens da casa?" disse Collins, rindo meio nervoso.

Feliks riu, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto fechava a pasta, tomando cuidado para não deixar nada cair. Quando voltou a olhar Collins, o homem o encarava com uma certa expectativa.

"Será que eu poderia... Começar as necropsias amanhã?" perguntou Ravenwood. "Está tarde e o dia foi um pouco cansativo por conta da viagem."

"Oh, claro." David deu um passo para trás e deixou os ombros relaxarem um pouco. "Acredito que há uma hospedaria há algumas quadras daqui. Diga que está trabalhando comigo, aposto que vão lhe fazer um preço mais em conta."

Feliks quase se sentiu mal ao ver o quão desapontado o outro homem ficou. Todos estavam esperando por uma resposta em relação à morte dos Riddle, mas o que ele podia fazer? Depois de receber o telegrama, Ravenwood teve que identificar um corpo encontrado em uma casa abandonada que havia sido bombardeada dois anos antes e depois ainda havia as horas dentro do trem até chegar à Beverley... Ele estava cansado, mesmo estando curioso sobre o caso. Mas ele sabia que não havia chance de fazer um bom trabalho se examinasse os Riddle naquele momento, enquanto seu corpo implorava por uma boa janta e uma cama.

A hospedaria – The Hermit Inn – não era a mais luxuosa, mas era a mais barata, de acordo com o dono, que havia servido o jantar de Feliks enquanto lhe contava sobre como seus avós haviam construído aquela casa e que a pousada havia se tornado o negócio da família desde então. Não era ruim, mas a cama rangia sempre que ele se virava e era possível ouvir a conversa dos bêbados logo abaixo da sua janela até quase uma da madrugada. Mas tudo isso não incomodou Ravenwood: sua mente estava focada demais nos Riddle enquanto ele lia com calma os relatórios e analisava as fotos. Quando ele deixou tudo isso de lado, sua cabeça já estava leve demais para registrar qualquer outra coisa a não ser o leve cheiro de mofo que emanava do travesseiro.

* * *

No começo da manhã, Tom Riddle era um corpo rígido em cima da mesa do necrotério. Seus olhos azuis estavam turvos e pareciam mais afundados no crânio do que quando ele estava vivo. Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava molhado, com os cachos desfeitos e bagunçados. Sua pele pálida parecia acinzentada e as sardas em seu nariz pareciam ficar ainda mais evidentes naquela tez enfadonha. O homem era alto e magro e agora o seu peito, sem o ar que antes o preenchia, parecia afundar, deixando ainda mais evidente que estava vazio. Pelas fotos, Tom Riddle parecia ter sido um homem bonito de quase quarenta anos, mas agora ele era apenas um corpo no qual a morte estava se fazendo cada vez mais presente.

Ao final da manhã, Tom Riddle ainda era um corpo com o rigor mortis fazendo os seus músculos travarem no lugar, mas agora o seu peito e abdômen estavam vazios, esvaziados após serem abertos pelo Dr Ravenwood e, depois, fechados de novo com uma sutura que formava um Y em linha preta no seu corpo. Seu crânio também havia sido aberto, seu cérebro fora examinado e pesado, antes de a sua calota craniana ter sido colocada no lugar novamente e o couro cabeludo fechado com mais pontos.

Depois de todo o processo (abrir, esvaziar, fechar, lavar), tudo o que Feliks Ravenwood conseguia pensar era como todo órgão do homem estava em perfeitas condições. O coração dele tinha o tamanho correto e suas artérias não tinham indícios de placas de gordura, o cérebro não demonstrava atrofias e nem sangramentos, o fígado era macio, sem vestígios de nódulos, o estômago não tinha sangramentos ou úlceras, os pulmões tinham uma coloração rosada e não havia massas estranhas ou bolhas de enfisema, e a aorta e veias pulmonares estavam limpas, sem sinais de coágulos que poderiam tê-las entupido. Não havia marcas de tiro ou ferimentos por lâminas, nem mesmo manchas no pescoço que pudessem sugerir um estrangulamento ou escoriações na face, possíveis resultados de um sufocamento. As únicas marcas anormais no corpo do homem era uma pequena cicatriz no joelho direito e as cicatrizes em seus pulsos, os resquícios da história que Collins havia contado para Feliks na noite anterior. Realmente parecia que ele havia caído morto, o que não seria completamente estranho se ele fosse o único a morrer na noite do dia 13 de Julho de 1943.

Mas esse não era o caso. Thomas e Mary Riddle haviam sido encontrados mortos também e os sinais nos corpos indicavam que os três haviam morrido por volta da mesma hora, muito provavelmente. E, o que era mais surpreendente, os corpos do casal exibia o mesmo padrão do filho deles: nada indicava a causa da morte. As única coisa digna de nota era a válvula mitral do coração do Sr Riddle, que apresentava seus folhetos espessados e fundidos em alguns pontos, algo que podia indicar uma insuficiência cardíaca no futuro, mas que agora não parecia fazer diferença, já que o tamanho e peso do órgão continuavam normais.

Ao fim das necropsias, o Dr Ravenwood não tinha nada a dizer que não repetisse o que a polícia já sabia: não havia nenhuma causa aparente de morte e até mesmo a distinção entre uma morte súbita de causa indeterminada e uma morte suspeita continuava confusa. Ele duvidava que algum dos testes que ele havia pedido revelasse algo novo, fosse no sangue ou no conteúdo dos estômagos. Era frustrante, ter três pessoas saudáveis mortas na sua frente e não saber o que havia acontecido para elas terem parado ali. O homem se sentiu ainda pior ao pensar que ele havia os aberto, examinado e fechado sem achar nenhuma resposta, deixando apenas um trabalho chato para o agente funerário que fosse cuidar deles depois dos corpos serem liberados.

* * *

"Desculpe," disse Feliks, olhando uma última vez para os três corpos nas macas. Um dos assistentes estava guardando a Sra Riddle na gaveta refrigerada outra vez. Se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, o médico não saberia dizer se estava pedindo desculpas à Collins, que esperava por uma resposta, ou aos Riddle, cujas mortes continuavam um mistério.

"Não se preocupe," disse David Collins, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. "Tem certeza que não pode classificar isso como morte natural?"

"Três pessoas saudáveis não batem as botas juntas na mesma noite," ele falou, suspirando. "Mas também não há evidências suficientes para deixar como acidente ou homicídio. Vou dar como morte suspeita. Se fosse apenas um deles, daria como súbita indeterminada, mas os três juntos..." O homem olhou para os cadáveres novamente, franzindo o cenho e se aproximando do corpo de Tom Riddle.

"O que foi?" perguntou David.

"É só..." Feliks alcançou a mão direita do cadáver, esfregando os dedos ali e tentando limpar uma leve mancha azulada que parecia manchar a pele fria. A mancha se espalhou pela pele do homem enquanto seus dedos a esfregavam, quase como se fosse tinta molhada, antes de finalmente sumir. "Riddle era pintor, certo?"

"Pelo que pesquisamos, ele pintava e desenhava de vez em quando."

"A mão dele estava suja de tinta," ele falou, tentando se lembrar se havia visto aquilo antes. Feliks observou o corpo, percebendo então uma fina camada de gelo cobrindo os cílios, sobrancelhas alguns fios de cabelo de Riddle. "Acho melhor checar a temperatura das gavetas, Dr Collins. Uma temperatura muito baixa pode acabar imitando um rigor mortis."

"O que?" o homem perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Tem um pouquinho de gelo nos cadáveres. Deve ser a temperatura baixa."

"Onde?" ele perguntou, se aproximando da maca e olhando o corpo dos pés a cabeça, antes de sacudir a cabeça. "Eu não estou... Oh, depois eu vejo isso," disse o homem, soltando um muxoxo e virando para sair do necrotério. "Vamos, vou lhe pagar um jantar antes de você voltar para a hospedaria para escrever o relatório."

* * *

Feliks Ravenwood devia voltar para Londres no dia seguinte. Ele havia encontrado um trem que partia naquela tarde, mas quando o relógio bateu meio dia, o homem ainda estava na cama, ouvindo os barulhos da estalagem e olhando para a própria mão direita.

Ele havia notado a mancha azulada em seus dedos enquanto estava bebendo com Collins, na noite anterior. Inicialmente, Feliks pensou que havia se sujado com o papel carbonado que estava usando mais cedo para preencher alguns papéis, mas depois de lavar as mãos durante alguns minutos e continuar vendo a mancha azul nos dedos, ele começou a se preocupar enquanto se lembrava de ter visto algo parecido no corpo de Tom Riddle.

Ele havia tentado dormir e falhado nessa tarefa durante quase toda a noite, tentando ignorar a mancha misteriosa em seus dedos. Mas agora, quanto mais ele tentava ignorar aquilo, mais ele se lembrava não apenas do azul, mas também das pequeninas partículas de gelo que ele havia visto nos corpos. Collins e o assistente do necrotério não pareceram notara aqueles detalhes e aquela não era a primeira vez que algo dessa natureza acontecia.

O médico ainda se lembrava de quando tinha seis anos e ainda vivia em Inverness, na Escócia. Havia uma família que vivia perto da cidade, cujo sobrenome ele não conseguia se lembrar, mas era fácil lembrar dos traços de poeira alaranjada que seguia a filha deles, Arabella, quando ela brincava com as outras crianças. Feliks uma vez lhe perguntara o que era aquela poeira bonita com a qual ela brincava, mas ela lhe disse que não havia nada ali. Quando ele tentou questionar as outras crianças, todas negaram ver algo.

Anos depois, visitando uma livraria perto de Dufftown, Ravenwood podia jurar ter visto o que pareciam ser teias prateadas que ligavam as mãos do vendedor aos seus livros. Ele tinha onze anos e seu tio lhe disse que ele tinha uma imaginação e tanto, algo comum em crianças daquela idade.

Ele continuou vendo coisas onde não devia haver nada. Nunca era algo grande, ele nunca viu uma pessoa morta ou uma criatura esquisita: eram sempre detalhes, cores ou sombras que pintavam o mundo de uma forma diferente aos seus olhos. Quando Feliks aprendeu sobre sinestesia, ele disse a si mesmo que aquela era a explicação mais lógica e agora, na maioria das vezes, ele conseguia simplesmente ignorar os truques coloridos que sua mente pregava em sua visão.

Mas, por alguma razão, ignorar não funcionara naquele dia. Ele só conseguia encarar a mancha azulada em seus dedos e lembrar como a havia visto no corpo de Riddle antes. Ou pensar na pequena camada de gelo nos cílios do homem, o gelo que devia ter derretido depois de alguns minutos fora em um dia quente de verão.

Ele precisava dar uma última olhada naqueles corpos e o trem para Londres teria de esperar.

* * *

 **N/A:**

1) Infelizmente, não tem como fazer o sotaque escocês que queria para o Feliks em português. Na escrita original em inglês, eu tentei dar um toque do sotaque em algumas partes... De qualquer forma, ele tem sotaque e é muito legal;

2) Nos EUA e no Reino Unido, há um posto chamado 'coroner', que eu traduzi como legista-chefe. Cada local tem o seu legista-chefe e sob o comando dele podem ou não trabalhar outros legistas. Lá também é preciso ser formado em Medicina com o título de patologista forense para ser um legista (ou seja, residência em patologia e depois patologia forense). No Brasil não existe isso. Aqui qualquer médico pode ser legista, desde que passe no concurso público do IML, o que é bem triste.

3) Em inglês, há o conceito de causa e maneira de morte. No Brasil não se tem isso com essas exatas palavras. A causa de morte seria do que a pessoa morreu (uma doença, um ferimento, etc) e a maneira seria a natureza da morte (acidente, homicídio, suicídio, natural, etc). Da natureza da morte, há uma classificação chamada "morte súbita indeterminada", que é exatamente o que ela quer dizer, e "morte suspeita" onde essa morte indeterminada fica meio esquisita... Como o Feliks falou, se só um dos Riddle tivesse morrido do nada, poderia ser uma morte indeterminada, mas com os 3 juntos já fica suspeito.

Espero que tenham gostado. Como sempre, reviews SEMPRE ajudam muito! Eu escrevi essa fic primeiro em inglês e agora estou traduzindo para português. Traduzir é um trabalho chato... Saber que tem gente lendo e curtindo ajuda muito na hora de se motivar para continuar esse trabalho.


	2. um jardim de tinta

**Um Jardim de Tintas**

 **.**

 **.**

Little Hangleton era um vilarejo pequeno que seria muito belo se não fosse pelos seus habitantes. Desde a primeira vez em que pisou no lugar, Feliks percebeu pessoas murmurando e apontando para ele, se perguntando quem ele devia ser ou o que ele estava fazendo ali... Ele era da polícia? Estaria ele investigando o assassinato dos Riddle? Será que ele iria entrevistar mais pessoas? Ou ele era um jornalista, curioso para saber mais sobre a misteriosa morte na casa dos Riddle? Quantos anos ele tinha? Era casada? De onde era?

No entanto, os habitantes da vila não tiveram muito tempo para ficarem lhe observando. Ravenwood fez uma parada rápida no pub, O Enforcado, para perguntar se os Riddle já haviam sido enterrados e, se não, onde poderia encontrar o funeral deles. O dono do bar lhe deu as direções para o cemitério logo fora dos limites do vilarejo, olhando-o desconfiado quando ele saiu. Não havia nenhuma dúvida de que ele iria contar para todos o que aquele estranho fora fazer em sua cidade.

Apesar do dia ter começado com um céu limpo em Beverly, quando Feliks chegou em Little Hangleton, no fim da tarde, as nuvens estavam começando a se amontoar e o som de trovões podia ser ouvido ecoando à distância. Quando ele finalmente encontrou o cemitério, o céu já estava escuro com o anúncio de uma tempestade.

Os relatórios não estavam mentindo quando falavam que os Riddle não eram muito bem vistos na vila. A capela onde o funeral ocorria estava vazia a não ser por um homem parado perto dos caixões, vestido com um uniforme militar. Ele parecia duro e não muito feliz enquanto se apoiava em uma bengala e observava Ravenwood se aproximar com cautela. Bom... Ele seria rápido, assim não precisava se preocupar com o sujeito rabugento, certo?

Feliks se aproximou de Tom Riddle primeiro, franzindo o cenho ao perceber como o pessoal da funerária havia conseguido esconder as sardas do homem por detrás de maquiagem, apesar de ele parecer rosado e, de certa forma, vivo por conta daquilo. Qual era a lógica do embalsamamento para deixar os mortos com uma aparência mais "natural" se o processo acabava por esconder as características das pessoas? Mas, apesar da pele do homem parecer corada e as sardas estarem escondidas, aquela fina camada de gelo continuava ali, grudada às sobrancelhas e cílios. Os cabelos do homem haviam sido penteados e os cachos haviam sumido, mas, caso olhasse de perto, o médico conseguia ver o farelo de gelo ainda preso às mechas castanhas.

Ravenwood olhou para as mãos de Riddle, cruzadas por sobre o seu peito, mas não havia mais sinal da mancha azulada que havia visto no dia anterior. Quando voltou a observar o rosto de Tom, o médico tocou de leve as sobrancelhas deste, vendo que aquela poeira gelada parecer grudar na sua pele, mas sem desaparecer por completo do outro homem.

"Com licença." Feliks pulou, assustado, e virou para ver o homem no uniforme o olhando de cara feia. "Posso perguntar o que está fazendo, _senhor?"_

"Eu só..." ele começou a falar, mas parou e sacudiu a cabeça. A ruga na testa do outro homem ficou mais evidente. "Ouvi falar do que aconteceu e pensei em passar para... Oferecer meus sentimentos."

O médico viu as sobrancelhas do outro se arquearem quando ele obviamente não acreditou na resposta que recebeu. Talvez estivesse na hora de ir. Ele já havia passado três dias longe de Londres mesmo já tendo terminado o seu trabalho... Sem contar que já estava na hora dos Riddle serem colocados para descansar. Eles ainda estavam com uma aparência boa por conta de terem sido guardados em refrigeradores e, agora, como efeito dos produtos do embalsamamento, mas a família já estava morta por quase três dias já.

"Boa tarde, senhor," disse Feliks, fazendo um leve cumprimento com a cabeça enquanto se apressava para sair da capela.

Quando Ravenwood chegou no vilarejo outra vez, a chuva já havia começado a cair em torrentes e o dono d'O Enforcado o convenceu de passar a noite ali, alegando que ninguém iria querer leva-lo até Beverley debaixo daquela tempestade. Dessa forma, a noite foi repleta de fofocas sobre a família Riddle, mas o médico tinha que admitir que, no fim das contas, foi bom aquelas pessoas não pararem de falar sobre o acontecimento, pois assim ele conseguiu entender quem era o homem presente no funeral.

"Ele sempre foi esquisito, o Frank. Se quer saber a minha opinião, está no sangue, sabe? Quero dizer, a mãe dele..." disse uma mulher chamada Dot, que havia ocupado a cadeira vazia na mesa na qual Feliks estava terminando de tomar a sua sopa naquela noite. "E quando ele voltou da guerra, pareceu ficar ainda pior."

Frank Bryce, o jardineiro acusado do assassinato da família Riddle. Feliks havia visto uma foto do homem nos arquivos que recebera na delegacia, mas ele parecia mais novo e... Menos sério. Agora, enquanto tentava lembrar de Bryce na capela mal iluminada, tudo o que lhe vinha em mente era expressão aborrecida e a rigidez de sua postura.

"Como assim ficou pior?" perguntou Feliks, sentindo-se mal ao perceber que estava colocando lenha na fogueira das fofocas.

"Ele é todo quieto e tem se isolado cada vez mais nos últimos anos," disse Dot. "A vida dele é aquele jardim. Ele vivia para cuidar das flores da Sra Riddle. Às vezes eu me pergunto se ele e a Sra Riddle não tinham um-"

"Não comece com baboseiras, Dot!" disse o dono do bar, rindo.

"Se o jovem Sr Riddle teve um caso com outra garota quando todos esperavam que ele se casasse com alguma moça fresca de Great 'Angleton, não vejo por que a Sra Riddle não poderia ter feito algo desse tipo?" a mulher falou e depois olhou de novo para Feliks. "Além disso, isso explica o motivo de Frank acabar com eles todos, não é?"

"Na verdade, não parecia ser um assassinato passional," disse Ravenwood, antes que pudesse se restringir. "Crimes passionais geralmente são bagunçados e envolvem tiros ou múltiplos ferimentos cortantes." Ele viu os olhos de Dot se arregalarem enquanto falava, mas não conseguiu evitar de pensar que aquilo não era nada surpreendente. Mas, de novo, ele estava em uma vila no meio de East Yorkshire, não dentro do necrotério de Londres, onde amantes assassinados eram o normal. "Tudo estava muito... Limpo."

"És da polícia, rapaz?" perguntou o dono do bar.

"Não..." ele falou. Não queria que aquelas pessoas soubessem que ele estava trabalhando no caso dos Riddle; seria um incômodo sem tamanho ter que lidar com as perguntas deles. "Só ouvi falar sobre o que aconteceu."

"E o que foi que ouviu sobre isso?"

"Que os três Riddle apareceram mortos ontem de manhã e que ninguém sabe o que aconteceu," ele falou, repetindo uma versão simplificada da primeira história que ouviu do caso. "Que o time de investigação não conseguiu fechar isso como assassinato."

"Mas Frank-"

"Ouvi que não acharam nada que ligasse as mortes à alguém," disse Feliks, dando de ombros e, enquanto Dot e o dono do local discutiam a ineficiência da polícia local, olhou para a própria mão, vendo a fina camada de gelo que ainda estava sobre os seus dedos, fazendo parecer geada. "Se me dão licença... Acho que vou dormir. Foi um dia longo."

Ravenwood ainda conseguia sentir os olhares dos outros em suas costas quando ele subiu as escadas para o quarto que havia alugado no local. O sono demorou mais para chegar naquela noite, já que não havia álcool em seu sangue e nem o cansaço da viagem de trem para ajudar os seus olhos à se fecharem.

* * *

A casa dos Riddle era grande comparada com o restante das casas de Little Hangleton e ficava em um local privilegiado, no topo de um pequeno morro com vista para o vilarejo. O portão de ferro estava destrancado e, depois de hesitar um pouco, Feliks adentrou a propriedade, encontrando um jardim cheio de arbustos esverdeados bem cortados e flores das mais diversas cores: havia belas rosas vermelhas e brancas, gerânios cor-de-rosa e digitalis arroxeadas, lírios-do-vale e sinos-azuis, lavandas com um perfume leve, simples e belas margaridas e prímulas, e até mesmo gardênias que exalavam um cheiro forte e doce.

Era quase engraçado como as cores das flores o faziam se lembrar do sonho esquisito que tivera na noite anterior, depois de pegar no sono no quarto alugado n'O Enforcado: no sonho, ele estava no que parecia ser o jardim de um castelo e as cores que a sua sinestesia trazia para a sua visão pareciam ainda mais vivas, aparecendo em todas os cantos. Ele até viu Tom Riddle (claramente um sinal de que devia tentar pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquele caso) com seus dedos longos, que brincavam com o as gardênias do jardim, manchados de azul de forma ainda mais vívida do que vira no necrotério.

Mas agora as cores que via agora pertenciam às flores e... Certo, ele conseguia ver uma fina linha de prata ou azul ao redor de algumas flores, mas o médico tentou dizer a si mesmo que aquilo devia ser apenas a sua cabeça lhe pregando peças e o efeito do sol quente de verão.

O homem andou ao redor da casa, levando um tempo para observar as janelas fechadas e se perguntando o que ele teria visto ali se tivesse andado pela propriedade quando os Riddle ainda estavam vivos. Será que veria Sra Riddle cuidando das suas flores ou sentada no meio delas enquanto bordava algo? Estaria o Sr Riddle parado na porta da casa, observando a sua esposa? E será que Tom Riddle estaria espiando por uma das janelas, amedrontado demais para sair de casa, mas ansioso para aproveitar um dia ensolarado no jardim? Mas tudo isso não importava agora, já que tudo o que conseguia ver eram as cortinas fechadas.

Assim que chegou ao outro lado da casa, viu um pequeno chalé no outro lado do gramado, ao lado do que parecia ser um jardim de ervas e uma pequena horta. Feliks sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem. Havia uma razão muito clara para ter escolhido ser um patologista e isso era porque a patologia permitia um menor contato com pacientes... Não que ele fosse ruim em interagir com pessoas (ele ministrava aulas e conversava com colegas e pacientes várias vezes ainda), mas aquilo o deixava nervoso, principalmente quando se tratava de falar coisas importantes.

Quando Ravenwood bateu na porta do chalé, ele realmente não sabia o que falar ao Sr Bryce e nem teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, pois logo o jardineiro estava ali, com a porta aberta e o encarando.

Agora que eles não estavam em uma capela mal iluminada, Feliks podia ver que Frank Bryce tinha um rosto sério e mantinha os lábios pressionados um contra o outro com força, parecendo já ter aguentado muita gente fazendo brincadeiras com ele e não aguentando mais isso. Ele não tinha cicatrizes como muitos homens que enfrentaram o front (ou pelo menos nada que fosse visível ali), mas também não era exatamente bonito, com cabelo castanho e olhos escuro, e pele de um tom marrom claro. O olhar que lançou ao doutor tinha um objetivo muito específico: fazê-lo entender que ele não era bem vindo ali; mas aquele mesmo olhar sério e entediado pareceu estremecer por um milésimo de segundo, como se ele tivesse se lembrado de algo, antes de voltar ao normal.

"O que quer aqui?" o jardineiro perguntou e Feliks apenas conseguiu pensar que ele não devia estar ali. Primeiro, porque aquele não era o seu trabalho e, segundo, porque ele não sabia como lidar com jardineiros em luto e claramente irritados.

"Olá," ele falou, tentando sorrir e imaginando que devia ter falhado na sua tentativa de um sorriso amistoso, a julgar pela forma com que as sobrancelhas de Bryce se franziram ainda mais. "Nós nos vimos ontem-"

"Eu sei."

"Meu nome é Feliks, Feliks Ravenwood. Sou médico, eu trabalhei nas..." ele começou a falar e deixou a sua voz ir sumindo enquanto olhava para a casa grande atrás deles. "Nos Riddle."

"Foi você quem os abriu," disse Frank, parecendo ainda menos contente, se fosse possível.

"Fui eu quem fez o exame médico-legal, aye," disse Feliks, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Ele não devia ter vergonha do seu trabalho, certo? Mas do jeito que o outro homem falara, parecia que ele havia cortado a sua amada família em pedacinhos e misturado seus órgãos em uma sopa ou os vendido no mercado negro. "Gostaria de saber se podemos trocar algumas palavras, Sr Bryce-"

"Já falei tudo que podia para a polícia. Posso te garantir, senhor, que não tem nada que possa te dizer que eles já não sabem, então é melhor voltar para Great Hangleton e ler a papelada deles," disse Bryce, começando a fechar a porta e fazendo uma expressão ainda mais descontente quando o médico o impediu com a mão, que logo foi afastada da madeira quando percebeu o que havia feito.

"Por favor! Eu sei que você não fez nada," disse Ravenwood, dando um passo para trás apenas para se garantir. "Não havia nenhuma evidência da causa de morte e nós nem conseguimos dizer se foi algo natural ou induzido... Sabe, se realmente foi um assassinato. A acusação não faz sentido, bom, nada além do fato de que só o senhor tinha a chave-"

"Se eu concordar em responder as suas perguntas, você promete parar de falar assim?" o jardineiro perguntou, erguendo uma mão como se pedisse um intervalo.

Feliks abriu a boca para responder, mas apenas concordou com a cabeça. Era fácil esquecer, por um momento, que aqueles corpos eram pessoas de verdade que, há quatro dias, estavam vivas e conversando com Frank Bryce. Quando o jardineiro abriu mais a porta e gesticulou para ele entrar, Ravenwood o fez, olhando em volta com cautela.

"Comece," disse Bryce, mancando até o fogão para cuidar de uma chaleira fervente.

"Como disse, eu fiz as necropsias dos Riddle," o homem explicou. "E eu vi algo... Que não podia simplesmente colocar nos relatórios, mas que chamou a minha atenção e eu queria saber se poderia entrar na casa para... Ver se encontrava algo por lá."

"O que foi que você viu que não podia escrever em um documento _oficial?"_ perguntou Frank, virando-se para lançar um olhar de julgamento para ele. "E o que é que você quer achar na casa? Não tem nada lá, só as coisas que os Riddle deixaram para trás. Como já deve saber, não havia sangue e nem nada que um médico poderia examinar."

Ravenwood observou o homem apanhar uma caixinha de lata e tirar dali um emaranhado marrom de raízes. Um cheiro forte e enjoado preencheu o ar enquanto Bryce colocava um pouco das raízes dentro de uma xícara de metal e despejava água quente dentro. Feliks não conseguiu não se sentir mal pelo homem, se perguntando o quão ruim os últimos dias haviam sido, para ele tentar usar raízes de valeriana para se acalmar.

"Como expliquei, as autopsias foram inconclusivas, porque não havia nada de errado com os corpos, mas... Tinha." O médico riu. Como ele iria explicar aquilo? "Eles pareciam congelados-"

"Realmente espero que eles tenham sido mantidos gelados antes de você os abrir," disse o jardineiro. "Acredito que seja necessário cadáveres frescos e não apodrecendo para o senhor fazer o seu trabalho, estou certo?"

"Aye, mas eles não deviam estar congelados e... Tinha gelo no rosto deles. Bem, no rosto do Tom Riddle mais jovem. E, no funeral, ainda estava lá! Se fosse gelo mesmo, já devia ter derretido," disse Ravenwood enquanto observava o outro mexer o chá na caneca e, depois, retirar o emaranhado de raízes para colocá-lo em cima da pia. "E as mãos de Tom Riddle estavam manchadas-"

"Ele pintava. As mãos dele estavam sempre sujas de tinta, ele não conseguia pintar sem fazer uma bagunça, diferente da Sra Mary," disse Frank, sem hesitar.

"Eu sei que ele era um pintor, mas o corpo dele foi lavado quando eles chegaram, logo não devia ter restado nenhuma tinta-"

"E por que você não podia escrever isso na sua papelada?" perguntou Bryce, finalmente tomando um gole do seu chá e olhando para o outro com desdenho.

"Porque... Eu sei que outras pessoas não conseguem ver essas coisas," disse Feliks, baixinho, enquanto olhava em volta para evitar ver a expressão no rosto do outro.

Houve um momento de silêncio até o médico ter coragem de olhar o outro de novo.

"Está me dizendo que você estava delirando enquanto fazia o seu trabalho, viu coisas que não estavam realmente ali e agora quer que eu te deixe entrar na casa da qual eu devo tomar conta para você ver se encontra mais das suas evidências imaginárias?" Bryce perguntou lentamente, como se tentasse entender o quão louco tudo aquilo era. "Você, senhor, devia ir se tratar para parar de ver coisas antes de tentar abrir gente alheia para descobrir do que eles morreram. Não é surpresa alguma que a sua autópsia foi _inconclusiva_."

"Não há nada errada comigo, posso lhe assegurar, Sr Bryce, e eu levo o meu trabalho muito a sério, caso contrário não estaria aqui agora," disse Feliks, antes de acrescentar em voz baixa: "E se eu estivesse vendo coisas, estaria alucinando e não delirando-"

"Daqui a pouco vai me dizer que os Riddle foram abduzidos por fadas e que os cadáveres eram _changelings_ , não é?" Certo, Frank Bryce estava realmente irritado e o médico não sabia como remediar a situação. "Talvez seja assim que você preenche seus documentos no seu país, mas aqui seria muito bom se você levasse as coisas a sério quando fosse tentar explicar o _assassinato_ que aconteceu naquela casa."

"Lhe garanto que o fato de eu ser escocês não tem relação alguma com o que eu acredito ter visto," disse Feliks, sentindo o rosto esquentar novamente e, como que apenas para irritá-lo mais, ouvindo seu sotaque ficar mais evidente. "Além disso, não era Tom Riddle que ficava falando sobre coisas estranhas como bruxarias? Pensei que você fosse ser mais mente aberta quando falasse sobre-"

"Fora," disse Bryce, mancando até a porta e a abrindo com força.

Ravenwood o encarou por um momento e depois suspirou, indo até a porta. Parte de sua mente concordava com Bryce: como ele poderia ter acreditado em um truque de sua cabeça? Como ele fora até a casa daquele homem para fazer mais perguntas incômodas sobre um crime pelo qual ele havia sido acusado erroneamente? Ele só estava sendo tolo e, para completar, inconveniente.

A luz do sol machucou os seus olhos quando saíram do chalé (o interior desta estava escuro por conta das cortinas fechadas), mas logo foi possível ver o jardim outra vez. Ouviu passos abafados atrás de si e ao virar, viu Frank Bryce o seguindo, usando a sua bengala de apoio enquanto atravessavam a propriedade. O homem com certeza iria querer trancar os portões agora, para evitar gente enxerida como o próprio Feliks.

"Aposto que tem um grande cuidado com elas," disse Ravenwood, tentando falar algo para acalmar o outro, nem que apenas um pouquinho, enquanto apontava para o arbusto de gardênias perto deles. Ele conseguia ver o que parecia ser tinta azul pingando de algumas pétalas, enquanto outras tinham um delineamento sutil em prateado. "Aposto que os Riddle também cuidavam muito delas... Vocês cuidavam do jardim juntos, certo? Você e a Sra Riddle?"

"A Sra Riddle nunca deixaria o jardim aos cuidados de outra pessoa apenas," disse Bryce, parando de olhar e olhando o outro homem tocar as flores brancas como se estivesse vendo mais do que apenas as pétalas aveludadas. "Todos sabiam disso."

"E Tom?" perguntou Feliks. O azul nas flores era do mesmo tom que ele havia visto nas mãos de Riddle, apesar de parecer mais vívido. "Aposto que ele gostava delas também. Elas... Parecem estar pingando tinta. O senhor disse que ele era um artista, aye? Ele devia gostar disso." O médico sorriu enquanto deslizava os dedos pela gardênia, vendo a mancha azul aparecer em seus dedos. "Elas parecem uma pintura na qual o artista tentou fazer com que elas brilhassem, com a tinta ainda molhada..."

Quando não houve nenhum comentário irritado vindo do jardineiro, Ravenwood percebeu que estava fazendo aquilo de novo: tocando as flores que pertenceram à uma mulher morta e falando besteiras. Mas, quando se virou, esperando ver uma expressão irritada no rosto de Frank, ficou surpreso ao encontrar o homem o observando com a boca entreaberta e olhos curiosos.

"Eu estava falando bobagem de novo, me desculpe," disse Feliks, começando a andar novamente, mas parando ao ver que o outro não se movera. Ele o olhava como se o médico tivesse acabado de falar algo muito importante.

"O Sr Tom costumava dizer que conseguia sentir elas," disse Bryce, apontando para as gardênias. "Ele dizia que as gardênias pareciam tinta fresca; as rosas eram quentes como um dia de verão e as margaridas, frias como se estivessem cobertas por geada." O homem encarou as flores por um momento, antes de respirar fundo. Ravenwood podia jurar que viu algo diferente brilhando naqueles olhos castanhos, algo que Frank Bryce parecia estar tentando manter quieto dentro de sua mente. "Tom era louco por gardênias. Eu dizia que o cheiro delas era muito forte e doce, nem todos gostavam, mas ele insistia que era bom, fresco e... Elas o lembravam de uma noite limpa com um bom caderno e tintas aquareláveis. A Sra Riddle amava as rosas mais do que qualquer outra flor, ela estava sempre cuidando delas, e certa vez me disse que o Sr Riddle gostava das margaridas, que ela achava interessante como um homem tão sério e lógico como ele conseguia achar bela uma flor tão simples como uma margarida," ele explicou, devagar. "O Sr Tom às vezes dizia que... A mãe dele era o verão que conseguia derreter o personagem de inverno do pai."

"Ele devia ter sido alguém interessante de conversar," disse Feliks. "Alguém com uma visão interessante do mundo."

"Ele era. E ele normalmente levava um bom tempo até parar depois que começava a falar, principalmente quando estava com insônia," disse Frank, deixando uma risada fraca escapar de sua boca. "Ele falava sobre como sentia as flores, sobre o que as estrelas estavam tentando nos falar, sobre o que as raposas estavam perseguindo, sobre as formas que via na fumaça do cigarro." O jardineiro olhou para a casa. "Às vezes ele ficava quieto. Ele saía aqui fora no meio da noite e sentava no meio do jardim apenas para ficar olhando o céu a noite toda... Às vezes ele escapulia e ia até Hornsea, para ficar perto do mar, e o Sr Riddle tinha que ir atrás dele no dia seguinte, porque tinha vezes em que ele esquecia que os pais ficariam preocupados. Mas, mesmo quando ficava em silêncio, ele parecia estar pensando sobre essas coisas. Sobre as flores que pareciam uma pintura e as estrelas que pareciam nos desejar boa noite."

O médico permaneceu em silêncio. Ele realmente não tinha ideia do que falar no momento... Frank Bryce havia, de repente, deixado de lado toda a sua máscara de raiva, o personagem sobre o qual todos falavam em Little Hangleton, e agora estava parecendo o que ele realmente era: um homem que havia sido acusado por um crime que não cometera e cujos amigos mais próximos (pois era óbvio que os Riddle eram mais do que apenas chefes aos olhos de Frank) haviam sido mortos há pouco tempo.

"Espero que goste de chá ou whiskey barato, é tudo o que tenho para oferecer, doutor," disse Bryce, antes de virar a volta e acenar para o outro lhe seguir na direção do chalé.

* * *

 **N/A:** Vocês acabaram de conhecer o meu mais novo filho, Frank Bryce, o personagem que merecia muito mais respeito de todos no fandom, afinal, o cara encarou Lord Voldemort de frente e ainda fazendo piadinha logo antes de morrer.

 **1)** Acho que já devo ter explicado isso, mas a localização de Little Hangleton, pra mim, é em East Yorkshire, entre Leven e Hornsea (uma cidade litorânea);

 **2) O sotaque do Frank Bryce:** ele tem um sotaque de Yorkshire, que eu realmente não sei como reproduzir aqui. Senti muita tentação de colocar o sotaque de Santa Catarina nele na tradução, mas não iria ficar do jeito certo;

 **3) Changeling:** do folclore escocês/irlandês/inglês, são fadas que são trocadas e colocadas no lugar de humanos. A maioria das histórias fala sobre crianças trocadas quando uma criança ficava muito doente ou não crescia direito, mas também há histórias de adultos que eram 'trocados' e começavam a mudar o comportamento, ficando mais em casa e não fazendo nada da vida (ter depressão hoje em dia já é horrível, imagine nessa época);

 **4) Delírio/alucinação:** um detalhe divertido, mas as duas coisas não são a mesma coisa. Alucinação é ver, ouvir ou sentir algo que não existe, enquanto delírio é uma ideia recorrente demais que chega a prejudicar (ex delírio de perseguição é achar que todo mundo está te perseguindo; delírio de grandeza é achar que você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo, etc).

Como sempre, espero que tenham gostado e reviews, gente, reviews sempre nos ajudam. (:


	3. duas casas

_**Duas Casas  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A casa dos Riddle era grande, elegante e silenciosa. Frank disse que o silêncio não era um resultado direto do fato da família estar morta: o local nunca fora muito barulhento, mesmo quando todos estavam vivos.

"O piano era o que mais se ouvia aqui," o jardineiro explicou enquanto observava Feliks andar pela sala de visitas.

O piano de cauda perto da janela foi o que chamou a atenção do médico em primeiro lugar. Ele se aproximou do piano, abriu a tampa deste e olhou as teclas com cuidado enquanto um pequenino sorriso repuxava os cantos dos seus lábios ao ver a mancha azulada já conhecida, dessa vez nas teclas. A cor era fraca e quase sumiu quando Feliks passou os dedos sobre ela, de vez em quando apertando uma tecla, fazendo as notas ecoarem pela sala.

Mas, por mais que ele gostasse da mancha azul que parecia tinta molhada, não era isso que ele procurava. Depois de alguns anos trabalhando com patologia e ciências forenses, Ravenwood sabia que ele devia sempre trabalhar com evidências bem fundamentadas. O seu diagnóstico dependia do que via no microscópio e a causa da morta era o que ele encontrava nos cadáveres, nada disso era um instinto. Mas, naquele momento, ele estava se permitindo confiar em algo que vinha do fundo de si, algo que estava lhe falando que aquela coisa azul que vira na mão de Riddle não era ruim... Não, o que ele tinha que procurar era a geada que não derretia no verão. Aquilo parecia deslocado, aquela era a sua pista.

O médico olhou a sala com calma, lembrando-se das fotos que vira do assassinato. Perto de onde estava, o corpo de Tom Riddle havia sido encontrado. Ele se agachou no local e inspecionou o chão de madeira, consciente do olhar de Frank sobre si, mas não havia nada ali. Fez a mesma coisa com o local onde Mary e Thomas Riddle foram encontrados, mas não adiantou de nada.

"O que está procurando?" perguntou Bryce, encostando-se no batente da porta. Ele não entrou na sala de visitas, nem para mostrar o local para o outro.

"Algo que vi no corpo de Tom Riddle," ele respondeu, olhando em volta com cuidado.

"A coisa que não dava para registrar porque você era o único que podia ver?"

"Aye." Ele viu os lábios de Frank se pressionarem um contra o outro, formando uma linha fina, mas logo o jardineiro pareceu relaxar de novo. "Sei que parece loucura, mas acredite em mim: eu não teria contado para outra pessoa se não tivesse certeza do que vi."

"Você não pode me julgar por achar esquisito," Bryce resmungou. "Geralmente quando alguém vê coisas que os outros não veem, eles acabam recebendo algum tratamento médico."

Feliks queria lembrá-lo que a maioria desses tratamentos consistia em ser enfiado em um manicômio e, talvez, ser submetido à algum procedimento como eletrochoque, terapia com insulina ou lobotomia. Ravenwood também queria falar que Tom Riddle provavelmente fora um bom candidato a esses tratamentos e Frank não parecia incomodado com o comportamento de seu falecido patrão.

"Pode repetir o que foi que viu?" perguntou Frank.

"A mão de Riddle estava manchada de azul, como as flores lá fora e o piano," ele falou, apontando para o instrumento. "A princípio, achei que fosse tinta, mas não tinha a textura de tinta molhada e nem seca, além de ter ficado na minha mão por horas. Depois vi a mesma coisa nas flores e agora... Eu acho que era algo que pertencia à ele? Porque está nas coisas com as quais ele tinha mais contato, pelo que você está falando."

"O piano e as gardênias."

"Exato. Mas também havia algo que parecia ser gelo no rosto dele. Nas sobrancelhas, cílios e cabelo. _Isso_ não pareceu certo."

"Agora você está procurando... Essa coisa de gelo?"

"Sim. O piano não tem nada, assim como o local onde os corpos foram- _oh"_

Ravenwood parou na frente da lareira, olhando para os enfeites que ficavam em cima do aparador: fotografias, bonecas russas, pequenas caixinhas prateadas... Seriam coisas ordinárias se o vidro dos porta-retratos não estivesse parecendo ter sido deixado do lado de fora durante uma noite de inverno para congelar. Ele ainda conseguia ver as fotos por detrás dos vidros (uma tinha os três Riddle juntos e as outras duas molduras tinham o Sr e a Sra Riddles jovens, além de um Tom Riddle com não mais de vinte anos de idade), mas era possível ver que este estava congelado, principalmente nas laterais.

"Viu alguma coisa?" perguntou Bryce, esticando o pescoço para tentar ver algo.

"Aye," disse Feliks, deslizando um dedo sobre o vidro que cobria a foto de Tom Riddle e franzindo o cenho de leve ao perceber que, aqui e ali, as rachaduras provocadas pelo gelo pareciam levemente escurecidas. "Vi."

llll

Depois de uma inspeção mais detalhada, Feliks encontrou o mesmo padrão congelado na maçaneta da porta dos fundos e, em menor quantidade, ao longo das paredes do corredor e no próprio aparador sobre a lareira. Mas, como Frank fez a gentileza de lembrar, aquilo não era evidência de muita coisa.

"Por favor, não faça isso," o jardineiro pediu, fazendo Ravenwood acordar de mais um devaneio.

"Fazer o que?" ele perguntou, piscando e encarando o outro homem sentado na sua frente, dentro do chalé de Bryce.

"Essa coisa que você faz de ficar olhando para o nada e parecendo louco. Já é esquisito quando qualquer pessoa faz isso, mas você com esses olhos azuis deixa ainda mais esquisito. Você parece maníaco," ele falou, tomando um gole do whiskey que havia servido para os dois. "Era estranho quando achava o Sr Tom fazendo isso. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos azuis e fazia isso o tempo todo."

O médico olhou para o whiskey dentro do copo, girando-o devagar para ver o movimento do líquido ali dentro.

"O que vai ser da casa?" perguntou Feliks.

"Um casal que era amigo dos Riddle ficou com ela. Eles são de Londres. O Sr Campbell estudou com o Sr Tom quando eram meninos e trabalhou para eles," o homem explicou. "A Sra Campbell disse que eu posso ficar e cuidar do jardim, eles vão me pagar." Frank relaxou na cadeira e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. "E você, doutor? O que vai fazer agora que... Encontrou o que queria?"

Feliks encarou o outro por um momento, tentando pensar em uma boa resposta, mas aparentemente não havia nenhuma. Naquele momento, o pensamento de que havia um necrotério cheio de cadáveres e talvez muitas lâminas esperando a sua analise voltou à sua mente e, de repente, aquela pequena aventura de ir em busca de algum tipo de evidência mágica pareceu um tanto inútil.

"Não sei," ele falou, vendo Bryce arquear uma sobrancelha.

O jardineiro respirou fundo e se inclinou na direção do outro, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa.

"Eu provavelmente devia dizer para você voltar para Londres, para o seu trabalho e sua família," disse Frank, suspirando. "Mas acho que tem um outro lugar onde você pode procurar mais dessas suas pistas... Peculiares."

* * *

Atrás da casa dos Riddle, entre os campos de Yorkshire, sebes e alguns pequenos bosques, havia uma estrada que, de acordo com Frank Bryce, levava até a cidade litorânea de Hornsea. Ao lado da estrada, enfiada no meio de um bosque, estava o que o pessoal de Little Hangleton chamava de 'o casebre dos Gaunt'.

"Os Riddle não eram os únicos considerados estranhos," disse Frank enquanto eles andavam ao longo da estrada de terra.

Ravenwood se lembrava do nome Gaunt: era o nome da garota com quem Tom Riddle fugiu quando era mais novo. Bryce lhe explicou que a família era esquisita, que os habitantes da vila diziam que os Gaunt moravam por ali desde sempre, escondidos entre as árvores, vivendo em um casebre imundo e nunca se misturando com o restante de Little Hangleton. O Gaunt mais velho era Marvolo, que já estava morto, e ele tinha dois filhos: Morfin e Merope.

"E se Morfin estiver em casa?" perguntou Feliks enquanto eles se aproximavam da sebe, com o jardineiro na sua frente apartando os galhos com a sua bengala.

"Então vou dizer que estava ajudando o bom doutor à encontrar alguma... planta medicinal que achei ter visto por aqui," disse Frank, dando de ombros, logo antes de entrar na cerca. "Olha esse lugar. É ótimo para procurar por plantas."

Ravenwood foi logo atrás dele. Por detrás da cerca de galhos e folhas, havia um bosque cheio de árvores sombrias e cheiro de terra molhada. Havia um caminho há muito apagado no chão, onde a vegetação não crescia e Feliks imaginou que ali, há muito tempo, devia haver algo parecido com o caminho de cascalhos da casa dos Riddle.

"Esse lugar deve ser propriedade privada," disse Feliks. "A gente não devia entrar aqui para procurar plantas."

"A casa dos Riddle é propriedade privada e eu não o ataquei por bater na minha porta depois de entrar sem permissão," disse Bryce, antes de parar abruptamente.

Na frente deles havia uma casa, quase escondida entre troncos e vegetação que subia pelas paredes. As janelas estavam encardidas e havia urtigas que cresciam ao redor da casa que quase às alcançavam. O telhado parecia remendado em vários lugares e ainda havia um ponto onde era possível ver as vigas deste. Feliks se lembrou de um assistente do necrotério que constantemente reclamava da umidade do local: "Faz meu nariz escorrer o dia inteiro," ele falava... Agora, o médico só podia pensar no estrago que aquela casa faria ao nariz caprichoso de seu colega de trabalho.

Pela expressão de Frank, era a primeira vez que ele via a casa também.

"Aquilo é uma cobra?" perguntou Ravenwood, estreitando os olhos pare tentar enxergar melhor.

"Eu acho que sim..." o outro respondeu, se aproximando do casebre com cautela.

"Wow," o médico murmurou, inspecionando a coisa que estava pregada ¡a porta e que já estava começando a apodrecer, tendo várias borboletas alaranjadas se deliciando na carne podre e soltando um cheiro forte e acre.

"Eu disse que eles eram esquisitos," disse Bryce, batendo na porta com a sua bengala. "Acredito que saiba dar um soco?"

"Como é?"

"Se Gaunt ficar agressivo." O jardineiro o encarou por um momento, antes de sacudir a cabeça. "Você sabe como _matar_ pessoas, mas não sabe socar alguém?"

"Eu nunca _precisei_ ," murmurou Feliks, olhando para a cobra podre outra vez.

Eles ficaram ali por três minutos, antes de Bryce ficar impaciente e bater novamente. Depois da terceira tentativa, o homem decidiu que aquilo significava que Gaunt não estava em casa e simplesmente forçou a porta.

"A madeira está tão podre que não faz diferença estar trancada ou não," ele falou, entrando.

Assim que pisou dentro da casa, a visão de Ravenwood ficou enevoada quando as lentes de seus óculos embaçaram com o ar quente e úmido dentro do casebre. O médico xingou baixinho e tirou os óculos para limpá-los na ponta de seu suéter.

"Como diabos eles viviam aqui?" Ele ouviu Frank perguntar e ergueu a cabeça para olhar o homem, vendo-o apenas como um borrão antes de colocar os óculos e ver o local com clareza.

Era imundo e escuro. Havia uma mesa de madeira e uma cadeira de um lado, junto com um fogão e um armário cheio de garrafas, panelas e potes, todos sujos; a lareira estava vazia, assim como a velha poltrona na frente desta. Havia duas portas que saíam do cômodo principal, mas Feliks não sabia se queria arriscar entrar em uma delas e encontrar um Morfin Gaunt irado por ter sido acordado de seu cochilo por dois estranhos.

"Relaxe, doutor," disse Frank, dando um tapinha no ombro do outro e rindo. "Gaunt não está. Nós saberíamos se ele estivesse... Agora, fique a vontade para explorar."

Então ele foi explorar. Assim que a surpresa de imaginar que alguém poderia viver naquelas condições passou, Ravenwood começou a perceber vários detalhes aqui e ali. Havia um brilho cor-de-musgo na poltrona e em uma faca ensanguentada que estava no topo da lareira; uma mancha esverdeada mais escura borrava as janelas; o que parecia quase uma gosma cor-de-rosa se grudava às bordas de um caldeirão escuro enfiado embaixo da pia encardida. O médico perguntou a Bryce se ele conseguia ver qualquer uma dessas coisas, mas a resposta negativa dela apenas confirmou que sim, tudo aquilo era visível apenas aos seus olhos.

"Você vê essas coisas desde sempre?" perguntou Frank, encostando na parede de pedras, pois não parecia confiar muito nas cadeiras ("Aposto que a madeira está toda podre") e nem na poltrona ("Aposto que está cheia de pulgas e outras coisinhas nojentas").

"Aye..." disse Feliks enquanto voltava para a sala principal, depois de olhar os outros dois quartos (um tinha duas camas de solteiro e o outro, uma de casa, sem nenhum sinal de Morfin). "É só que nunca prestei muita atenção nisso. Pensei que fosse só sinestesia ou algo assim."

"Achou que era _o que?"_

 _"Sinestesia._ É quando o cérebro interpreta os sinais de um estímulo da forma errada... Sabe, quando alguém ouve um som e vê cores ou pessoas que veem letras ou números com cores diferentes."

"E qual sentido que estimula você a ver essas coisas?"

"Essa é uma boa pergunta."

Ravenwood franziu o cenho ao ver uma lamparina jogada perto da porta. O objeto não parecia totalmente fora de contesto em um quarto cheio de móveis imundos, garrafas vazias e pratos com restos do que devia ser comida, mas o vidro congelado dele sim.

"Você achou algo," disse Frank, parecendo estar se divertindo.

"Achei?" perguntou Feliks, cruzando a sala para alcançar a lamparina. O vidro estava rachado e embaçado por conta da umidade, mas a geada neste era tão clara quanto nos porta-retratos dos Riddle.

"Você faz uma cara engraçada quando percebe alguma coisa," disse Bryce, aproximando-se dele. "Parece que acabou de ver uma linda mocinha. Espero que ninguém o pegue fazendo essa cara para os seus cadáveres, caso contrário vão te achar biruta."

"Você acha que Morfin Gaunt pode ter matado os Riddle?" perguntou Ravenwood, se levantando e trazendo consigo a lamparina em suas mãos.

"Sim," disse Frank. "Mas não do jeito que eles foram encontrados."

"Como assim?"

"O homem era louco. Não louco como as pessoas diziam que o Sr Tom era... Não, ele era o louco do tipo violento. Era raro, mas às vezes ele aparecia na vila, arrumava uma briga ou duas, começava a sacudir um graveto na cara das pessoas e aí recebia um soco no nariz que o fazia correr de volta para casa com o rabo entre as pernas," o homem explicou. "Eu não ficaria surpreso se um dia abrisse o jornal e lesse que ele matou alguém de alguma forma bem desastrada e doentia... Sabe, tipo Jack Estripador. Não... Do jeito que os Riddle foram encontrados. Inferno!" Bryce praguejou, empurrando com a bengala uma garrafa suja que rolou para longe deles. "Acho que nem eu mesmo conseguiria matar alguém e não deixar nada para contar a história."

"É por isso que não pudemos fechar isso como assassinato," disse Feliks, colocando a lamparina debaixo do braço e passando os dedos por debaixo dos óculos, secando o suor ali. "Deus, vamos sair logo desse calor. Acho que já fizemos o suficiente por hoje."

* * *

Quando chegou a hora de Ravenwood voltar para _O Enforcado_ , Frank o avisou de que os aldeões iriam bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

"Na cabeça deles, você passou o dia com um assassino," disse Bryce, rindo. Feliks não conseguia não pensar que todas as risadas que ouvira do homem durante o dia foram usadas para esconder algo.

E, do jeito que fora avisado, o dono do bar, a filha do dono do bar, o leiteiro, a florista, o filho do dono do mercado e Dot (seja lá o que ela fazia na vila) ficaram muito animados quando o viram entrar no pub. Eles perguntaram sobre Frank e sobre a casa dos Riddle e questionaram a razão da polícia tê-lo enviado até ali se as investigações já haviam sido dadas como encerradas.

Ele lhes deu repostas desfalcadas (a polícia não o enviou para nenhuma investigação, apenas para informar o resultado das necropsias ao jardineiro) e não tardou a voltar ao seu quarto.

Feliks voltaria para Londres no dia seguinte, ele e Bryce haviam chegado à essa conclusão. Enquanto estivesse na capital, ele tentaria encontrar mais informações sobre os Gaunt, já que ele achava que a visita ao casebre acrescentou algo à história (novamente, aquele instinto que ele queria conseguir ignorar). Frank, por outro lado, iria permanecer em Little Hangleton, cuidando do jardim dos Riddle como se a Sra Riddle ainda estivesse viva para ver o seu trabalho, ao mesmo tempo que ficava de olho para ver se Morfin aparecia no vilarejo ou no casebre abandonado.

Enquanto o médico arrumava a sua mala para finalmente voltar para casa, ele conseguiu fazer espaço suficiente para enfiar, entre as roupas e os cadernos, a lamparina que encontrara na casa de Gaunt. O homem não tinha ideia de como aquilo poderia ajuda-lo, mas ele queria ter o objeto por perto, nem que fosse apenas para poder olhar o vidro congelado sempre que começasse a achar que estava fazendo alguma coisa idiota por estar investigando aquele assassinato.

* * *

 **N/A:** Que 2017 seja um ano tranquilo, que dê para se recuperar de 2016 (especialmente se o seu ano foi tão tumultuado e chatinho quanto o meu) e que vocês possam criar memórias boas nesse ano que vai chegando. Como sempre, espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, digam ai o que estão achando, quem favoritou ou está acompanhando, isso é sempre muito importante para saber o que pode ser melhorado (por exemplo, eu não sei se a tradução está ficando boa, pra mim soa bem diferente do inglês e é estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo estou tentando ao máximo adaptar o português aos personagens) e também para ter um feedback legal, dar uma motivação para fazer esse trabalho chatinho que é a tradução (e a escrita também né).


	4. Os Jardins de Redcliffe Square

**Os Jardins de Redcliffe Square**

 **.**

 **.**

Feliks Ravenwood suspirou enquanto deixava a caneta sobre a mesa, encarando a sua própria assinatura no relatório que havia acabado de terminar. Três meses haviam se passado desde que deixara Little Hangleton e agora, a medida que Outubro ia passando e os sinais do Outono iam se tornando cada vez mais visíveis nas folhas amareladas e no ar fresco do fim de tarde, tudo o que o homem podia pensar era o quão frustrado ele ficara naqueles últimos meses.

Assim que o médico chegou em Londres, ainda em Julho, o Inspetor Chefe Harry Webster fez questão de lhe dar um sermão sobre o tempo que ele levou para voltar de Yorkshire. Depois disso, Ravenwood tentou ao máximo não pisar fora da linha no necrotério, mesmo que a vontade de visitar East Yorkshire estivesse quase sempre presente, nem que fosse apenas para escapar de todo o barulho da capital e trocar algumas palavras com Frank Bryce. Estar no interior o fazia se lembrar da sua infância na Escócia e só agora ele percebia o quanto sentia falta do ar fresco, do silêncio e das noites estreladas que as vilas longe de cidades grandes podiam oferecer.

Feliks levantou o olhar da sua mesa, escutando enquanto o assistente do necrotério guardava o último corpo do dia dentro de sua respectiva gaveta, antes de abrir um de seus cadernos e puxar dali de dentro um envelope. Agora que seu trabalho se tornara mais do que apenas identificar as vítimas dos ataques aéreos à Londres, sua rotina havia se tornado mais interessante, mas mesmo com os novos corpos que chegavam todos os dias graças ao aumento da violência desde o início na guerra, o médico não conseguia evitar se fixar no caso dos Riddle. E ficava ainda mais difícil se esquecer do assassinato em questão por ainda receber, pelo menos duas vezes ao mês, cartas vindas de East Yorkshire.

As cartas de Frank Bryce normalmente tinham três ou quatro páginas cheias de reclamações relacionadas à vila e belas descrições dos campos de Yorkshire. De vez em quando a letra do homem parecia estranha e feia, difícil de ler, e Feliks sempre pensava que tais passagens eram escritas durante a noite, depois que o jardineiro havia sido acordado por algum sonho ruim ou durante uma insônia irritante. Algumas páginas tinham manchas de café ou chá, outras eram amassadas. Mas, no fim, elas eram boas cartas que sempre terminavam com a mesma pergunta:

 _"Achou alguma coisa?"_

Mas Ravenwood não havia encontrado nada. Ele havia tentado procurar por informações sobre Morfin Gaunt nos arquivos na polícia, mas não havia nenhum traço dele por lá. Toda vez que estava fora de casa, Feliks prestava uma atenção redobrada para ver se via qualquer sinal de alguma cor estranha ou sombras parecidas com o que vira em Little Hangleton e, apesar de às vezes ver algo, nunca vira nada parecido com aquela geada que vira nos corpos dos Riddle.

"Doutor?" O homem ergueu o rosto para ver um jovem parado na porta do seu escritório. "Já guardei eles. 'To indo."

"Certo. Eu fecho tudo quando terminar aqui."

O jovem acenou e desapareceu da sua frente. O médico fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando sentir o silêncio a sua volta. Aquela era uma das vantagens do seu trabalho: era quieto. Quando estava no laboratório, trabalhando com as amostras de tecidos vindas de biópsias, a quietude também estava presente. Feliks gostava disso e se sentia levemente mal por não sentir falta do contato com pacientes, coisa que tivera durante toda escola médica e enquanto ajudava como voluntário durante as _blitz_ de Londres. O silêncio do necrotério ou do laboratório o ajudavam e o acalmavam.

Depois de permanecer com os olhos fechados por alguns minutos, aproveitando o silêncio, o médico finalmente voltou a si e começou a juntar as suas coisas para sair. Ele trancou o necrotério e, assim que pisou fora do prédio, respirou fundo e se perguntou como era o Outono em um lugar como Little Hangleton.

O homem empurrou os óculos para cima no nariz e olhou para o céu, vendo as cores deste começarem a mudar de cinza para um alaranjado estranho. Era a hora de mais uma de suas expedições começar.

Ele saiu para uma caminhada logo após uma rápida parada em sua casa para deixar a sua maleta (junto do seu relógio de pulso e sua caneta tinteiro), esconder parte do seu dinheiro dentro das meias e trocar os seus óculos por um par mais antigo cujas lentes estavam trincadas. Depois dos últimos meses, Feliks havia aprendido a tomar as devidas precauções caso quisesse dar uma volta por Londres após o anoitecer.

Desde que chegara de Little Hangleton e começara a aceitar o fato de que sua sinestesia talvez não fosse... apenas uma simples sinestesia, o homem havia começado a fazer caminhadas pela cidade para ver se conseguia ver mais daquelas coisas que vira na vila. Feliks conseguira ver algumas coisas, luzes e cores e sombras onde não devia haver nada, e ele fora atrás dessas visões, mas nunca encontrara nada a não ser becos vazios e ruas sem saída. Bom, por três vezes ele encontrara assaltantes e os óculos quebrados, a perda de seu melhor relógio e as precauções foram um resultado desses encontros, assim como o hematoma em sua mandíbula que estava começando a desaparecer. O médico sabia que ele tinha mais sorte do que juízo, mas mesmo assim continuou com as suas caminhadas.

Naquela noite, Ravenwood decidira sair do território de Hammersmith e Fulham, pegando o metrô e indo parar no Chelsea. Quando chegara em Londres pela primeira vez, o Colégio de Artes do Chelsea fora um dos lugares que ele descobrira e o qual mais gostava de visitar quando a vida no hospital lhe permitia uma folga. Agora, aquela área da cidade ainda era uma das suas favoritas, apesar de ser raro ele encontrar tempo para ir até ali. Além disso, ele tinha esperanças de que fosse mais difícil ser assaltado naquela parte de Londres.

Eram quase nove horas da noite quando, depois de vagar pela frente das fachadas das casas coloridas, jardins, pubs e até mesmo do Clube de Artes do Chelsea, algo finalmente chamou a sua atenção. Não uma galeria de arte ou um pub animado, coisas que normalmente o teriam parado em qualquer outra visita, mas um fio de luz branca, delicado e fraco, que serpenteava até o outro lado da rua e se esgueirava para dentro de um dos jardins do Chelsea.

Se preparando para qualquer situação (incluindo outro assalto), Feliks atravessou a rua e olhou em volta para ver se havia qualquer outra pessoa por perto, vendo apenas um homem andando na calçada, de cabeça baixa, muito provavelmente voltando para casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho.

O jardim estava escuro, as luzes vindas das lamparinas não sendo suficientes para iluminar a maior parte da área e deixando a maioria das coisas escondidas nas sombras. O filete de luz podia ser visto com facilidade agora, devido ao ambiente escuro, e Ravenwood não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir ao longo deste, atravessando o jardim e indo parar atrás de uma árvore. Quando o o homem finalmente se viu ali, encarando uma árvore, ele viu que o fio de luz parecia subir pelo tronco até desaparecer, após dar voltas em espirais ao redor de um nó na madeira.

Franzindo o cenho, Feliks correu os dedos por sobre a luz e a viu tremeluzir por um momento, parte dela ficando presa à sua pele. No tronco, a espiral formada pela luz parecia ficar mais forte a medida que chegava ao centro.

"Não creio," ele murmurou para si mesmo, lembrando-se que poderia estar em casa, vestindo seu pijama e tomando uma boa xícara de chá antes de ir para a cama, mas não, estava no meio de um parque escuro, no meio da noite, arriscando ser roubado pela quarta vez em menos de três meses.

O homem ergueu a mão, hesitante, traçando a espiral de luz branca de fora para dentro e aplicando mais pressão sobre a madeira a medida que chegava ao centro desta. Ele pressionou o dedo indicador com força contra o tronco quando terminou de contornar o desenho e sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem quando o nó da árvore começou a se desenroscar de tal forma que o médico considerou realmente estar alucinando o tempo todo.

Quando o tronco finalmente terminou de se desenroscar inteiro, o que restou foi uma árvore oca que parecia mais um batente de porta no estilo art nouveau: o interior da árvore era iluminado por pequenas velas presas à pedaços de raízes e, o mais interessante, havia um lance de escadas escondido ali dentro, afundando-se na terra e levando ao que parecia ser um corredor.

Feliks respirou fundo e deu meia volta.

* * *

Quatro dias após o Dr Ravenwood ter encontrado a entrada misteriosa em uma árvore no Jardim da Redcliffe Square, Frank Bryce colocou os pés em Londres, trazendo consigo um malão maior do que Feliks esperava e uma expressão azeda em seu rosto. Depois de mandar um telegrama o mais rápido que pôde, o médico não esperava que Frank fosse viajar tão rápido, mas ali estava ele, mancando pela estação King's Cross e não parecendo estar muito animado com a multidão à sua volta.

Finalmente chegaram à casa de Feliks, depois de uma longa viagem em um taxi, durante a qual Bryce permaneceu em silêncio, apenas olhando a paisagem do lado de fora e vez por outra parecendo impressionado. O flat não era muito grande, mas os dois quartos deste finalmente iriam ser úteis com a visita de Frank, que parecia ter gostado do lugar.

"Eu não trabalho hoje, então podemos dar uma volta por aí, se quiser," disse Ravenwood, parado na porta do quarto de visitas e observando o outro homem abrir o seu malão e começar a tirar as suas coisas de dentro deste, colocando-as sobre a cama. O médico não deixou de notar que era muita coisa para uma visita de uma semana.

"Por que não me diz o que achou, doutor?" perguntou Bryce. Ele parecia curioso e, talvez, um pouco impaciente. "Seu telegrama não explicava muita coisa."

"Achei melhor não dar detalhes por lá," disse Feliks, rindo fraco e se encostando no batente da porta. "Encontrei uma coisa há umas noites atrás. Bom, um lugar, na verdade."

"Continue," disse o jardineiro, sentando-se na cama e começando a tirar as suas roupas da mala com cuidado.

"Eu vi algo. Uma... ahm-"

"Uma dessas suas sinestesias."

"Aye, e ela me levou até um jardim no Chelsea. Veja bem, era uma luz que entrava no jardim e ia até uma árvore e... Ela fazia um desenho interessante no tronco," ele falou, desenhando uma espiral no ar com o dedo indicador. "Eu passei os dedos sobre o desenho e então..." Ravenwood parou de falar abruptamente, só agora notando o quão louco era tentar explicar para alguém que uma árvore simplesmente se abriu na sua frente. Bryce continuou o encarando com certa expectativa, fazendo Feliks rir. "O tronco da árvore se abriu."

"Você achou uma porta?" perguntou Frank, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Uma árvore de mentira com uma porta escondida?"

"Não, não era uma uma árvore falsa," disse Feliks, aproximando-se e gesticulando como se quisesse explicar algo. "O tronco pareceu se remodelar e acabou formando algo que parecia um portal. Era muito bonito... Como se a madeira tivesse sido esculpida a mão por algum artista como... Como Alphonse Mucha! Não sei explicar, a árvore simplesmente começou- era como se a madeira ganhasse vida e mudasse de forma." O médico notou que estava sorrindo e se perguntou o quão bobo devia estar parecendo naquele momento, animado com algo tão impossível. "E o portal dava espaço para um corredor, eu acho. Tinha degraus indo para dentro de um buraco na terra. Havia velas iluminando o caminho e... Não tenho ideia de como tudo aquilo foi parar ali."

O jardineiro o encarou em silêncio e Ravenwood estava certo de que ele estava prestes a perguntar por que diabos o médico o havia feito perder tempo indo até Londres apenas para ouvir uma história fantasiosa. Mas o homem simplesmente suspirou e esfregou o rosto com os dedos, relaxando os ombros e parecendo muito cansado pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

"No que a gente está se metendo?" ele perguntou, erguendo o olhar para o médico outra vez.

"Não tenho ideia," disse Feliks. "Mas parece ser algo interessante e curioso-"

"E perigoso?"

"Bom, pode ser perigoso, mas ainda não podemos ter certeza," ele falou e então franziu o cenho. "Oh, certo _, perigoso!_ Estamos tentando achar a resposta para um possível assassinato."

"Espero que se lembre disos, doutor," disse Frank, logo antes de se inclinar para a frente, ainda sentado na cama, e estreitar os olhos. "O que é isso na sua cara?"

"O que?"

"Aqui." Bryce apontou para a própria mandíbula, na metade do caminho entre o queixo e o ângulo desta, no lado esquerdo da face.

"Oh. Não é nada," disse Ravenwood, erguendo uma mão para esconder o hematoma que começava a desbotar e que fora um presente de um dos assaltantes.

"Alguém te socou?"

"Eu... Aye," ele respondeu, deixando os ombros caírem e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça para evitar de ficar brincando com o tecido de seu suéter ou estalando os dedos. "Mas não foi nada. Já está sumindo e eu não quebrei nenhum dente."

"Por que alguém iria socar _você?"_ perguntou Frank, como se a resposta para tal pergunta fosse soar ridícula independente de qual fosse. "Quero dizer, olhe pra você."

"O que tem de errado comigo?"

"Esse é o ponto. Você é... Extremamente educado e... Sei lá, mas por que alguém iria _te_ bater?"

"Tenho certeza de que o homem que fez isso não estava nem um pouco interessado na minha educação, já que tudo o que ele queria era roubar o meu relógio," disse Feliks, rindo nervoso. "Mas aprendi a lição depois da terceira vez: não sair de casa para procurar evidências antes de deixar o que tenho de valor em algum lugar seguro."

"Você foi roubado três vezes desde que voltou?"

"Como disse, aprendi a lição."

"E por onde você esteve zanzando?" perguntou Frank.

"Toda Londres."

Frank Bryce o encarou por mais um tempo e então suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Realmente preciso te ensinar a socar alguém."

* * *

"Como você sabe a hora da morte?" perguntou Frank enquanto acendia um cigarro e se encostava na parede da academia, olhando o homem sentado no chão ao seu lado.

"Não dá pra saber com certeza," disse Ravenwood, erguendo o rosto para olhar o outro. Ele devia estar parecendo um louco, com o cabelo despenteado e suado. Já fazia algum tempo desde que fizera qualquer tipo de atividade física que não fosse nadar... E bater em sacos de areia era exaustivo em um nível bem diferente da natação. "É uma estimativa. Nós analisamos a temperatura do corpo, o estado de decomposição, alguns sinais que aparecem com a morte..."

"Sinais?"

"Sabe, quando o corpo fica duro, nós chamamos de _rigor mortis_. Normalmente leva entre seis a doze horas para que o rigor extremo se estabeleça e pode durar por... Trinte e seis a a quarenta e oito horas, em um clima ameno. No calor, pode durar menos de vinte e quatro horas," Feliks explicou, tirando os óculos por um momento e piscando quando o mundo à sua frente se tornou borrado. " _Livor mortis_ é quando a pele fica meio avermelhada ou arroxeada por conta do sangue se depositando nos vasos. As partes que ficam pressionadas contra alguma superfície dura não tem o _livor_ porque os vasos ficam fechados. Depois da morte, leva meia hora para o _livor_ começar a aparecer e, depois de um tempo, ele fica fixo, e assim podemos saber se o corpo foi movido, dependendo de onde está o _livor_."

"Interessante," disse Bryce. "E você só trabalha com isso? Gente morta?"

"Não, mas é o que eu mais gosto de fazer," disse Ravenwood, sorrindo enquanto olhava o homem, que continuava sendo um borrão aos seus olhos. "Também trabalho no laboratório do Hospital Westminster. Faço análises de tecidos de biópsias... Sabe, se você tem alguma bola estranha crescendo no corpo, eles tiram um pedaço dela fora e mandam para nós cortarmos em pedacinhos e colocar no microscópio para identificar o que é."

O jardineiro o olhou por um momento e riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Pensei que médicos estudassem para curar as pessoas."

"Existem muitos tipos de médicos," disse Feliks, dando de ombros. "Alguns curam as pessoas, outros preferem fazer pesquisas ou virar professores. Eu pensei que... Bom, os vivos têm muitos médicos para cuidarem deles, certo? Nós ouvimos os doentes e os tratamos, tentando curá-los ou diminuir as suas dores. Mas não é todo mundo que pensa sobre o que os mortos têm a dizer."

"Oh, e eles falam muito?"

"Você não tem ideia." O médico sentiu o seu sorriso aumentar. Ele devia parecer bobo quando começava a falar de seu trabalho. "Eles não falam com palavras, claro, mas têm a sua própria língua e se você aprender a entende-la, vai descobrir muita coisa. Por exemplo, descobri algumas coisas interessantes sobre os Riddle depois das necropsias," ele falou, logo antes de perceber que talvez não fosse um assunto muito bom no momento. "Desculpe por falar deles novamente..."

"Estamos aqui por causa deles, não é?" perguntou Frank, tragando a fumaça do cigarro. "Vai lá. O que eles te falaram?"

"O Sr Riddle teve febre reumática quando era mais novo. Uma das válvulas do coração dele estava danificada, tinha sinais de algum processo inflamatório antigo que geralmente acontece na febre reumática. Se nada tivesse acontecido, ele provavelmente iria morrer de insuficiência cardíaca no futuro," disse Feliks, olhando os óculos embaçados que agora segurava em frente ao rosto. "A Sra Riddle não podia ser mais saudável e ela costumava escrever – ou desenhar – muito, porque ela tinha um calo no dedo do meio... Na verdade, os três tinham calos de escrita, mas o do Tom era no dedo anelar. Aliás, Tom deve ter machucado feio o joelho direito alguma vez na vida, porque tinha uma cicatriz ali, parecia ter ralado. E ele tinha alguma noção do que fazia quando... Fez a sua tentativa de suicídio. Ele devia ter pelo menos uma noção básica de anatomia."

"Ora, impressionante," disse Frank, soltando a fumaça do cigarro. "Ele estudou anatomia, sabia? Quando estava estudando aqui em Londres. O Sr Tom me disse que estava estudando Arquitetura, mas ele e a amiga, a Sra Campbell, de vez em quando se esgueiravam para esses laboratórios de anatomia para estudar os mortos. Ele dizia que ajudava na hora de aprender a desenhar."

"Desenhar ajuda muito a aprender anatomia," disse Ravenwood, colocando os óculos novamente e olhando as próprias mãos, torcendo o nariz ao perceber as juntas machucadas pelos socos no saco de areia. "Não sabia que Tom Riddle era arquiteto."

"Não era. Ele largou os estudos depois de Merope Gaunt. Tinha muito medo de sair de casa, imagine só voltar para Londres para voltar a estudar." O homem tragou outra vez e depois deixou a fumaça escapar devagar por entre os lábios para então cutucar o outro com a sua bengala. "Vamos. Acho que já foi o bastante por hoje."

* * *

Quase uma semana havia se passado desde a chegada de Frank quando eles finalmente decidiram planejar a expedição (como Feliks gostava de chamar) aos jardins da Redcliffe Square. Se ele fosse qualquer outra pessoa observando a situação deles de fora, o médico diria que ele e Frank pareciam dois meninos animados demais com alguma aventura pela floresta ou um passeio do colégio, sentados em seu flat e conversando sobre o que fariam quando chegassem lá e o que poderiam esperar.

Depois das aulas de Bryce, Ravenwood agora conseguia socar alguém sem quebrar nenhum osso da mão e o jardineiro achou que isso já estava de bom tamanho. O homem estava curioso para saber o que eles encontrariam do outro lado no portal dentro da árvore no Chelsea e, também, impaciente. Feliks sabia que o outro ainda era assombrado pelo assassinato dos Riddle e tudo o que estava acontecendo, para Frank, significava estar um passo mais perto de descobrir o que acontecera com seus amigos e, talvez, conseguir algum tipo de vingança.

O flat onde estavam não era grande e, desde que Frank chegara, parecia quase estranho ter alguém na casa além do próprio Feliks. O jardineiro não comentara nada sobre não estar confortável, mas era possível ver que ele sentia falta do jardim e dos campos de Little Hangleton, afinal, tudo o que eles tinham ali era na Moore Park Road eram casas e a rua asfaltada debaixo de um céu nublado. O médico também percebeu os olhares discretos que Bryce ocasionalmente dava para o piano de armário que havia no canto de sua sala de estar, apesar de nunca mencionar o instrumento.

"Só espero que a gente não dê de cara com a máfia ou algo assim debaixo dessa sua árvore," disse Bryce. "Vou levar o meu rifle, de qualquer jeito."

"Não acredito que você trouxe um rifle pra Londres," murmurou Feliks enquanto folheava um de seus cadernos nos quais havia mantido as suas anotações sobre tudo o que vira em Londres nos últimos meses e que talvez pudesse ajuda-los.

"Eu trouxe tudo o que tenho." Frank deu de ombros, esticando a perna machucada e flexionando o pé. "Eu disse na carta: não vou voltar para Little Hangleton."

O médico parou de virar as páginas do caderno e ergueu o rosto para olhar o outro homem. Sim, ele havia lido a carta onde Frank dizia que iria pedir demissão da casa dos Riddle, mas por alguma razão ainda era difícil de acreditar... Afinal, ele parecia amar aquela casa e o jardim, mesmo odiando o vilarejo.

"Mas o jardim...?" perguntou Ravenwood, sentindo-se quase bobo ao notar que havia perguntado primeiro sobre as flores e não se Frank tinha algum plano de como sobreviver enquanto estava na capital ou onde ele iria ficar nesse tempo.

"Como disse, o jardim não é nada sem a Sra Mary e ela entenderia o meu ponto... Os Riddle conseguiam viver naquele lugar porque eles tinham um ao outro, eles construíram um lugar seguro para eles dentro daquela casa e era assim que eles sobreviviam," ele explicou e Feliks se sentiu mal por ele. Ali estava novamente aquele tom de voz que ele usava quando falava da família, como se ele estivesse com medo de que a sua voz o traísse a qualquer momento e demonstrasse alguma emoção. "A Sra Mary dizia que ela havia concordado em se mudar para East Yorkshire por causa da vista; ela se apaixonou pela vista do vilarejo. Às vezes me pergunto se o Sr Tom teria continuado lá se não estivesse tão mal... Acho que ele não viria para Londres ou qualquer outro lugar muito grande. Ele gostava da quietude, dos campos e de uma noite com bastante estrelas. Ele gostava do mar também. Acho que ele teria ido viver perto do mar."

O médico observou enquanto Frank falava e massageava a própria perna, como se tentasse afastar o desconforto. Feliks queria ter tido a oportunidade de conhecer os Riddle ainda vivos, para pode conhecer essas pessoas das quais Bryce falava com tanto carinho, fazendo-os parecer uma família peculiar e curiosa.

"Vou sentir falta do interior. Deus, eu já sinto falta." O homem riu. "Mas talvez eu encontre outro lugar para ir depois que acertarmos tudo isso, algum lugar longe de Londres. E, não se preocupe, eu não pretendo viver no seu quarto de visitas por muito tempo."

"Se isso lhe serve de conforto, eu ainda sinto falta da Escócia," disse Feliks, sorrindo. "E não se preocupe, pode ficar o quanto quiser."

O médico olhou o relógio de pulso, vendo que já devia ter ido dormir há pelo menos duas horas se quisesse estar completamente funcional no dia seguinte, e então olhou Frank outra vez, vendo o olhar do outro passear pelo cômodo (ele parecia estar sempre analisando as coisas) até parar no piano.

"Está desafinado. Eu sempre esqueço de afinar," disse Ravenwood. O jardineiro o olhou novamente.

"Você toca?"

"Um pouco, mas faz tempo desde a última vez que tive tempo de sentar e praticar," ele explicou. "Eu tocaria pra você, mas se fizer isso agora, a vizinha de cima vai começar a bater no nosso teto e acho que isso não é algo muito legal de se ouvir às duas da manhã."

Feliks sorriu ao perceber que havia feito Frank rir.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **1) Chelsea:** um bairro de Londres que já foi conhecido como o 'distrito dos artistas', hoje em dia já não é mais assim, apesar do Clube de Artes do Chelsea ainda estar lá (a Escola de Artes do Chelsea foi mudada para outro lugar e hoje é conhecida como Chelsea College of Arts and Design). É um bairro mais distinto na Londres central;

 **2) Redcliffe Square Gardens:** é um jardim dentro do distrito do Chelsea, aberto ao público (nem todos os jardins de Londres são abertos ao público);

 **3) Rigor e livor mortis:** são sinais post-mortem que podem ser usados para ajudar (ou não) na determinação do horário da morte, mas não são totalmente confiáveis; o resto o Feliks já explicou;

 **4) Fulham e Hammersmith:** um bairro de Londres; há um 'coroner office'/instituto médico legal que cobre essa área hoje em dia e eu usei ele como base para escrever o necrotério onde Feliks trabalha;

Reviews são sempre bem vindos e sempre ajudam muito. Os próximos dois capítulos são uns dos meus preferidos da fic inteira hehehe


	5. O Black Siren

**O _Black Siren_ **

**.**

 **.**

Os jardins de Redcliffe Square estavam escuros e silenciosos quando eles os adentraram naquela noite de domingo. Era trinta e um de Outubro e, mesmo se a noite estivesse limpa, não haveria lua para iluminar o caminho deles dentro do jardim.

"Realmente precisávamos fazer isso na noite das bruxas?" perguntou Frank, quando eles finalmente atravessaram os portões.

"A gente devia ter vindo ontem," disse Feliks, apertando mais o casaco ao redor de si mesmo. "Foi minha culpa não termos conseguido, mas agora temos mais tempo para fazer isso com calma."

"De todos os dias do ano..."

"Minha tia dizia que na noite do dia trinta e um os espíritos estão mais perto de nós," o médico falou, olhando a sua volta enquanto tentava identificar a árvore que ele havia encontrado há alguns dias. "Se essa é a noite dos mortos, estamos seguros. Gente morta não pode nos machucar; nós devíamos ter medo dos vivos."

Bryce soltou um suspiro longo e exasperado, mas não falou nada. Ravenwood sorriu quando finalmente encontrou a árvore que procurava, aproximando-se e esperando pelo outro homem, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido enquanto olhava o nó no tronco. Não havia nenhuma trilha de luz lhe mostrando o caminho dessa vez, mas ele se lembrava de tudo que devia fazer. Quando Frank parou ao seu lado e olhou a árvore, o médico levou um momento para se lembrar que o outro homem não havia visto o traço de luz no tronco e nada disso... Para ele, aquela era uma árvore como outra qualquer.

Ele olhou para Bryce, sentindo os cantos dos lábios se curvando em um pequenino sorriso, antes de olhar a árvore outra vez, erguendo a mão e pressionando os dedos contra o tronco. Ele moveu a mão, sentindo a textura áspera da madeira contra a sua pele enquanto desenhava uma espiral invisível ali, de fora para dentro, aumentando a pressão à medida que chegava mais ao centro. Quando terminou o movimento em espiral, Feliks apertou o tronco e depois afastou a mão. Seu coração estava louco em seu peito, batendo rápido, e sua garganta parecia estar se enroscando em um nó com a ansiedade quando ele fechou os olhos em um momento quase infantil de desejar que a árvore lhe respondesse como havia feito antes.

Ravenwood ouviu a exclamação de Frank e abriu os olhos. A madeira estava se revirando e desenroscando, mudando de forma cada vez mais até parecer cada vez mais com um portal. Quando o tronco parou de se movimentar e a passagem ficou clara, o médico virou para olhar o outro homem. Bryce estava encarando a árvore com olhos arregalados e boquiaberto, as juntas de seus dedos ficando esbranquiçadas com a força que usava para segurar a sua bengala.

"Talvez seja hora de começar a acreditar em fadas e changelings, hm?" perguntou Feliks, sorrindo abertamente para então se aproximar da árvore, mas antes que ele pudesse entrar, a mão de Frank o segurou pelo cotovelo e o puxou para trás.

"Você é louco?" o homem perguntou. "A gente não tem ideia do que tem lá embaixo!"

"É exatamente por isso que estamos entrando," disse Feliks, desvencilhando-se dos dedos do outro e sorrindo de forma mais gentil. "Para descobrir. É por isso que te chamei: tudo isso é muito mais importante para você do que para mim, você deveria estar aqui se formos descobrir alguma coisa relevante aí embaixo."

Frank olhou a árvore por mais um momento e, depois, para o túnel dentro desta. Ele parecia nervoso enquanto passava uma mão por cima de suas roupas, sentindo o relevo e o peso da pistola presa em seu cinto (no final das contas, ele não levara o rifle, apenas a pistola). Ravenwood se sentiu ridículo e vulnerável ao se lembrar que a única arma que havia trazido fora um canivete quase cego que estava em seu bolso.

"Vamos lá," o médico falou, entrando na árvore e acenando para o outro o seguir. "Tudo isso parece o tipo de história que Tom Riddle iria gostar de ouvir, não é?" ele perguntou, sentindo-se levemente mal por usar a memória de um homem morto, mas o efeito foi imediato no jeito que Frank olhou para o portal com olhos mais curiosos. "Relaxe. Nenhuma fada seria louca o suficiente para se encrencar com você, Tenente Bryce."

O jardineiro assentiu e arrumou a boina de lã na cabeça, logo antes de entrar.

Ravenwood desceu primeiro, sentindo os degraus com cuidado e tentando prestar o máximo de atenção que conseguisse nos arredores. Quando chegaram ao final da escada, que também era iluminada por pequenos candelabros que pareciam ser feitos das raízes da árvore, um som ecoou atrás deles e, quando espiaram, viram o tronco se fechando outra vez. Feliks engoliu em seco, mas apenas sorriu quando Frank se virou para olhá-lo com as sobrancelhas franzidas, antes de voltar a andar.

O túnel era largo o suficiente para que pelo menos quatro pessoas andassem lado a lado e o teto era alto o bastante para que Ravenwood não precisasse abaixar a cabeça enquanto andava. Eles estavam no subterrâneo e tudo ao redor era terra e pedra e raízes, iluminado pelas velas que, agora eles notavam, a princípio estavam apagadas e iam se acendendo a medida que eles avançavam no corredor.

"Está ouvindo?" murmurou Bryce.

"O que...? _Oh."_

Música. Abafada e distante, mas havia, sem sombra de dúvidas, música ecoando naquele túnel subterrâneo. Os dois homens se entreolharam, antes de observarem a escuridão a frente deles e continuarem a andar. As velas continuavam se acendendo por conta própria, revelando mais e mais do corredor e a música parecia ficar mais evidente, até que outra dupla de candelabros se acendeu e uma porta apareceu.

"Meu bom Deus," Bryce sussurrou, sua mão se enfiando em seu casaco e se apoiando na pistola. "Só quero que você saiba que se eu morrer aqui, vai ser bom que seja a Noite dos Espíritos, porque eu juro que vou voltar para arrastá-lo comigo, Dr. Ravenwood."

"E se eu morrer também?"

"Aí vou grudar no seu lado pelo resto da eternidade para lembrar a besteira que foi essa sua ideia de vir até aqui," o homem resmungou quando eles pararam a alguns metros da porta.

A porta dupla era enfeitada com vitrais coloridos que continham desenhos de duas mulheres de pele escura, uma em cada porta, com seus longos cabelos negros enroscados em seus dedos enquanto tentavam penteá-los. Elas estavam sentadas em pedras, com seus pés afundados na água e conchas e algas marinhas presas em seus cabelos. As margens do vitral eram delicadas e arredondadas, cheias de flores e conchas.

"Será que batemos?" perguntou Feliks, seus olhos ainda presos no vitral.

"Oh, não se preocupe com isso, querido."

Os dois homens deram um pulo para trás quando a mulher à direita abriu a boca e falou. A mulher no vitral piscou lentamente e a sua irmã riu baixinho, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos e pegando uma conchinha que estava presa em seus cachos enquanto olhava os homens.

"Pode abaixar isso, amor," disse a que estava à esquerda, lançando uma piscadela para Frank, que havia tirado a pistola do coldre e agora apontava para o vidro.

"Não há razão para ficar assustado," disse a Moça-Direita, jogando o cabelo para trás.

"Eles são _homens_ ," disse a outra. "Se assustam por qualquer coisa."

"Não seja má," disse a da direita.

"Bom, vão ficar aí a noite inteira?" a Moça-Esquerda perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não..." murmurou Ravenwood, olhando para Bryce e acenando para ele guardar a arma.

"Isso é uma loucura, caralho," Frank sussurrou, colocando a pistola de volta no coldre.

"Não seja rude," a mulher à esquerda falou. "Aposto que vão gostar. Quero ver essa sua carinha enfezada iluminada com um belo sorriso quando você sair, garoto."

Se eles achavam que um vitral falante era estranho, tudo o que podiam fazer era ficar parado, boquiabertos e de olhos arregalados, quando finalmente abriram a porta e deram uma olhada lá dentro.

Era um salão cujas paredes eram todas decoradas com murais com cenas de um litoral onde belos jovens, homens e mulheres, estavam saindo da água ou sentados sobre pedras, alguns penteando os cabelos enquanto outros acenavam para algo a distância. Havia também marinheiros nadando no mar, tentando alcançar as moças e os moços, todos com sorrisos bobos em seus rostos. Em alguns cantos a cena litorânea era interrompida por figuras emolduradas de homens e mulheres, todos muito belos e sorridentes, com os cabelos adornados com flores e conchas. As pinturas todas também se mexiam... Não o tempo todo, mas se prestassem atenção, iriam ver as mãos delicadas se movendo enquanto os jovens acenavam para os marinheiros ou a água batendo contra as pedras.

E, como se as paredes já não fossem fascinantes, o resto do lugar parecia muito deslocado no meio de uma Londres em guerra... As mesas de madeira eram redondas com os pés esculpidos em formas curvas e orgânicas, diferente da mobilha prática e cheia de linhas retas que eram encontradas no resto da cidade. Havia um balcão onde uma mulher estava servindo bebidas à um grupo de pessoas, parede atrás do bar era decorada com mosaicos e os bancos deste eram de madeira e veludo azul. No fundo do salão, havia o que parecia ser um palco, que agora tinha a sua cortina azul fechada.

"Isso é... _loucura,"_ murmurou Frank, sua voz saindo tão baixa que era quase impossível de ser ouvida.

E agora Feliks tinha que concordar com ele. O lugar parecia incrível e lindo e rico, mas, depois de olhar bem os arredores e a decoração, Ravenwood começou a notas as pessoas que estavam ali dentro e elas era ainda mais curiosas que o salão com pinturas falantes.

Em uma mesa perto da entrada havia dois homens e duas mulheres, todos vestindo roupas coloridas que pareciam pertencer à outra década. Uma mulher tinha um pequeno chapéu pontudo roxo, enquanto a outra usava um vestido longo com uma capa preta presa aos ombros. Os dois homens usavam roupas de diferentes tons de verde brilhante, um com um casaco longo cheio de bordados delicados e o outro com roupas mais simples: calças, camisa e um colete que, também, era todo bordado com fios dourados e pedras brilhantes. Um dos homens tinha o cabelo longo preso em uma trança e o outro, uma barba pontuda. Feliks ouviu Bryce exclamar alguma coisa baixinho quando um dos homens se inclinou para a frente e, rindo, beijou o outro de forma demorada.

"Onde diabos nós estamos?" ele ouviu Frank perguntar de novo. "O que diabos é _aquilo!?"_

O médico olhou para o outro lado do salão, para onde Bryce olhava, e viu uma mesa cheia de homens e mulheres. Bom, eles eram alguma coisa que talvez fosse homens e mulheres, mas... Mais baixos e esguios, com pequenos olhos negros e orelhas pontudas. As mãos deles, era possível vê-las enquanto eles serviam bebida uns aos outros, tinham longos dedos com unhas afiadas. Todos vestiam roupas elegantes e caras, com joias brilhantes penduradas em suas orelhas, pescoços e cabelos; alguns dos homens (ou criaturas que pareciam machos?) dispensavam os brincos e colares de ouro, mas usavam anéis adornados com pedras grandes, botões brilhantes e abotoaduras de ouro. Quando eles sorriam, Ravenwood notou com um arrepio, dentinhos pontiagudos apareciam por detrás de seus lábios.

Em outra mesa havia um homem extremamente pálido com olhos avermelhados, parecendo nauseado enquanto olhava a comida na mesa, e acompanhado de duas mulheres com cicatrizes em seus rostos, ambas usando roupas velhas. Haviam outros homens e mulheres que pareciam menos criaturas e mais humanos, mas todos usavam roupas estranhas, além de pequenos seres com olhos e orelhas grandes que corriam para lá e para cá, carregando bandejas.

"Oh, olá, rapazes!" a mulher atrás do bar os chamou quando o grupo que ela estava servindo se afastou, acenando para eles se aproximarem.

Feliks cutucou Bryce, que ainda olhava em volta com olhos arregalados, e então andou até o balcão. Seja lá onde eles estivessem, algum tipo de explicação seria muito bem vinda.

"Olá..." disse Ravenwood com um sorriso tímido em seu rosto.

"Nunca vi vocês por aqui," disse a mulher, sorrindo e apoiando as mãos no balcão. "Bem vindos ao Black Siren! Sou Jane Fletcher, a atual dona e sua anfitriã." Ela deu uma piscadela e tirou dois copos de debaixo da mesa. "Agora, posso lhes servir algo?"

"Ahm... Na verdade, nós queremos sab-"

"Whiskey, por favor," pediu Frank, sentando-se em um dos bancos e olhando para o médico antes de murmurar: "Preciso de uma bebida, doutor, não me julgue."

"Certinho, um whiskey de fogo para você, senhor...?"

"Frank Bryce," ele falou, tirando a boina e esfregando o rosto com a mão. "Que lugar é esse?"

"O que parece, Sr. Bryce?" Um pub, mas um lugar muito mais interessante e divertido que o Caldeirão Furado," disse Jane, puxando uma vareta de madeira de seu bolso e a acenando no ar.

Feliks arregalou os olhos ao ver uma fraca luz alaranjada brilhar na mão da mulher e escapar pela ponta da vareta. A luz dançou no ar por um momento, antes de alcançar uma garrafa atrás dela, levantando-a e a fazendo flutuar até a sua mão.

"O que foi isso?!" perguntou Ravenwood, virando para olhar Bryce, que parecia surpreso também. "Você viu também?"

"A garrafa voadora?" o homem perguntou, parecendo chocado.

"Não, a... Oh, aye, a garrafa voadora também, mas a luz laranja?"

"Do que vocês dois estão falando?" perguntou Jane, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto os olhava. "Oh! Vocês são... trouxas?"

"Trouxas?" perguntou Frank.

"Oh, vocês são!" Ela riu e mais uma piscadela apareceu. "Vocês têm sorte! O Black Siren é um dos poucos estabelecimentos mágicos que aceitam trouxas... Bom, nós permitimos que você entrem e aproveitem a noite conosco, depois cuidamos das suas lembranças. Mas não se preocupem, a diversão fica!"

"Estabelecimento mágico?" perguntou Feliks. "Cuidar das nossas lembranças?"

"Sim, querido... Dá pra ver que chegaram aqui sem querer. Vejam bem, nós não devíamos contar isso para ninguém, mas, diabos, se outros bruxos fingem que nós não existimos, não faz mal explicar, certo?" ela falou. "Bruxas, bruxos e criaturas mágicas, é isso que somos por aqui."

"Bruxas...?"

"Sim, Sr. Bryce." Jane sacudiu a vareta e mais um pequeno traço de laranja seguiu a ponta desta. "Há mais coisas no céu e na terra do que foram sonhadas na sua filosofia, amor."

"O que é isso?" o médico perguntou, apontando para a vareta.

"É uma varinha." Ela a guardou em seu bolso e serviu a bebida para Frank. "Aproveite."

"Meu bom Deus," Bryce sussurrou enquanto tomava um gole, mas logo afastou o copo, seu rosto ficando vermelho e seus olhos lacrimejando enquanto ele engolia. "Que diabos...?"

"O que você quis dizer com cuidar das nossas lembranças?" perguntou Feliks, sentando-se ao lado de Frank e apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. "Quer dizer... Você nos faria esquecer do que aconteceu?"

"Você é espertinho, Sr. Sem Nome," disse Jane. "Precisamos seguir o Estatuto Internacional de Segredo Mágico, sabe."

"Estatuto Internacional...?" Ravenwood piscou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não, não, você não pode. Digo, não pode apagar as nossas memórias. Precisamos lembrar desse lugar e... Olha, não vamos contar para ninguém; não temos o menor interesse em vender uma boa história ou de sermos jogados em um manicômio por sermos loucos, acredite em mim."

"Vocês têm algum parente que seja bruxo?"

"Não."

"Então não posso deixá-los ir sem um feitiço de memória."

"Você não entend-"

"Um amigo meu casou com uma bruxa," disse Frank, finalmente piscando o suficiente para se livrar das lágrimas e mantendo a voz firme enquanto olhava a mulher. "Ou melhor, ele foi forçado a casar com uma bruxa."

"E como é que foi isso?" ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Não sei. Tudo o que sabemos é que um rapaz fugiu de casa com uma estranha e voltou dizendo que havia sido enfeitiçado, com medo de tudo, falando como se bruxas e magia existissem, escondendo-se em casa porque tinha medo que um de vocês fossem atrás dele," disse Bryce, tomando mais um gole e, agora, conseguindo aguentar o ardume, mas não sem fazer uma careta. "Você disse que pode apagar as nossas memórias. Meu amigo não tinha todas as lembranças do ano que desapareceu, mas ele se lembrava da bruxa e as coisas das quais ele se lembrava não eram nada legais. É comum entre vocês a prática de deixar memórias para traumatizar... Como você nos chamou? Os trouxas?"

"O que? Não," disse Jane, franzindo a testa. "Se qualquer incidente acontecer, o Ministério entra em ação para fazer o trouxa esquecer qualquer coisa que possa machuc-"

"Acho que o seu... Ministério foi meio relapso, então," disse Bryce, encolhendo os ombros. Estava claro que a mulher agora estava um pouco desconfortável com a história que ele estava contando. "Olha, moça, não estou dizendo que o seu pessoal é mau ou qualquer coisa assim... Só estou dizendo que acho que você pode nos deixar escapar dessa sem mudar nossas lembranças. O seu Ministério não apagou o sofrimento do meu amigo e eu só estou aqui por ele-"

"Está aqui atrás dele?" ela perguntou. "Olhe, não vi nenhum trouxa aqui nos últimos seis meses, doc-"

"O que? Não, não!" Frank riu. "Ele não veio e, infelizmente, nunca vai vir aqui. Ele morreu. Foi morto há três meses."

"Oh, me desculpe..." Feliks se sentiu mal pela garota, que agora parecia realmente sem jeito.

"E nós estamos procurando quem foi que fez isso com ele. Veja, o bom doutor aqui-" O homem deu um tapinha no ombro de Feliks. "Encontrou uma coisa que nos trouxe até aqui e agora... Só queremos saber se alguém aqui pode nos ajudar a encontrar quem matou o meu amigo. Queremos achar o culpado e levá-lo até a polícia, mas... Você disse algo sobre um Ministério? Vocês tem algum tipo de polícia?"

"Bom, temos... temos os aurores," disse Jane. "Eles trabalham para o Ministério."

"Acredito que tenham uma prisão?"

"Oh, sim, Azkaban."

"Então, vamos fazer um acordo, que tal?" Bryce sorriu e o médico se perguntou quando foi que Frank havia deixado de lado a máscara do jardineiro rabugento para virar o jovem bonito que estava tentando conquistar a moça do bar com um sorriso encantador. Jane encarou o homem por um momento, antes de respirar fundo e assentir. "Você nos deixa ir sem mexer na nossa cabeça. Nós tentamos encontrar algo que nos dê pistas sobre o crime e... Se no final isso não tiver nada a ver com magia, a gente fica com essas memórias de um lugar divertido e diferente. Se descobrirmos que o sujeito que procuramos é um de vocês, a gente vai atrás dele e os entregamos para as suas autoridades, assim vocês vão ter um criminoso a menos andando por aí."

"Não creio que estou arriscando perder a minha varinha por causa de dois trouxas bonitinhos," disse Jane, suspirando. "Mas não é como se o Black Siren fosse completamente legal perante a lei... Nem as atividades que ocorrem aqui dentro."

"Temos um acordo?" perguntou Frank, sorrindo e oferencendo a mão para a bruxa.

"Temos, Sr. Bryce," ela falou, esticando a mão, mas a afastando no último momento. "Mas apenas com uma condição! Seu amigo deve me falar o nome dele."

"Oh." Feliks sentiu o cotovelo do jardineiro o acertar nas costelas. "Feliks, Feliks Ravenwood."

"Que nome bonito." Jane sorriu e apertou a mão de Frank.

"Obrigado, boneca," o homem falou, segurando a mão dela e beijando o dorso de seus dedos. "Agora... Tem alguém por aqui que talvez saiba alguma coisa sobre um assassinato?"

* * *

 **N/A** : Bem vindo ao Black Siren, o lugar que eu queria muito que existisse de verdade. Desde que saiu o primeiro trailer de Animais Fantásticos e tinha uma cena do que parecia ser um speakeasy mágico, eu enlouqueci... Um speakeasy! Mágico! Infelizmente, queria que a cena do filme fosse mais longa ou mostrasse mais dos ocupantes do bar, mas a maior parte da minha necessidade de pubs mágicos underground foi suprida antes mesmo do filme lançar, quando escrevi os capítulos do Black Siren hehehe

Esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos e o Black Siren é 10/10 um dos cenários que eu mais gostei de escrever até hoje. Queria muito saber desenhar locais, porque ainda acho que não consegui colocar tudo o que queria ai do jeito certo. Por razões de 'a tradução não iria ficar boa de jeito nenhum', o nome do pub não foi traduzido para português.

Espero que tenham gostado. Como sempre, por favor, deixem um review dizendo o que estão achando da história, isso é muito importante pra quem está aqui escrevendo (:


	6. A Mesa de Apostas do Sr Coppersnout

**A Mesa de Apostas do Sr. Coppersnout**

 **.**

 **.**

A dona do pub mágico ( _que Deus o ajudasse, caralho, um pub mágico; o pobre Sr. Tom estava falando a verdade o tempo todo e ninguém fez nada_ ) fez uma careta e apontou para a porta atrás do bar, parcialmente escondida por garrafas e quinquilharias de vidro.

"Tem a mesa do velho Copper, docinho. Mas eu aconselharia você a não entrar se não tem o que apostar. Aquele goblin é selvagem nos jogos."

Frank esboçou outro sorriso encantador. Ele podia sentir Feliks irradiar nervosismo ao seu lado, algo que não tinha nada a ver com magia e sim com o seu bom humor repentino.

"Não se preocupe, boneca. Lá no exército, ninguém conseguia vencer o Tenente Bryce. Qual é o jogo desse tal Copper?" ele disse, já erguendo o seu copo de whiskey ( _whiskey feito de fogo, que maravilha da porra_ ) e ignorando o resmungo sofrido do médico.

A Srta. Fletcher sorriu de forma desafiadora.

"Pôquer, querido. Texas Hold'em, para ser mais específica."

"E quanto para entrar?"

O sorriso ficou ainda mais desafiador.

"Qualquer coisa de valor que tiver, amor. Os goblins não são tão exigentes quanto as pessoas pensam."

* * *

"Que diabos foi aquilo? Você tem algum tipo de transtorno de personalidade? Nunca vi você tão... tão _encantador!"_ Feliks exclamou enquanto eles atravessavam um longo corredor, indo na direção da mesa de pôquer.

"Antes de tudo, eu não sou maluco. Só estava sendo charmoso. A moça estava sendo gentil e eu fiz o mesmo. Se você tem problemas para falar com damas bonitas, o problema é seu, doutor." Frank estava sorrindo, ouvindo sua bengala fazer um som distinto contra o piso de madeira. Ele se sentia um novo homem, como era antes da guerra.

"Oh, oh, entendi, Tenente Bryce! Ai de mim, quase levei um balaço na cara tentando falar com você. Se soubesse que era tão fácil achar o seu lado bonzinho, teria dado algumas piscadelas para o senhor!"

Frank riu pelo nariz.

"Só você para me fazer rir numa hora dessas, doutor, só você."

A mesa de pôquer era exatamente como ele imaginava e ao mesmo tempo, completamente diferente. Havia uma mesa de mogno recoberta por feltro verde com dez cadeiras ao redor. Em um dos lugares, havia uma criatura estranha, baixinha e com olhos negros, que estava distribuindo as cartas. Apenas sete cadeiras estavam ocupadas, três mulheres e quatro homens. Bom... Pelo menos eles pareciam homens e mulheres, mas a luz era baixa e a maioria das pessoas no aposento tinham seus rostos cobertos, exceto o goblin e os dois trouxas.

"Em que posso ajuda-los, senhores?" o goblin perguntou.

"Quero entrar no jogo," disse Frank, sem hesitar.

Feliks congelou ao seu lado.

"Que merda você está fazendo, seu veterano maluco? A gente não tem dinheiro," o médico cantarolou perto do seu ouvido, sua voz parecendo tremer.

"Cresce, caralho, como se sua vida fosse grande bosta. Estou sendo proativo. O Sr. Esquisito ali não parece muito adepto de caridade, vou precisar ganhar a informação."

Feliks suspirou, mas assentiu e Frank mais uma vez voltou a sua atenção para o goblin, que parecia estar se divertindo.

"Como disse, quero entrar."

"São duzentos galeões para a mesa, amigo."

"Ou?"

Copper ergueu uma sobrancelha cabeluda, mas sorriu mesmo assim, expondo dentinhos pontiagudos.

"Vejo que o senhor não é um novato nas mesas. Bom, normalmente aceito qualquer coisa de valor: ingredientes, animais, segredos, joias. Na maioria das vezes é isso que apostamos aqui, não dinheiro."

Frank puxou a sua pistola e se aproximou da mesa devagar. Feliks soltou um barulho que deixava claro que ele queria ser engolido pelo chão, mas Bryce o ignorou.

"Isso é uma pistola. Ela tem seis tiros e está com munição. Smith & Wesson modelo 10."

O goblin olhou o objeto, mas não pareceu impressionado.

"Bela coisinha, senhor, mas _para que_ isso serve?"

Ao invés de responder, Frank atirou no copo de cidra de uma das bruxas (ou do que parecia ser uma bruxa).

A reação foi imediata: a mulher gritou e, após o som de vidro explodindo, sete varetas de madeira estavam apontados para ele e os olhos do goblin estavam do tamanho de um prato.

"Dá para usar para várias coisas, mas principalmente para matar pessoas, como o Dr. Ravenwood aqui pode lhe garantir," o homem explicou. "Agora só tem mais cinco tiros. Isso é o suficiente para que eu possa entrar?"

Frank podia sentir o cheiro do interesse no ar agora, depois do susto. Pelo menos os outros jogadores pareciam interessados. A bruxa cujo copo havia sido destruído estalou os dedos e uma das criaturinhas de orelhas grandes apareceu com outro copo.

O goblin fez um barulho com o nariz, mas gesticulou para ele se aproximar.

"Sente-se, garoto. Eu sou Coppersnout e esse é o lugar onde as coisas acontecem. Coloque seu brinquedinho perigoso na mesa e vamos começar."

* * *

O jogo começou muito calmo, apesar das apostas bizarras. Um das mulheres havia escrito algo em um pedaço de papel ( _com uma maldita pena e tinta, pelo o amor de Deus, aquelas pessoas eram estranhas_ ) e o colocou na mesa para aumentar a aposta. Ninguém perguntou nada. Frank imaginou que aquilo era o que o goblin queria dizer ao falar que eles apostavam segredos ali. Na sua vez, ele colocou na mesa o seu antigo relógio de bolso, e o jogo continuou.

De vez em quando os olhos de Coppersnout viajavam de um jogador para outro, e Frank notou que ele estava procurando algum trapaceiro. O problema de apostar em uma mesa de jogos mágica era que as pessoas podiam fazer o que quiser com as suas cartas ou com as dos outros.

Mas ninguém parecia se dar o trabalho de fazer isso.

Frank engoliu o próprio sorriso. Aquilo seria interessante.

* * *

Depois de três _rounds_ , havia apenas as bruxas e Frank na mesa, que havia conseguido ganhar de volta o seu relógio e sua pistola, junto com sete pedacinhos de papel, muito ouro e um colar delicado com uma pedra azul como pingente. Após outros homens terem saído, Feliks se aproximou da mesa, sentando distante o suficiente para mostrar aos outros que não estava participando do jogo.

"Se divertindo?" o médico perguntou com um sussurro, seus olhos olhando as mãos de cada um dos jogadores. Frank se perguntou se o homem conseguia ver algo com a sua sinestesia esquisita.

"Mais do que devia, colega," ele falou, sorrindo de leve para o amigo. "Aliás, mesa." Ele se dirigiu ao goblin, que virou para olhar a mulher ao seu lado.

Ela tinha pele negra e era alta, com um anel dourado pendurado em sua asa do nariz direita. Como as outras bruxas, ela tinha um lenço cobrindo o rosto, mas a deixa dela, o movimento que ela fazia sempre que estava mentindo, estava em suas mãos expostas.

Como naquele momento, no qual ela batucava ritmicamente na mesa, _um-dois-três, um-dois-três..._ Ela iria fazer uma jogada arriscada.

"Tudo dentro," ela falou, empurrando todas as suas apostas para o centro da mesa. O ar pareceu mudar, uma certa corrente de eletricidade fazendo todos acordarem.

As duas outras bruxas pareciam nervosas, uma asiática bonita com um olho verde e um azul, e outra que parecia ser árabe, como o próprio Frank, que usava um _niqab_. Elas não achavam que conseguiriam se safar daquela.

Bryce olhou para as suas cartas e para a mesa. Sem o _river_ , ele teria um _straight flush_. Ele tinha quase cem por cento de certeza de que nenhuma das três tinha algo parecido.

Arriscando, as outras mulheres também colocaram todas as apostas para dentro.

Frank não hesitou.

Feliks estava retorcendo os próprios dedos, parecendo nervoso. Até mesmo ele saberia a importância de uma jogada daquelas.

Copper olhava todos com uma expressão divertida, como se ele mal esperasse para dar uma bela gargalhada às custas deles.

Ele virou o _river_.

Um dez.

Frank tinha um _royal flush._

* * *

"Devo dizer que esse foi um dos jogos mais tensos que já tive. Tem certeza de que você não tem sangue irlandês como a nossa querida Jane?" perguntou Coppersnout.

"Não, senhor. Minha mãe veio das colônias. Do Raj britânico, sabe?" Frank falou, ajudando Feliks a guardar os seus ganhos da noite. Parte das apostas ficava na mesa, como era a regra da casa, mas aquilo não importava.

O que ele queria era informação e ele a tinha logo na sua frente.

* * *

Feliks queria se sentar com as coisas que o amigo havia ganhado e analisar cada um dos ganhos peculiares com cuidado. Não apenas porque aquela era a primeira vez que via tantas moedas de ouro em um lugar só ou porque seria interessante ver o que havia em cada pedacinho de papel ( _"O Ministro da Magia está dormindo com a esposa do Secretário do Departamento de Sigilo. Dizem que ela está prestes a deixar do Sr. Secretário,"_ dizia um deles), mas porque cada item possuía um pouquinho de luz ou cor grudado em si.

Mas eles tinham mais a fazer. O médico observou enquanto Frank falava com o goblin, esperando para ver se o homem iria tocar no assunto dos Riddle. Coppersnout parecia entretido, como se estivesse mesmo gostando de conversar com aquele homem (como eles os chamavam? _Trouxas_ ) que havia ganhado de um grupo de pessoas mágicas. Pensar sobre aquilo fez Feliks perceber o quão surreal tudo aquilo era: apostando com goblins e bruxas em um pub subterrâneo cheio de magia.

Quando Bryce virou para olhá-lo, o médico assentiu e olhou o goblin outra vez. Ele só podia esperar que Coppersnout fosse útil, ainda mais depois daquele jogo e dos longos momentos sentindo seu coração querer sair pela boca enquanto observava o outro homem jogar.

"Ouvimos falar que o senhor é bom com segredos," disse Frank e o médico ficou tenso, esperando para ver como a conversa iria se desenrolar. "E vimos isso hoje." O jardineiro sacudiu um pedaço de papel que eles haviam ganhado.

"Nós gostaríamos de saber se... Você poderia nos ajudar com algumas informações," disse Ravenwood, observando a criatura erguer uma sobrancelha e os observar com olhos negros que brilhavam com o que parecia curiosidade.

"Informação sobre o que, exatamente?" o goblin perguntou, batendo duas longas unhas sobre a mesa e fazendo seus diversos anéis brilharem com o movimento.

"Sobre um assassinato," disse Frank, como se eles estivessem apenas discutindo o tempo lá fora ou qualquer outro assunto trivial. O homem olhou para Feliks e o médico suspirou.

"Três meses atrás, em 13 de Julho, uma família... trouxa? Aye, uma família trouxa foi encontrada morta em uma vila em East Yorkshire, Little Hangleton," Ravenwood explicou enquanto guardava o restante das moedas de ouro. "Nós acreditamos que as mortes têm algo a ver com a... Comunidade mágica, por conta da causa da morte e do estado dos corpos, sabe? Não parecia um assassinato comum e nem uma morte natural."

"Queremos saber se você sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso," Bryce esclareceu.

O goblin os olhou por um longo momento.

"Eu posso saber de alguma coisa, mas acho que devo avisá-los de que estão se metendo com assuntos bruxos. As pessoas aqui no Black Siren são amigáveis, pois todos aqui são considerados excluídos da sociedade. Eles não podem se dar o luxo de mandar clientes e patronos embora. Lá fora, a dança segue outro ritmo."

Frank e Feliks trocaram um olhar rápido.

"Outro ritmo?" perguntou Bryce, sentindo-se tenso.

O goblin suspirou, mas respondeu mesmo assim:

"Esse pub é para os _queer_ , garoto. Fadas, solteirões e solteironas convictas, os afeminados e as masculinas. Se você ver um bruxo ou bruxa por aqui, pode ter certeza de que eles são invertidos de alguma forma. Assim como a maioria das criaturas que vem aqui. Outros são artistas, boêmios. Alguns só estão em relacionamentos com um ser classificado como criatura pelo Ministério. Ninguém aqui é um assassino e nem queremos esse tipo de clientela. Se você está atrás de um criminoso, é bom ser cuidadoso. Se essa pessoa já matou alguns trouxas sem razão alguma, ela não vai hesitar em matar vocês também."

"Independente do que esteja pensando, a gente já percebeu isso, obrigado. O que queremos saber é se o senhor sabe algo sobre essas mortes," Frank retrucou, claramente agitado. Feliks ainda o sentia tenso ao seu lado.

"Estava nos jornais há alguns dias," disse o goblin, se recostando na cadeira e sacudindo a mão para fazer um charuto aparecer entre os seus dedos: "Um bruxo chamado Morfin Gaunt foi preso pelo assassinato de alguns trouxas na data que vocês mencionaram. Mas eu tive alguém do Ministério aqui na minha mesa naquela época e ele disse, abre aspas, _'o desgraçado mal conseguia andar, imagine matar três trouxas sem acordar ninguém. Jogaram ele atrás das grades para calar a boca do velho Dumbles, pra mostrar para quem estiver olhando que o serviço foi feito'._ Se você quer ver toda a suposta investigação, a papelada deve estar no Ministério," disse Coppersnout, parecendo muito velho de repente.

Frank assentiu, a mandíbula parecendo tensa, e deixou a sala com pressa. Feliks olhou o goblin, mas este apenas acenou para ele, um gesto claro de que o estava dispensando, e o jovem médico seguiu o jardineiro até fora do corredor escondido atrás do bar, ignorando os olhares curiosos dos clientes do pub.

* * *

Frank, apesar da perna ruim, conseguia ser muito rápido quando queria e, por Deus, como ele queria naquele momento. Feliks o encontrou a alguns metros da entrada do Black Siren, sentado no chão e chorando lágrimas de ódio. O rosto dele estava vermelho e marcado, e ele socava o chão ou o próprio peito, enquanto deixava soluços pesados escaparem de sua boca.

"Frank, eu-" o médico começou a falar, depois de deixar o homem descontar a sua raiva por alguns minutos.

"Eu não me importo! Você ouviu o que ele falou? Nem mesmo esses bruxos se importavam! Ninguém a não ser nós, dois esquisitões, se importou em investigar a morte deles! Só prenderam um bruxo doido varrido qualquer, do mesmo jeito que a polícia quase fez comigo! Ninguém se importa!"

"Eu me importo, Frank, e você também. Por favor, só... respire fundo."

"Eu não quero respirar, eu quero morrer também! Eu estou enjoado disso. Estou cansado. Eles se foram e eu estou sozinho de novo." O homem ainda estava chorando, mas a raiva havia se extinguido e o que sobrou foi a exaustão.

"Eu estou aqui. Você não está sozinho, Frank, não ainda."

Frank riu pelo nariz de forma debochada, mas pareceu um pouco menos triste.

"Mesmo depois de eu quase lhe enfiar um balaço na cara por ser um sinesteta mágico que foi meter o nariz no meu jardim?" o homem perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

Feliks sorriu de lado e se abaixou para apanhar a bengala que o outro havia abandonado no meio do caminho.

"Mesmo depois disso." O médico riu. "Se você topar, podemos gastar o seu prêmio ali no bar."

Frank sorriu.

"Eu sempre topo uma bebida, parceiro."

Ravenwood sorriu largo, esticando uma mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar. Bryce fungou baixinho, enxugando o rosto na manga do casaco e depois deu um tapinha no ombro do médico para então seguir de volta para o fim do túnel. Feliks suspirou enquanto seguia o outro. Ele sabia que o homem havia sido afetado pela morte dos Riddle, era visível no jeito que ele falava da família e na sua determinação de seguir em frente com aquela missão maluca deles, mas uma coisa era ver os sinais implícitos do estado emocional de Frank, outra era ver o homem se deixar levar por tais emoções.

"Pensei que não iriam voltar!" disse a voz melódica de uma das sirenas do vitral das portas, a da direita.

"Pensamos que tinham brigado," disse a da esquerda, jogando um pedaço de alga em sua irmã.

"Nós não brigamos," disse Frank.

"Ele estava passando mal por causa do whiskey de fogo," Feliks explicou e recebeu um risinho em troca enquanto abria as portas.

Por um momento, os clientes do Black Siren viraram para olhar os dois, seus olhos cheios de curiosidade, mas logo voltaram para as suas conversas e atividades (alguns estavam bebendo, outros desenhando ou pintando, e um grupo estava ocupado demais se beijando). Jane Fletcher, no bar, continuou os observando e Feliks não sabia se ela estava curiosa ou preocupada com a possibilidade de eles causarem alguma confusão em seu pub.

"Por um momento achei que vocês tinham perdido e estavam tentando fugir do Copper," disse Jane, quando eles se aproximaram novamente. "Mas uma das moças que estavam jogando disse que você levou todo o ouro dela."

"Ela falou?" perguntou Bryce, fungando de novo. "Posso pegar mais um copo desse seu whiskey feito de fogo, querida?"

"Claro." A mulher sorriu, acenando com a varinha e fazendo um copo e uma garrafa flutuarem de novo.

Ravenwood observou a luz alaranjada que segurava os objetos no ar. Frank o havia chamado de sinesteta mágico há poucos minutos e agora aquilo estava em sua mente... Seria possível que aquilo que ele via fosse magia? Na mesa de Copper, ele havia visto diferentes cores brincando nas mãos dos jogadores, de vez em quando brilhando mais forte, antes de ficarem fracas outra vez, como se estivessem se preparando para algo e então desistindo. As mãos do goblin emanavam uma energia diferente... Parecia quase como raspas de prata que pulavam de seus dedos sempre que ele os batia na mesa. Os objetos que eles haviam ganhado também eram pintados com aquelas cores e luzes.

Respirando fundo e se distraindo da conversa no bar, o médico se virou e prestou atenção no local, nas pessoas, nos móveis e nas pinturas nas paredes. Em poucos segundos, as cores começaram a aparecer.

O grupo de goblins em uma mesa (pois agora ele sabia que se tratavam de goblins) tinham magias similares à de Copper: metálica e pesada. O homem doentio que estava sentado com duas moças tinha as pontas dos dedos brilhando vermelhas enquanto ele contornava a borda do copo de vinho. A bruxa de chapéu roxo estava agora sacudindo a mão em brincadeira e deixando para trás um traço de cor-de-rosa, enquanto os dois homens sentados perto dela tinham as mãos entrelaçadas com manchas de verde e amarelo se misturando sobre as suas peles. Era bonito e, até certo ponto, surpreendente.

"Sr. Ravenwood?" ele ouviu alguém o chamar a distância, mas seus olhos estavam entretidos demais na magia.

"Feliks!" A voz de Frank, mais forte e alta, o fez piscar e desviar o olhar. "Que diabos foi isso?"

O médico o encarou e depois olhou para a Srta. Fletcher, piscando devagar.

"Você consegue ver a magia?" ele perguntou para a bruxa, que franziu o cenho.

"Os feitiços? Os que têm cores, sim," ela explicou, saindo detrás do balcão e os guiando por entre as mesas até acharem uma vazia e elas gesticular para eles se sentarem. Ao lado deles, havia outra mesa ocupada por duas bruxas e um bruxo, que pareciam muito interessados deles. "Alguns feitiços são bem fáceis de notar, sabe? Como Expelliarmus, o feitiço de desarmar, que é vermelho brilhante. Lumus é uma luz pálida. Algumas pessoas dizem que a Maldição da Morte tem uma cor verde linda... Não é, Alfie?"

"Sim, pelo menos é o que o meu avô dizia," disse o bruxo da mesa ao lado. Ele vestia um colete azul brilhante e, pendurada em sua cadeira, havia uma capa da mesma cor. "Uma vez ele enfrento um bruxo das trevas, sabe. O homem tentou acertá-lo com uma Maldição da Morte-"

"Sua avó disse que o homem tentou matá-lo porque o pegou aos beijos com a esposa dele," disse uma das bruxas.

"Mas era um bruxo das trevas. O motivo é irrelevante," Alfie bufou. "Ele dizia que era um clarão verde esmeralda. Lindo, mas mortal."

"Maldição da Morte?" perguntou Frank, fazendo uma careta. Feliks respirou fundo... Ele havia conseguido fazer o homem sorrir um pouco e agora a morte dos Riddle já estava batendo na porta novamente. Muito cedo.

"Uma das três Maldições Imperdoáveis," disse a bruxa. Jane parecia satisfeita de ver que os dois trouxas agora estavam em boas mãos e logo voltou para o balcão. "A Maldição da Morte é a pior, claro, mas também tem a Cruciatus, a maldição da tortura, e a Imperius, a maldição do controle."

"E como... ela mata alguém?" perguntou Ravenwood, já temendo a resposta.

"Boa pergunta," disse Alfie. "Você sabe, Lilah?"

"Ninguém sabe," a moça que havia ficado quieta até agora falou. "A vítima só cai morta. Eles nem sabem que morreram se não virem a maldição chegando."

O médico sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua coluna, assim como sentiu Bryce ficar tenso ao seu lado. Ele se lembrava das necropsias dos três Riddle e como os corpos estavam perfeitos, como todos pareciam saudáveis que poderiam viver mais vinte ou até trinta anos, no caso de Tom Riddle. Ele se lembrava dos relatórios e da história sem sentido que a polícia havia inventado de que eles haviam morrido de susto... Os cadáveres não pareciam assustados, nem mesmo nas fotos tiradas na casa. Eles pareciam mortos e sem esperança.

Feliks não conseguiu evitar de pensar que Tom Riddle sabia que era uma maldição que o encontrou naquela noite. Ele conhecia magia enquanto todos à sua volta acreditavam que ele estava apenas inventando histórias. Ele sabia o que era uma varinha e, muito provavelmente, sabia o que esperar quando viu uma luz esmeralda irromper de uma.

"Eles sentem algo?" perguntou Frank, seco. "As... vítimas."

"Nunca falei com o fantasma de alguém que morreu por um Avada," disse Lilah. "Mas acho que não. Já ouvi falar de lugares para onde bruxos com doenças terminais vão para serem atingidos pela maldição... Deve ser uma morte rápida e indolor, se você não levar em consideração a parte da magia negra que envolve a maldição."

Ravenwood olhou para o jardineiro, sentindo-se aliviado ao ver os ombros de Frank relaxarem um pouco. Era bom, no fim das contas, saber que a família morrera de forma rápida e indolor... Bom, pelo menos para ele, cujo trabalho envolvia ver todo tipo de homicídios e acidentes horríveis que acabavam em morte.

"Sou Alfie, aliás," disse o bruxo, sorrindo e apontando para as mulheres. "Essas são Lilah e Flora."

"Frank." O jardineiro apontou para si e, depois, para o outro homem. "E esse é o Dr. Feliks."

"O homem que venceu na mesa do Copper," disse Flora, que usava roupas parecidas com as de Alfie, mas de cores trocadas. "Você já tem uma fama por aqui."

"Jane estava falando sobre as cores de feitiços." Lilah, cujo cabelo estava preso em diversas pequeninas tranças que estavam arrumadas em volta de sua cabeça, inclinou-se na direção deles. "Preciso perguntar, você pretende pintá-los? Pensei em fazer isso uma vez, mas no final as pessoas preferem quadros de centauros com coroas de flores na sala de jantar ao invés de um feitiço de desarmamento. Eles acham que isso é muito _abstrato!"_

"O que? Não." Ravenwood riu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Perguntou sobre a magia, se bruxos e bruxas podem vê-la."

"Depende do feitiço." Flora sorriu, marota, e tirou a varinha do bolso para sacudi-la rapidamente. O copo de Alfie flutou para longe da mão dele logo antes do homem tomar um gole deste. "Feitiço invisível."

Mas não era invisível. Não para Feliks. Para os seus olhos, o copo estava flutuando sobre uma pequena nuvem de fumaça azul.

"Você consegue ver?" murmurou Frank, olhando para o copo enquanto este voltava para a mão do bruxo.

"Aye, é azul e parece uma nuvem," ele explicou e deu um sorriso sem graça para o grupo. "Acho que consigo ver mesmo assim."

"Oh!" Alfie sorriu. "Eu já ouvi falar disso! Alguns bruxos e bruxas conseguem sentir magia de uma forma mais específica. Meu avô conseguia cheirar ela," ele falou e Flora suspirou. "Agora, é a primeira vez que vejo alguém que consegue _ver_ magia. Deve ser algo legal de pintar... Você pinta?"

"Eu... Na verdade, sim, mas não é nada muit-"

" _Você pinta?"_ perguntou Frank, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Aye," Feliks murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentar. A pintura, assim como o piano, não era algo que ele costumava contar para outras pessoas. "Como disse, é só um passatempo bobo."

"Acho que seria interessante se você tentasse pintar a magia que você vê." Alfie estava sorridente, mas logo fez uma careta quando olhou para as amigas, que tinham virado o rosto para a porta do Black Siren. "Oh, _parem com isso_ , pelo amor de Merlin."

Lilah e Flora pareciam embasbacadas, com sorrisos bobos em seus lábios e os olhos sonhadores. Feliks inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto observava as mulheres, para então se surpreender ao ver que Bryce, ao seu lado, tinha a mesma expressão no rosto. Olhos sonhadores e sorriso leve, suas bochechas estavam rosadas, como se ele tivesse acabado de tomar muito whiskey em um gole só.

"O que houve?" o médico perguntou, virando para olhar o outro lado do salão e arregalando os olhos.

Metade dos clientes tinham se virado para olhar a recém-chegada, uma mulher bonita com longos cabelos loiros platinados que pareciam flutuar quando ela andava. Ela sorriu para Jane, que acenou para ela, e então foi até a mesa do homem pálido e das duas mulheres com roupas de segunda mão. A estranha sorriu ainda mais enquanto se inclinava para abraçar uma das bruxas, beijando o topo da cabeça desta e a fazendo rir e corar.

Ela era realmente muito bela, a recém-chegada. O tipo de beleza que fazia com que Feliks quisesse olhá-la durante o dia inteiro, apenas olhando e tentando entender como as feições funcionavam no rosto dela para fazê-la parecer tão bonita... Ele se perguntou se ela conseguia manter uma conversa boa, porque parecia interessante conversar com ela.

"Senta ai, campeão." Ravenwood ouviu a voz de Alfie e piscou. A mulher ainda parecia muito bonita, mas a sua cabeça parecia menos leve. Quando ele se virou, o bruxo estava segurando Bryce pelo braço e o forçando a ficar sentado. "Oh, Merlin..." Ele sacudiu a varinha e espirrou água no rosto do jardineiro, que se assustou e saiu do seu transe. "Nem pense nisso. Ela voa com as Harpias."

"O que?" perguntou Frank, confuso.

"Ludmilla é mais interessada nas moças," o bruxo explicou, cutucando suas amigas e fazendo com que elas prestassem atenção na conversa outra vez. "Não o culpo por ficar todo tolo na frente dela. A maioria das pessoas ficam assim, afinal, ela é uma _veela_."

"Uma o que?"

"Uma _veela_ , Frank. O Ministério as classifica como criaturas. Moços e moças muito belos que conseguem te seduzir num piscar de olhos. É assim que eles caçavam, quando ainda viviam nas florestas... Do jeito que as sereias atraem os homens para o mar." Alfie riu, tomando um gole da sua bebida e então acenando para Feliks. "Graças aos deuses o irmão dela não veio hoje. Talvez Boris conseguisse prendê-lo mais, doutor."

Ravenwood deixou uma risada sem graça escapar e se virou para olhar em volta. Ele viu uma goblin subir no palco e estalar os dedos, fazendo com que estalos altos ecoassem pelo salão, chamando a atenção de todos.

"E agora," a goblin falou, sacudindo os dedos pontudos e fazendo as cortinas abrirem por conta própria (Feliks conseguia ver que aquilo fora efeito de um feitiço, graças às fagulhas de metal que emanavam das mãos dela). "É um prazer anunciar que a noite está prestes a ficar mais interessante! Por favor, uma salva de palmas para a nossa Feiticeira Cantora: Celestina Warbeck!"

A goblin correu para fora do palco assim que a música começou a tocar. O ritmo era divertido e parecia quase que um jazz, marcando a entrada de uma bruxa negra no palco. Ela foi até o dentro das luzes, dançando ao ritmo da música, seu vestido verde reluzindo sob os refletores, e começando a cantar:

 _Um caldeirão cheio de amor bem forte_

 _Que por ti a borbulhar estar_

 _Diga Incendio, e isso nem é tão quente_

 _Quandto minha poção especial!_

 _Não tenha medo, venha, dê um gole_

 _Nessa quente gostosura!_

 _O que tem dentro do meu caldeirão cheio de amor bem forte_

 _A sua vida vai completar!_

"Ah, isso é bem melhor que aqueles bêbados que cantavam n'O Enforcado," disse Frank, que estava observando a cantora com um sorriso no rosto.

"Aposto que é," disse Feliks.

Alguns clientes haviam se levantado de suas mesas e agora estavam no centro do salão, dançando e parecendo satisfeitos com a música enquanto giravam e pulavam e riam com seus parceiros. Jane Fletcher, atrás do balcão, estava sacudindo o corpo ao ritmo da música enquanto servia outro bruxo... Até Frank, sentado ao lado dele, estava batendo o pé no chão com ritmo. O médico apenas sorriu e relaxou na cadeira, fechando os olhos por um momento para aproveitar a música, mas não demorou muito para abri-los novamente. Ele estava curioso, queria ver como era ver a magia de todas aquelas pessoas, como elas interagiam uma com a outra em um momento tão frenético quanto aquele: era uma bagunça colorida.

Quando a cantora terminou a primeira música, não demorou para iniciar outra e outra e outra, até quase todos os bruxos e bruxas e criaturas estarem cansados demais por conta da dança e da bebida em excesso. Eles estavam, agora, jogados nas cadeiras, alguns com os penteados desfeitos, outros sem sapatos, tentando conversar ou apenas apoiando a cabeça na mesa para tirar um cochilo.

"A moça é boa," disse Frank, enfiando a mão no bolso do casaco e tirando dali a boina que havia dobrado e guardado mais cedo. "E ela é tão adorável quanto uma joaninha, não é?" O jardineiro riu e desdobrou o chapéu, colocando dentro deste duas moedas de ouro que eles haviam ganhado. Feliks se perguntava se o bom humor de Bryce era genuíno ou era apenas um efeito do álcool. "Passe em frente, doutor. Para a moça!"

* * *

Na última vez que o Dr. Ravenwood checou o seu relógio, eram três da manhã e não havia nenhum sinal de Frank Bryce ainda.

Depois da apresentação de Celestina, o médico decidiu esperar do lado de fora. Sua cabeça já estava girando por passar muito tempo dentro de um lugar fechado e, apesar de não gostar de admitir isso, ver tantas pessoas se beijando ou ficando muito próximas o deixava um pouco desconfortável, independente de serem homens ou mulheres ou criaturas, sempre fora assim. Quando ele perguntou para Frank se ele já estava pronto para ir embora (afinal, eles já estavam no Black Siren fazia três horas), o homem pediu por mais alguns minutos e aquela foi a última vez que ele viu o amigo longe da cantora, que parecia ter ficado muito feliz com a quantidade de dinheiro que Bryce havia juntado em seu chapéu para ela.

Lá fora, nos jardins de Redcliffe Square, a noite estava silenciosa e era impossível alguém imaginar que, logo ali embaixo, havia uma festa acontecendo. O céu estava escuro e limpo agora, mas, no meio de Londres, nenhuma estrela iria decidir mostrar as suas faces brilhantes. Feliks não conseguia não senti falta da Escócia nessas horas, quando olhava para o céu e esperava ver estrelas, mas se deparava apenas com uma escuridão parcialmente iluminada pelas luzes da cidade.

"Você perdeu uma festa do diabo, parceiro."

Ravenwood foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém falando. Frank estava cambaleando pelo jardim, apoiando-se na bengala e rindo. O médico apenas observou enquanto o homem alcançava o banco no qual ele estava sentado e se jogava ao seu lado.

"Eu vi a festa," ele falou, rindo fraco.

"Mas saiu cedo."

"Precisava de um pouco de ar," Feliks explicou, vendo o outro brincar com o chapéu e então o colocar na cabeça. "Se divertiu?"

"Como não fazia em anos." O homem riu. "Precisamos voltar logo."

"Você acabou de sair!"

"E queria poder ficar! Mas a Srta. Fletcher já estava limpando as coisas e Celestina tinha que ir embora." O jardineiro suspirou. "Ela falou algo sobre ter uma reunião com um grupo de banshees..."

"Banshees?" perguntou Feliks, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "O que ela vai fazer com um negócio desses? Colocá-las para gritar no coral de fundo?"

"Quem sabe, parceiro? Bruxos e bruxas e goblins e tudo essas coisas. Não seria surpresa ver banshees como coristas." Bryce encolheu os ombros e então parou de se mexer e falar por um momento, como se acabasse de ter alguma revelação. "Sabe, o Sr. Tom estava certo o tempo todo."

"Como é?"

"Sobre magia e bruxas," ele falou, seus olhos perdendo um pouco do brilho divertido. "Ele falava dessas coisas como se elas fossem reais. Contava histórias e era óbvio que ele acreditava que elas eram reais até certo ponto... Bruxas e fadas e magia. Ele gostava dessas coisas, quando elas não atrapalhavam o seu sono. Quando isso acontecia, ele ficava apavorado. Ele morria de medo que Merope Gaunt voltasse um dia. A Sra. Mary sempre dizia que se isso acontecesse, ela não deixaria aquela mulher chegar perto da casa, mas ele sabia que nós não poderíamos manter ela longe porque ela era uma maldita de uma bruxa e ele sabia disso e ninguém acreditava no que ele dia."

"É um pouco difícil de acreditar," murmurou Feliks, não sabendo se devia falar algo. "Mas agora você sabe que é real. E você teve sorte de conhecer essa... magia de um jeito bom. Aposto que era esse tipo de magia que Tom gostava, não? Alegre e diferente de tudo que conhecemos."

"É, acho que sim," o homem sussurrou, deixando a cabeça pender para trás. "Como a gente vai voltar pra casa?"

"Andando," disse Ravenwood, levantando-se e puxando o jardineiro consigo. "Está quase amanhecendo. Vamos."

* * *

 **N/A:** Que capítulo difícil de traduzir. Muitas gírias e termos de pôquer (eu não entendo absolutamente nada de pôquer). Antes de tudo, queria dizer que a cena do jogo de cartas foi escrita pela incrível Vika (highonbooks, aqui no FFNet), que está sempre me ajudando com essa história e aceitou escrever essa cena porque, como disse antes, não sei nada sobre cartas a não ser quando é para ler a sorte nelas.

Acho que uma das cenas que mais esperava ver era a interação com o Coppersnout, porque foi ver o Gnarlak no trailer de Animais Fantásticos que me fez ficar louco por um goblin dentro de um 'speakeasy' bruxo.

 **1) Queer:** foi decidido não traduzir, porque... eu realmente não sei como eu traduziria queer, mas se alguém não souber o que significa, é meio que indica pessoas que não seguem o padrão da heterossexualidade;

 **2) _"Fadas, solteirões e solteironas convictas, os afeminados e as masculinas"_ :** isso era _"The fairies and the butches"_... São gírias dessa década de 30/40. Fadas/fairies era uma gíria para se referir aos homens afeminados, butches seriam as mulheres masculinas; "solteirão/solteirona convicta" (convicted bachelor) também era uma gíria para se referir à homossexuais. "Invertidos" (inverts) também se referia a homossexuais;

 **3) _"Ela voa com as Harpias"_** : uma adaptação de frases como 'friends with Dorothy', usadas durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial para se referir a homossexuais; aqui foi usada para se referir à moças que preferem moças, logo, preferem voar com as Harpias de Hollyhead (;

 **4) _"Tão adorável quanto uma joaninha"_ : **as cute as a bug's ear, uma gíria para falar que alguém era muito fofo;

 **5) A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love:** é uma das músicas da Celestina Warbeck que realmente são tocadas no Wizarding World of Harry Potter (minha favorita ainda é You Stole My Cauldron), acho que dá pra achar as apresentações dela no youtube. A tradução é minha e muito mal feita, foi mal;

Apesar da dificuldade para traduzir algumas coisas, foi muito legal tanto escrever quanto traduzir esse capítulo. Os rapazes estão finalmente se soltando mais :)

Espero que tenham gostado, como sempre, digam aí o que estão achando.


	7. Um Conto de Soldados e Enigmas

**Um Conto de Soldados e Enigmas**

 **.**

 **.**

Feliks sabia que devia estar conseguindo ver pelo menos o contorno dos móveis de seu quarto, mas sua visão estava borrada, graças à falta dos óculos, e cheia de pontinhos pretos. Sua cabeça latejava e seus olhos doíam com a pouca luz que entrava por entre as brechas da cortina. Dores de cabeça não lhe eram estranhas, mas a dor que estava sentindo no momento era completamente do que já sentira antes.

"Doutor?" Ravenwood se encolheu debaixo dos cobertores, gemendo, ao ouvir o barulho alguém batendo na porta de leve, logo antes de abri-la. "Você não devia estar no trabalho?"

Parte dele queria dizer que sim, ele devia e iria se encrencar por estar atrasado, mas outra parte só queria dizer à Frank que os mortos não iriam se levantar e sair correndo do necrotério, logo, sua dor de cabeça era mais importante.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele ouviu passos ecoando e o som parecia mais alto do que o normal, fazendo sua cabeça latejar ainda mais.

"Aye," ele mentiu, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro e puxando as cobertas para cobrir a cabeça. "Merda, não."

"O que houve?" perguntou Bryce e o médico queria poder ver o rosto do outro para conseguir entender o que aquele tom de voz significava.

"Dor de cabeça."

"Você quer... alguma coisa pra isso?"

"Acho que tenho aspirina no banheiro," o homem falou, colocando a mão para fora do cobertor e acenando na direção do banheiro.

Ravenwood ouviu os passos se afastarem e o som de Frank vasculhando as suas coisas no banheiro. Debaixo do cobertor, ele massageou as têmporas e gemeu ao notar que aquilo de nada ajudava.

"Aqui está."

Lentamente, Feliks se sentou, fechando os olhos quando a luz fraca do quarto o atingiu. Ele permaneceu assim por um momento, antes de abri-los e ver tudo borrado e manchado de preto. Ele conseguia distinguir a silhueta de Bryce ao seu lado e esticou a mão para apanhar os comprimidos a caneca de água.

"Você está com uma cara horrível," disse Frank, agora com a voz bem mais baixa.

"Obrigado," ele falou e então engoliu o comprimido.

"Não sabia que tinha bebido tanto na noite passada." O jardineiro pegou a caneca. "Posso pegar uma? Minha cabeça não 'ta tão ruim quanto a sua, mas ainda está irritando um pouco."

"Não bebi. Digo, não bebi álcool. Eu queria... Poder prestar mais atenção nas coisas," Ravenwood explicou, voltando a se deitar e suspirando. "Fique a vontade."

"Obrigado, parceiro." O médico ouviu o barulho dos comprimidos sacudindo dentro do potinho de vidro. "Vou deixar você descansar, certo? Vou tentar ficar em silêncio. Grite se precisar de alguma coisa."

"Certo."

Os passos de Frank foram abafados quando a porta do quarto se fechou. Feliks soluçou baixinho quando um latejar mais forte atravessou a sua cabeça e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro, tentando achar algum conforto nisso.

* * *

"Vamos, acorde."

A voz de Frank apareceu do nada e lembrou Feliks da dor em sua cabeça, que estava desaparecendo lentamente, deixando apenas a sua visão afetada. Quando ele abriu os olhos, o rosto de Bryce era apenas uma mancha preta no meio de um borrão, mas ele conseguia ver a caneca que este lhe entregava.

"Que isso?" o médico perguntou, se empurrando para ficar sentado e se encostando na cabeceira da cama.

"Chá," Frank explicou, colocando a caneca nas mãos dele e deixando um pacote de biscoitos na cama. "E algo para comer."

"Wow." Ravenwood arqueou uma sobrancelha e inspirou o cheiro do chá enquanto estreitava os olhos para tentar enxergar o que havia no pacote. "Obrigado."

"Quer seus óculos?"

"Não vão ajudar muito," disse Feliks, tomando um gole do chá e fazendo careta. Era forte e amargo. "Do que é isso?"

"Tanaceto." Bryce pegou um biscoito e deu uma mordida. "A Sra. Mary e o Sr. Tom diziam que ajudava com dor."

"Oh. E onde você achou tanaceto? Não lembro de alguém por aqui ter no jardim."

"Londres é um caos, mas pelo menos tem algumas lojas bem diferentes por aqui." O homem deu de ombros e observou enquanto o outro tomava o chá até que a caneca ficasse vazia e Feliks estivesse, outra vez, olhando para o nada. "Ainda está doendo?"

"Um pouquinho. É mais... Como se tivesse doído tanto antes que agora só está dolorido." Ele riu, lembrando-se da época em que ainda via pacientes e tinha que tentar decifrar as descrições dos sintomas. "É a visão que está incomodando... E os sons, que estão parecendo altos demais." Ele suspirou, apoiando as mãos no colo e olhando para o biscoito que Frank estava comendo, sentindo seu estômago revirar. "E um pouco de náusea... Que horas são?"

"Três da tarde," disse Bryce, pegando a caneca e colocando-a na mesa-de-cabeceira. "Já sentiu isso antes? Ou acha que foi algo que bebeu ou comeu ontem?"

"Comi a mesma cosia que você e não bebi álcool," ele explicou. "Eu já tive dores de cabeça, mas hoje parece mais uma enxaqueca..."

O jardineiro ficou em silêncio por um momento e Feliks decidiu que odiava não poder ver o rosto dele e, dessa forma, não saber o que estava se passando na cabeça do outro.

"Será que pode ser a magia que você viu ontem?" perguntou Frank. Ele ainda estava mantendo a voz baixa e o médico só podia agradecer por isso. "Sei que você vê essas coisas a vida inteira, mas você nunca esteve em um lugar tão cheio de gente com magia, não é? Talvez tenha sido... demais?"

"Está me dizendo que estou tendo uma sobrecarga sensorial por magia?" Ravenwood respirou fundo e riu fraquinho, pegando um biscoito e brincando com este antes de comê-lo.

"Você estava olhando para todos os lados ontem, como se tudo fosse muito interessante e fosse impossível prestar atenção em apenas uma coisa," disse Bryce. "Talvez não é que você sempre vá ficar passando mal depois de ver muita magia, mas... Deve ter acontecido porque você exagerou ontem e foi a primeira vez que viu tudo isso com tanta intensidade."

"Faz sentido." O homem comeu outro doce e deslizou na cama até ficar deitado de novo, rindo. "Estamos falando de magia causar enxaqueca. O quão doido é isso?"

"É bem louco."

Ravenwood fechou os olhos, virando de lado e suspirando. Ele estava cansado e a dor de cabeça só o ajudou a aumentar a exaustão. Ele sentiu a afundar um pouco e imaginou que Frank havia sentado ao seu lado.

"A gente foi num pub mágico," disse Feliks, sentindo um sorriso bobo aparecer nos lábios. "Havia bruxos e bruxas e goblins e lobisomens e vampiros... Havia uma moça linda que fez você agir feito um tolo. Você apostou com um goblin e ganhou. E terminou a noite trocando beijos com uma bruxa cantora!" Ele respirou fundo, fazendo uma careta ao sentir uma onda de dor na cabeça. "E eu achava que três necropsias inconclusivas eram esquisitas."

"Foi uma noite louca." A voz de Frank soava distante, suas palavras saindo cada vez mais baixas.

"Ela tinha uma voz boa. E a outra moça, a que estava com a lobisomem, ela tinha um rosto legal," murmurou Ravenwood, logo antes de franzir o cenho ao sentir os dedos de Bryce afagando sua cabeça. "Que isso?"

"O que?"

"Você 'ta me afagando feito cachorro," ele respondeu, abrindo os olhos para ver o outro dar de ombros. O médico não iria admitir, mas a verdade era que ter alguém passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos era bem relaxante.

"Da onde você é, doutor?" perguntou Bryce e Feliks sentiu o colchão mexer outra vez quando o homem se encostou na cabeceira.

"Inverness," ele respondeu. "É perto do Lago Ness. E você?"

"Little Hangleton." Havia um tom diferente quando ele falava o nome da vila. Podia ser ressentimento, mas nada impedia de ser uma certa saudades.

"E você conheceu os Riddle...?" Ravenwood perguntou.

"Um dia meu pai estava voltando de Londres e conheceu o Sr. Thomas no trem. Eles conversaram e ele ficou surpreso que o Sr. Riddle, o arrogante, era na verdade um homem gentil," ele explicou, rindo. "Ele estava desempregado, sabe. E o Sr. Thomas disse que estava precisando de alguém para cuidar do jardim..."

"Então você não é o primeiro Bryce a cuidar daquelas flores." O médico riu fraco.

"Nah. Às vezes eu ajudava ele com o trabalho pesado. Eu trabalhei em Great Hangleton por um tempo, ajudando em uma fazenda perto da cidade." Frank suspirou, seus dedos se movendo mais devagar pelos cabelos de Ravenwood. "Ai veio a guerra e eu logo entrei pro exército, achando que seria uma grande aventura. Lembro que achava que eu era muito mais maduro e responsável que o Sr. Tom, porque eu tinha me alistado e iria defender o meu país, enquanto ele ainda estava se escondendo dentro daquela casa, mesmo que ele sendo jovem e saudável."

Feliks tentou imaginar um Frank Bryce mais novo, deixando para trás a sua vila para ir em busca do mundo e fazer algum serviço nobre na guerra. Um Frank Bryce mais novo julgando o homem que tinha medo de sair de casa... Ele se perguntava o quanto o jovem soldado iria julgar o seu eu mais velho por admirar e defender Tom Riddle.

"Então um dia nós fomos atacados e tinha esse garoto – ele devia ser dois anos mais novo que eu -, que entrou em pânico e não sabia para onde ir ou o que fazer. Não lembro o nome dele, só consigo lembrar dos olhos verdes e arregalados, do quão assustado ele estava," ele continuou falando, olhando para o nada. "Eu tentei alcançar ele e puxar ele para algum lugar seguro e foi ai que levei um tiro." Ele ouviu a outra mão de Bryce dar um tapinha na sua perna machucada. "O garoto morreu e eu fui dispensado com honras e mandado para casa. No começo, eu continuava achando que fiz a coisa certa, mas ai a dor não passou e meus nervos pioraram cada vez mais porque eu não aguentava barulhos altos ou pessoas me olhando e sussurrando sobre como a guerra havia fodido com a minha cabeça."

"Eu nunca me arrependi de tentar ajudar aquele menino, mas acho que não teria me alistado com tanta vontade se soubesse que tudo isso iria acontecer." A mão de Frank permaneceu parada por um momento na cabeça de Feliks, antes de se mover outra vez. "Eu não podia mais fazer trabalho pesado por causa da perna e eu não podia tentar trabalhar com comércio ou coisas assim por causa dos nervos que não aguentavam mais pessoas. Meu pai morreu pouco depois de eu voltar e eu estava sozinho... Minha mãe morreu alguns anos antes da guerra."

"Me desculpe," murmurou Ravenwood.

"O Sr. Riddle veio atrás de mim e perguntou se eu queria assumir o lugar do meu pai como jardineiro." O homem riu um pouco mais alto. "Eu disse que iria matar todas as flores, porque não sabia nada de jardinagem."

"E ele arriscou mesmo assim?" perguntou Feliks. "Era um homem corajoso, esse Sr. Riddle."

"Ele disse que a esposa iria me ensinar o que eu precisasse saber. Eu falei da minha perna e ele disse que estava tudo bem, eu não precisava fazer esforço. Era um jardim grande, sim, mas a Sra. Riddle estava sempre por perto, querendo ajudar," ele continuou. "Eu era até alérgico! No começo, aquelas flores me faziam espirrar até quase meu cérebro sair pelo nariz... Mas o trabalho era calmo e quieto. A Sra. Riddle me ensinou tudo o que sabia de jardinagem e os Riddle eram bons como patrões. Não demorou muito para eu vender a casa onde vivi com os meus pais – os Riddle a comparam – e ir morar na casinha nos fundos dos terrenos."

"E Tom Riddle...?"

"O Sr. Tom era... quieto e distraído, distante. Até a primeira vez que eu o encontrei lá fora durante a noite, de pijamas e parecendo que tinha acabado de ver um fantasma. O cabelo todo bagunçado, como o seu, doutor," ele falou, rindo enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de Feliks. "Ele estava lá porque havia sonhado com Merope Gaunt – até hoje não sei porque ele me contou isso – e eu, porque havia sonhado com a maldita guerra de novo. Depois disso, ele começou a falar e nunca parou. Ele gostava de falar, de contar histórias, de explicar coisas que eu não sabia e de aprender qualquer coisa que podia, mesmo se fosse algo inútil." A mão do homem se aquietou outra vez. "Foi ai que entendi que não tinha jeito do Sr. Tom sobreviver se ele fosse para a guerra. Ele sabia das suas limitações e as respeitava, mesmo que estivesse tentando trabalhar com elas, devagar. Acho que aprendi isso com ele."

"Como?" Ravenwood perguntou. A dor na cabeça ainda estava presente como uma dorzinha enfadonha, mas ouvir Frank o ajudava a se distrair.

"Eu amava caçar, sabe? Eu e meu pai costumávamos caçar juntos. Ficou mais difícil depois do tiro e eu tive que entender e aceitar." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Também descobri que não era divertido caçar sozinho. Os Riddle não caçavam... Eles tinham aqueles cavalos lindos e nem mesmo naquelas caçadas de raposa dos ricos eles iam."

"Interessante. Eles pareciam o tipo de pessoas que gostam de caça de raposa."

"O Sr. Thomas e o Sr. Tom eram bons com os cavalos... O Sr. Tom era quem mais os usava. Havia dois: Ivan, uma besta negra teimosa, e Bilbo, que era calmo e doce. Tom era bom com os dois."

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto outra vez. De vez em quando, Feliks sentia um puxão do sono, mas tentava permanecer acordado, mesmo que fosse difícil por conta dos dedos de Bryce em seus cabelos. Ele já tinha dormido demais.

"Eu nunca conheci o meu pai," Ravenwood falou sem nem perceber e então riu. "E não lembro da minha mãe. Ela morreu quando eu tinha um ano. Fui criado por um tio e uma tia... Eles não são irmãos da minha mãe, mas... Aye."

"Oh... Me desculpe."

"Eu te deixei desconfortável, desculpe." O médico riu. "É só que você acabou de falar sobre você e achei que seria justo compartilhar alguma coisa também."

O jardineiro riu.

"O que aconteceu com o seu pai?"

"Não sei. Ele nunca esteve por perto. Minha tia diz que minha mãe lhe disse que ele não podia ficar conosco, mas que não devíamos julgá-lo por isso... Ele estaria ali se pudesse. A gente nunca entendeu se isso significava que ele havia morria," Ravenwood explicou.

"Então, Ravenwood...?"

"Sobrenome da minha mãe."

"É um nome legal. Feliks... Algum nome do meio?"

"Darius."

"Feliks Darius Ravenwood," disse Frank, devagar. "Se eu não o conhecesse, diria que é um dos bruxos do Black Siren, a julgar pelo nome."

" _Ha_. Um nome bruxo."

"Só falta uma varinha."

"E magia," disse Feliks, finalmente abrindo os olhos e olhando o homem. A mancha escura agora encobria apenas metade do rosto de Frank. "E você? Algum nome do meio mágico?"

"Frank Khaled Bryce. Um de nós precisa ser trouxa, não é?"

"É um nome bonito," disse Ravenwood, convencido. "Ouvi você falar para o goblin que sua mãe era das Índias... Interessante. Qual o nome dela?"

"Ela veio de Sind...Zahra, o nome dela. Meu pai era Anthony. E o da sua mãe?"

"Rovena. Ela era... dos arredores de Inverness, pelo que eu saiba."

"Qual é a da sua família e nomes bruxos?"

"É um nome albanês," ele explicou. "E não, a gente não tem ascendência albanesa. Meu avô uma vez visitou a Albânia ou algo assim."

"E por que Feliks com 'KS' e não com um 'X'?" perguntou Bryce. "O nome do meio do Sr. Tom era Felix, mas com um 'X'."

"Boa pergunta. Eu sei que é a transliteração do nome em russo... Eles não tem uma letra com o som de 'X', então eles usam 'K' e 'S' no lugar," o médico falou, fechando os olhos outra vez. "Significa-"

"Sortudo, feliz," disse Frank. "Tom uma vez me disse que achava que o nome do meio dele era uma grande ironia."

Feliks assentiu e suspirou. O sono continuava o puxando e, dessa vez, ele cedeu.

* * *

Feliks Ravenwood devia saber que a sua ausência não seria bem aceita pelo Inspetor Chefe. O homem passou os próximos dias trabalhando até tarde para compensar a falta por causa da enxaqueca. Os mortos não se importaram, é claro, mas o seu trabalho não era apenas para eles e haviam respostas que precisavam ser dadas para os investigadores e famílias, além de toda a papelada que precisava ser redigida e assinada.

"Você deu uma olhada nessas coisas?" perguntou Frank, durante a janta, depois do médico ter voltado de um dia particularmente exaustivo (um corpo fora encontrado boiando no Tâmisa e outro, já meio decomposto, dentro de uma lixeira).

"Não," ele falou, olhando para o homem e vendo que ele havia espalhado pela mesa os sete pedacinhos de papel (dois deles eram de pergaminho) que eles haviam ganhado no jogo de pôquer. Os segredos da mesa do Sr. Coppersnout. "Só dei uma olhada em um que dizia que o Ministro da Magia está tendo um caso com... Quem?"

" _A mulher do Secretário do Departamento de Sigilo_ ," Bryce leu em um dos papéis. " _'Dumbledore visto em Berlim por um dos aurores que estão seguindo as atividades de Grindelwald'_ ... _'Tesouro dos Lestrange está enterrado a alguns metros do Chalice Well.'"_

"Tesouro?" perguntou Feliks, antes de comer uma garfada do seu jantar e fazer uma careta, engolindo rápido. "Você colocou pimenta no purê de batatas?"

"Seria interessante visitar o Chalice Well," o jardineiro murmurou. "Coloquei."

 _"_ _Por quê?"_

"Porque purê de batatas é sem graça," ele falou e escolheu outro papel. _" 'O herdeiro dos Malfoy está juntando dinheiro para comprar outra casa no interior_ ', boa sorte ao herdeiro dos Malfoy."

"Deixe-me ver." O médico pegou um papel _. "'A herdeira dos Black logo se casará com um Potter. Rumores dizem que ela será deserdada.'"_

"Qual é a desse pessoal com herdeiros?" perguntou Frank _. "'Deserdação de Alphard Black será anunciada na próxima temporada.'_ Esses Black devem ter feito algo muito ruim."

 _"'_ _Professor de Hogwarts alerta para o perigo do surgimento de um novo Lorde das Trevas...'"_ Feliks começou a ler, mas acabou deixando a voz morrer antes de terminar _. "'Após assassinato de família trouxa. Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas nega tal perigo.'"_

Quando ele ergueu o olhar, Frank Bryce o encarava com o rosto transformado em linhas duras e suspeita. O homem podia falar sobre os Riddle o dia inteiro, mas o humor dele sempre piorava quando ele se lembrava que seja lá quem os matou ainda estava a solta.

"Mas não faz sentido," disse ravenwood. "Se eles temem um... Lorde das Trevas, eles estariam investigando, não é?"

"Esse professor não parece ser do Ministério." Frank coçou o queixo, pensativo. "Coppersnout mencionou um 'Dumbles', lembra? Ele disse que o Ministério prendeu Gaunt apenas para calar o _'velho Dumbles'."_

"Ele também falou que os relatórios de investigação devem estar no Ministério deles," murmurou Feliks, sentindo uma onda de entusiasmo crescer dentro de si.

"O que foi?" O jardineiro observou-o por um momento e arregalou os olhos. "Você quer invadir o Ministério."

"Não," disse Ravenwood, sentindo um sorriso teimoso repuxar os cantos de seus lábios. "Eu só quero fazer uma visita."

* * *

 **N/A:** Então, conhecemos um pouco mais dos meninos com esse capítulo. Como eu disse para a Vika (highonbooks), não tem coisa que eu goste mais do que ficar assim, deitado e conversando sobre coisas alheias e eu sinto falta de ver isso em livros/filmes/séries acontecendo entre homens? Parece que amizades masculinas são baseadas em quem é mais másculo, jogar video game, beber e falar de algum esporte.

 **1) Rovena:** realmente é um nome albanês;

2 **) Zahrah:** nome árabe que significa 'flor desabrochada';

 **3) Tanaceto:** matricária, feverfew, _Tanacetum parthenium,_ uma planta que tem propriedades antipiréticas, usada também em dores de cabeça e artrite; _  
_

Muito obrigado, Dorabel Essa, pelos reviews e mensagens que são sempre ótimos de ler e divertidos de responder (desculpe os textões). Espero que tenham gostado e digam o que estão achando (:


	8. A Cartomante

**A Cartomante**

 **.**

 **.**

"Por que tanto livro de astronomia?" perguntou Frank, olhando os livros na estante da sala de estar.

"Porque eu gosto de astronomia e gosto de ler sobre isso de vez em quando," disse Feliks, esticando o pescoço para olhar o outro de onde estava, na frente do fogão, terminando o jantar.

"Ler sobre medicina não é o suficiente?" Ele ouviu o outro homem murmurar. "Tem alguma coisa sobre plantas?"

"Acontece que tenho sim. Posso procurar pra você depois da janta," ele falou, desligando o fogão e colocando a mesa.

"Eu sei algumas coisas sobre ervas e temperos, mas vai ajudar aprender mais pra não parecer um idiota na frente dos clientes quando eles pedem algo que não conheço," disse Bryce, aproximando-se da mesa e sentando.

Já fazia quase um mês desde que Frank chegara a Londres e o homem havia decidido que já havia passado tempo suficiente dentro de casa enquanto Feliks estava trabalhando. Ele então decidiu ir atrás de trabalho nos arredores e encontrou uma casa de chás. Não era o que o jardineiro esperava, mas pelo menos tinha algo a ver com o que ele já conhecia e amava. Isso também melhorou o humor de Frank, já que agora ele parecia mais propenso a sair de casa e conhecer Londres ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ficar de luto pelos Riddle... Ele havia até começado a fazer um jardim de ervas no minúsculo pedaço de grama que havia na frente do flat.

"Me diga," disse Frank, servindo-se do ensopado. "Viu alguma coisa diferente nos últimos dias?"

Feliks riu. Sim, ele estava vendo magia muito mais frequentemente agora, mas ele suspeitava que isso estivesse acontecendo por agora saber o que procurava ou ao menos saber não ignorar o que via.

"Acho que vi um bruxo ontem," ele falou. "Na Charing Cross... Um homem com roupas esquisitas e deixando um traço de magia."

"Qual é a dos bruxos com roupas?" perguntou Bryce. "Pensei que as coisas extravagantes eram uma exclusividade dos clientes do Black Siren."

Aparentemente não era isso. Desde a visita deles ao pub debaixo dos jardins, Ravenwood já havia visto quatro pessoas que ele suspeitava serem bruxos e bruxas, e todos pareciam não entender como a moda funcionava: um homem estava vestido com uma capa de veludo longa no meio de Londres, outro usava roupas que pareciam pertencer ao século passado e as bruxas usavam chapéus e vestidos de aparência mais modernos, mas de cores fortes e destoantes.

"Falando no Black Siren," disse Feliks, erguendo os olhos para observar o outro. "Estava pensando em voltar lá nessa semana."

Os olhos de Frank acenderam com animação. De todas as pessoas, Frank Bryce era a última que ele suspeitaria gostar de um pub bruxo ilícito. Mas ali estava ele, sorridente com a perspectiva de voltar e Ravenwood suspeitava que isso não se dava apenas pela chance de eles encontrarem a Srta. Celestina Warbeck outra vez.

"Acha que conseguimos mais informações lá?" o jardineiro perguntou.

"Acho que é o único lugar onde vamos conseguir informação por enquanto," ele respondeu. "Se quisermos dar uma olhada nos relatórios da investigação do Ministério, precisamos dar um jeito de chegar lá."

"Antes de tudo, a gente precisa saber _onde_ fica o Ministério da Magia," murmurou Frank. "Acho que não vamos encontrar isso nos Classificados."

"É por isso mesmo que vamos voltar ao Siren." Ravenwood sorriu. Ele estava curioso para ver como o seu corpo iria reagir à magia quando ele voltasse para vê-la no pub... Ele queria saber se conseguiria evitar outra enxaqueca por conta de uma sobrecarga sensitiva por magia.

"Onde você acha que esse Ministério pode estar?"

"Não tenho ideia. Quero dizer, a gente encontrou o Black Siren debaixo de um jardim... O Ministério pode estar em qualquer lugar."

"Sim, mas acho que seria meio difícil esconder todo um Ministério debaixo de alguma coisa."

"Eles tem magia, Frank," disse Feliks. "Não me surpreenderia se eles conseguissem esconder o que quisessem, onde quisessem."

E era exatamente isso que o preocupava.

* * *

O Dr. Ravenwood queria não estar tão cansado na noite em que voltaram ao Black Siren. Era sexta-feira e ele deixara o necrotério e fora direto para os jardins de Redcliffe Square para encontrar Frank, que havia conseguido chegar ao Chelsea sem se perder (ele ainda estava se acostumando com Londres). O pub debaixo do jardim estava cheio e animado com a música que já tocava.

"Pelo visto não conseguiram ficar longe por muito tempo," disse Jane Fletcher, aproximando-se da mesa onde eles estavam e apoiando as mãos nos ombros deles. "É bom vê-los por aqui, garotos. Em que posso ajudá-los?"

"Poderia nos trazer um pouco daquele seu whiskey, querida?" perguntou Frank, deixando escapar um daqueles sorrisos encantadores que surpreendera tanto Feliks da primeira vez que o viu.

"O mesmo pra você, amor?" perguntou Jane, olhando o médico.

"Oh, não, obrigado... Você tem algo não alcoólico?"

"Gillywater e cerveja amanteigada," ela explicou. "Está meio friozinho lá fora, não é? Acho que uma cerveja amanteigada vai lhe cair bem."

A bruxa deu uma piscadela para eles e se fastou. Enquanto olhava em volta, Ravenwood viu rostos familiares: Alfie estava ali, junto de Lilah; a bela _veela_ chamada Ludmilla estava sentada em outro canto do salão, junto com um rapaz muito bonito que Feliks suspeitou ser o irmão dela, Boris (ele era muito bonito mesmo e seu rosto, também, era digno de ser estudado). O grupo de goblins também estava reunido em uma das mesas, rindo e mostrando objetos brilhantes ou joias um para o outro, discutindo valores e trocando itens entre si.

"Certo, então... Pra quem perguntamos o que temos que fazer para invadir o Ministério deles?" Frank sussurrou, observando os outros clientes.

"Achamos que não fossemos vê-los outra vez!" Os dois viraram para ver Alfie se aproximando, puxando Lilah consigo. "Eu disse que eles voltariam, a maioria das pessoas volta."

"Boa noite," disse a bruxa, seguindo o amigo e sentand-se na mesa com eles.

"Olá," disse Bryce, sorrindo. "A gente estava meio ocupado, não conseguimos vir antes."

"O que importa é que agora estão aqui," disse Alfie, tomando um gole da sua bebida e colocando sobre a mesa o prato que havia trazido consigo. "Bolas de dragão? Estão uma delícia."

"Eu... Comi um sanduíche no trabalho, antes de vir pra cá," disse Feliks, sorrindo sem graça depois de olhar o petisco esquisito.

"Nas sextas, sempre nos seguramos para comer por aqui," Lilah explicou, pegando uma das bolas de dragão e a comendo. "A comida aqui é muito melhor do que na cantina do Ministério."

"Você trabalha no Ministério?" perguntou Frank, inclinando-se na direção da bruxa e sorrindo, parecendo genuinamente interessado.

"Sim, sou analista de símbolos exóticos," ela explicou. "Flora é uma aritmâncista, também trabalha no Ministério."

"Eu sou apenas um vendedor de livros," disse Alfie, fazendo bico. "Mas tenho edições lindas de livros raros como os ensinamentos de Merlin sobre feitiços de memória ou _Sua Velha Relíquia Mágica."_

"O que vocês dois fazem da vida?" a bruxa perguntou, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa e colocando o queixo sobre a mão.

"Jardinagem... Digo, eu _era_ jardineiro, agora trabalho em uma loja de chás. Ainda trabalho com ervas e plantas." Frank riu, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas já fui soldado. Fiquei no exército por um ano e meio."

"Você era um auror?" o bruxo perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Auror? Não, digo... Eu estava no exército normal," Bryce tentou explicar.

"Ele quer dizer o exército trouxa," disse Feliks.

"Você é um trouxa?" Os olhos de Alfie se arregalaram.

"Eu disse que eles eram trouxas," disse Lilah, parecendo satisfeita de saber que sua suspeita estava correta. "As coisas que vocês perguntaram da última vez lhes entregraram. Mas não se preocupem, o que acontece no Black Siren fica no Black Siren. E não é como se o Ministério esteja muito preocupado com o que acontece em um lugar como esse." Ela voltou a olhar Frank. "Então, o exército? Você lutou na guerra da qual os trouxas falam tanto? E depois virou um jardineiro?"

"Sim. Levei um tiro." O homem deu um tapinha na própria perna e indicou a sua bengala. "Quando voltei, comecei a trabalhar com jardins."

"Sabe, Herbologia é uma das áreas do mundo mágico que pode ser estudada e praticada por bruxos e trouxas," Alfie explicou. "Claro que é mais fácil para um bruxo trabalhar com plantas mágicas, porque ele vai ter magia para auxiliar. Mas um trouxa pode fazer isso também, se tiver o material necessário."

"Interessante," disse Frank. "Talvez eu vá até a sua livraria pra procurar alguma coisa sobre Herbologia."

"Eu tenho a mais nova edição do 1000 Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, completa com as ilustrações mais lindas da Wilhermina Miraphoria." O bruxo sorriu. "E ainda tenho uma ou duas cópias de um livro mais antigo sobre plantas... Teve só uma tiragem, lá em 1926. O editor diz que o ilustrador sumiu e eles não queriam atualizar o livro com outro artista, mas os desenhos são lindos."

"E você, senhor?" perguntou Lilah, indicando Feliks.

"O Dr. Ravenwood fala com os mortos," disse Bryce, sorrindo de lado ao ver a surpresa no rosto dos outros dois.

"Você é um necromante?" perguntou Alfie, olhando-o com uma expressão que era uma mistura de medo e curiosidade, assim que a Srta. Fletcher voltou com as bebidas deles.

"Desculpe a demora, duas harpias estavam reclamando da comid-" Jane estava falando ao chegar. "Quem é um necromante?"

"Eu _não_ sou um necromante," o médico falou, dando ênfase ao 'não' enquanto olhava feio para Frank.

"O que? Você mesmo diz que faz isso." O homem riu, pegando os copos que Jane havia lhes trazido. "Obrigado, Srta. Fletcher."

"Como um trouxa pode trabalhar com necromancia?" Lilah franziu o cenho. "A gente não aprende isso em Hogwarts."

"Tem muita coisa que não aprendemos em Hogwarts," disse a dona do pub. "Mas, realmente, Sr. Ravenwood, necromancia não é um ramo muito bem visto da magia-"

"Eu não sou um necromante, sério." Feliks riu, nervoso. Ótimo, agora aqueles bruxos achavam que ele trabalhava com algum tipo suspeito de magia. "Sou um médico."

"Um médico?"

"É assim que trouxas chamam os curandeiros, amor," disse Jane, apoiando-se nos ombros de Frank. "Mas por que você disse que ele é um necromante se ele trabalha com cura, Alfie?"

"Frank acabou de dizer que ele fala com gente morta," o bruxo explicou, apontando para os trouxas. "Como você fala com os mortos se é um curandeiro?"

"Eu sou formado em Medicina, ou seja, sou um médico ou curandeiro, como quiserem chamar," Ravenwood começou a explicar, perguntando-se o quão diferente o meio médico bruxo era do que ele conhecia. "Meus estudos na escola médica eram voltados a curar ou pelo menos oferecer conforto durante uma doença, mas depois de formado me especializei em Patologia, que é o campo da Medicina que estuda as doenças-"

"Não é disso que se trata a cura?" perguntou Lilah.

"Aye, mas a Patologia estuda as modificações que uma doença causa em órgãos específicos e como a gente consegue identificar essas mudanças para poder diagnosticar algo," ele explicou. "Não tenho ideia de como isso funciona no mundo bruxo, mas para os trouxas um diagnóstico depende da história do paciente, do exame físico e, às vezes, de outros exames, o que pode incluir o histopatológico... Que é quando um médico tira um pedacinho de um órgão doente e manda para analise. Nós estudamos esse tecido e tentamos descobrir o que está acontecendo."

O bruxo e as bruxas olharam um para o outro por um momento, confusos. Feliks se perguntou se todo aquele conceito (tirar parte de um órgão e mandá-lo para análise) soava bárbaro para aqueles que possuíam magia ou se havia algo similar no meio médico deles. Pelo olhar deles, uma biópsia era algo fora do comum.

"Mas o que isso tem a ver com necromancia?" perguntou Jane, olhando para Frank, que simplesmente gesticulou para o médico.

"Também me especializei em Patologia Forense, que é o campo que tenta descobrir a causa da morte a partir de uma autopsia," Ravenwood continuou, vendo os olhos deles se ilumnarem com entendimento, apesar de ainda parecem confusos. "Eu trabalho com a polícia, na maioria das vezes. Algumas autopsias são feitas em pessoas que morreram de causa natural... Sabe, gente que morreu em hospital ou em casa com assistência médica, mas a maior parte do trabalho é com corpos de mortes violentas ou suspeitas: assassinatos, acidentes, corpos encontrados pela cidade. Com a blitz, a gente teve bastante trabalho de identificação de vítimas dos bombardeios."

"E como é que isso funciona...?" perguntou Lilah.

"A autopsia? A gente dá uma boa olhada no corpo, procurando por qualquer machucado aparente ou sinais que possam indicar a causa da morte, e depois os abrimos para olhar por dentro e ver o que tem de errado," ele falou e jurou que Lilah e Alfie pareceram ficar um pouco esverdeados. "É isso que Frank quis dizer com falar com os mortos, porque... eu gosto de pensar que é assim: uma conversa sem palavras. A gente aprende muito sobre essas pessoas por olhar o cadáver delas, não só sobre a morte, mas sobre o estilo de vida, história médica e ocupação."

"Mas," Jane murmurou, estreitando os olhos. "É um tipo de necromancia, se você pensar bem sobre isso. Não algo que envolve magia negra, mas..."

"Se você pensar em necromancia como a arte de falar com os mortos ou descobrir o futuro a partir deles," disse Lilah. "Você é, de certa forma, um necromante."

"Mas-" Feliks começou a falar, mas apenas suspirou e deu de ombros. "Aye, chamem como quiserem." Se aqueles bruxos e bruxas queriam vê-lo como algum tipo de feiticeiro que podia falar com cadáveres, ele não podia fazer muita coisa para mudar o pensamento deles.

"Você disse que o seu trabalho é descobrir como as pessoas morreram," disse a Srta. Fletcher, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando para Frank. "E você disse que veio até o Black Siren para achar a pessoa que matou o seu amigo."

O homem deu outro sorriso charmoso, apesar de um pouco sem graça, e acenou com a mão como se tentasse explicar algo sem palavras.

"Seu amigo foi morto?" perguntou Alfie. "Como?"

"Essa é uma ótima pergunta e a razão de estarmos aqui," disse Bryce, apontando para Feliks. "O Dr. Ravenwood estava quem estava investigando o caso."

"Então vocês se juntaram para ir atrás do assassino?" O bruxo agora tinha os olhos brilhando, como se estivesse vendo alguma coisa muito interessante.

"Um homem foi morto, Alfred," disse Jane, fazendo careta e estapeando o ombro do jovem, antes de voltar a olhar os trouxas. "Eu espero que encontrem o que procuram. Pelo que eu entendi, o encontro com Copper foi produtivo, certo?"

"Sim, boneca," disse Frank, sorrindo. "Foi muito produtivo."

"Isso é bom. Agora, se me dão licença," disse a Srta. Fletcher, virando-se para o médico e piscando para ele, antes de sair. "Tome um gole da sua cerveja amanteigada, doutor. Prometo que não coloquei uma poção do amor aí, apesar de ser tentador."

Ravenwood experimentou a bebida e ficou surpreso ao ver que era boa: não era tão forte quanto o whiskey de fogo que Frank estava bebendo, mas era quente e doce. Ele não conseguia sentir o gosto de álcool e por isso agradecia Jane Fletcher em silêncio, já que ainda estava com medo de ter outra enxaqueca após a visita ao pub.

Lilah agora estava puxando Alfie da mesa, tentando convencê-lo de dançar (não havia nenhuma apresentação ao vivo naquele dia, mas a música que tocava ao fundo era divertida e animada). O bruxo apenas mostrou alguma motivação quando o jovem bonito de cabelos loiros platinados, aquele que aparentemente era uma veela, sorriu para ele e lhe ofereceu uma dança.

"Olha só pra você." Frank riu, terminando o seu copo de whiskey de fogo enquanto Feliks ainda estava no primeiro terço da sua cerveja amanteigada. "Acabou de ser promovido de patologista para necromante."

O médico riu, tentando não deixar transparecer que ele adoraria poder realmente falar com os mortos. Se ele tivesse esse dom, ele poderia falar com os Riddle e lhes perguntar exatamente o que havia acontecido, o seu trabalho seria muito mais fácil dessa forma (e uma pequena parte de sua mente lhe dizia que, se ele pudesse falar com os mortos, ele poderia até mesmo trocar algumas palavras com a sua mãe).

"Senhores? Com licença?"

Os dois homens se viraram para ver uma mulher alta e negra parada atrás deles. Ela tinha um pequenino sorriso nos lábios cheios e um lenço roxo cobrindo os cabelos, que eram cortados rente à cabeça. Feliks pôde ver os olhos do jardineiro analisar todos os possíveis detalhes da mulher (focando-se principalmente no anel dourado na narina dela), antes de se deixar sorrir também. Não era o mesmo sorriso charmoso que ele reservava para a Srta. Fletcher, mas um sorriso pequeno, quase astuto, de alguém que reconhecia uma boa oportunidade e estava disposto a agarrá-la.

"Olá, moça," disse Frank, indicando uma das cadeiras vazias na mesa.

"Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês," ela falou, contornando a mesa e indo se sentar na frente deles, as mãos elegantes se apoiando sobre a mesa e fazendo a madeira sob os seus dedos brilhar com uma leve luz violeta aos olhos de Ravenwood. "E não pude deixar de lembrar da conversa que tiveram com o Sr. Coppersnout há algumas semanas."

A expressão de Bryce ficou séria por um momento, antes de voltar a relaxar.

"Não lembro de você ter ficado-"

"Eu não estava espiando," ela falou rapidamente, apontando para o próprio pescoço. "Estava esperando minha parceira aparecer enquanto tentava achar uma desculpa para explicar por que eu não estava mais usando o presente que ela havia me dado."

Feliks se lembrou do colar que Frank havia ganhado no jogo com o goblin, uma coisinha delicada com uma pedra azul como pingente. Ele também se lembrou de que o tal colar estava no bolso do jardineiro naquele exato momento, já que eles haviam decidido levar os prêmios da outra noite (menos os segredos) para o Black Siren na tentativa de ver se conseguiam algo útil com eles (ou seja, Frank achou que eles podiam tentar vender algo).

"Não quis ofendê-la, Srta...?"

"Zabini, Eleonora Zabini," ela falou com um sorriso.

"Bom, Srta. Zabini, não quis fazer parecer que você estava espiando," Bryce continuou. "Aliás, meu nome é Frank Bryce, e esse é meu amigo, o Dr. Feliks Ravenwood."

"Já ouvimos sobre vocês dois por aqui." A mulher estalou os dedos e logo uma criatura pequena com grandes orelhas e olhos esbugalhados apareceu ao lado da mesa, equilibrando uma bandeja com uma bebida na ponta dos dedos finos. "Vocês chamaram atenção."

"Oh, chamamos?"

"Claro, Sr. Bryce." Eleonora pegou o copo e bebeu um gole enquanto a criatura desaparecia ao seu lado. "Dois homens bonitos não passam despercebidos por aqui."

Feliks sentiu o rosto esquentar e se odiou por isso. Os dedos da bruxa agora estavam contornando a borda do copo, deixando para trás um traço violeta igual ao que ele havia visto nas cartas dela quando Eleonora estava jogando com Frank e o goblin.

"E o que podemos fazer por você, querida?" perguntou Bryce, relaxando contra o encosto da cadeira e deixando os dedos brincarem com a bengala, que agora estava encostada ao lado da mesa.

"Na verdade, é o que nós podemos fazer por vocês." Zabini olhou em volta e acenou com a mão. Outra bruxa aproximou-se da mesa, tão elegante quanto ela e com roupas e joias tão caras quanto a da outra. "Essa é Valentina e vocês têm algo que ela me deu."

Frank observou as duas mulheres, agora sentadas lado a lado com os dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa, antes de colocar a mão no bolso do casaco e puxar dali uma corrente dourada com um pingente azul.

"Isso?" ele perguntou, tomando cuidado ao manusear a joia.

"Exatamente," disse Valentina, olhando feio para a outra bruxa por um momento. Ravenwood se perguntou o quão irritada ela havia ficado quando sua amiga (por falta de um termo melhor) perdeu o seu presente em uma mesa de apostas.

"Pelo que eu vejo, somos nós quem temos algo que vocês querem." Fora a vez de Feliks lançar um olhar feio para o amigo. Ele nunca sabia se devia se preocupar com os surtos de bravura e teimosia de Frank. Especialmente quando aqueles que recebiam esse surto tinham uma varinha mágica que poderia acabar com eles em segundos.

"Pelo que eu vejo, vocês ainda não tem acesso à informações mais detalhadas da morte do seu amigo," disse a Srta. Zabini com um sorriso que repuxava os seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

Frank a encarou por um momento e o médico tentou evitar de sorrir em frente a atitude da mulher.

"Todas essas informações estão no Ministério da Magia," disse Feliks, finalmente atraindo os olhares delas. Ele respirou fundo e continuou: "A não ser que vocês saibam como chegar lá-"

"É exatamente isso que temos a oferecer," disse Eleonora enquanto a bruxa ao seu lado pareceu ficar um pouco inquieta. "Um jeito de entrar no Ministério em troca do colar."

Ravenwood olhou das mulheres para Bryce.

"E como podemos confiar em vocês? Como vamos saber que vocês não estão inventando coisas ou que não vão nos denunciar?" perguntou Frank.

Valentina fez uma careta e puxou uma pequena bolsinha que estava em seu colo, abrindo-a e tirando dali algo que parecia ser um documento, muito parecido com um passaporte, e jogando-o sobre a mesa. Feliks pegou o objeto e o analisou: era um livrinho de capa roxa e com um 'M' dourado. Quando ele o abriu, as páginas eram amareladas e cheias de informações de identificação que incluíam nome (Valentina Pickering), data de aniversário (trinta de Abril de 1907), cor de cabelo e olhos (castanho/castanho), tipo de varinha (ébano, fibra de coração de dragão, trinta e três centímetros), departamento (Departamento de Transporte Mágico) e número de identificação. Havia também um grande 'M' no topo da primeira página, fotos de Valentina, as assinaturas dela e impressões digitais, além de um grande carimbo vermelho que cobria as três páginas do livrinho com a palavra ' _REVOGADO_ '.

"Eu conheço o Ministério de dentro," a bruxa explicou. "Afinal, trabalhei lá por quase quinze anos. Até dois meses atrás, quando decidiram me demitir por causa de uma chave-de-portal não registrada... Como se o Ministro não criasse chaves-de-portal sem registro para ir até a América ou ao Brazil pra aproveitar um passeio na Times Square ou um dia de praia no Rio. Mas assim que eu criei uma chave para levar Eleonora até a Finlândia, para vermos um santuário de dragões, eles me demitiram."

"Eles já estavam em cima de Tina desde que ela pediu o divórcio," Zabini explicou.

"Atticus ainda é Assistente Júnior do Ministro," ela falou. "Mesmo depois de ter feito um bom dinheiro vendendo itens apreendidos."

"Ele é Assistente Júnior há sete anos, querida, ele nunca vai sair dessa posição," disse Eleonora, acariciando a mão dela.

"Espero que não." Valentina empinou o nariz e olhou os dois trouxas. "Como podem ver, senhores, eu não sou muito afeiçoada ao Ministério da Magia."

* * *

A troca foi feita, ou pelo menos parte dela. Ainda hesitante, Frank devolveu o pingente azul para as bruxas, que sorriram enquanto Eleonora colocou o colar outra vez. Valentina jurou que iria lhes trazer tudo o que fosse necessário para eles entrarem no Ministério em uma quinzena a partir daquela sexta (ela queria até fazer um tal de 'Voto Perpétuo' para manter a sua palavra, mas Feliks insitiu que não era necessário). Ainda sorrindo (apesar de eles não saberem se aquela animação foi pelo colar recuperado ou pela chance de vingança contra o Ministério), ela pagou outro copo de whiskey de fogo para Frank e outra cerveja amanteigada para Feliks.

"Acho que vocês vão se sair muito bem," disse a Srta. Zabini, observando os trouxas com cuidado. "Você é o grifinório perfeito, ninguém diria que não veio daquela casa." Ela apontou para Bryce e, depois, para o médico. "E você tem um _quê_ bruxo... O que você acha, Tina? Corvinal?"

"Talvez," disse a outra bruxa. "Mas talvez Lufa-Lufa."

"Podemos tentar descobrir," disse Eleonora, sorrindo para a mulher.

"Oh, não, eu tenho uma ideia melhor!" Valentina puxou a sua bolsinha outra vez, tirando um saquinho de veludo e o abrindo sobre a mesa.

"Ah, não, moças." Frank riu, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto via um baralho dentro do saquinho. "Hoje não, desculpe. Minha cabeça já está meio tonta com esse whiskey de fogo."

"Quem disse que você precisa de uma cabeça no lugar para esse tipo de jogo, doçura?" A bruxa deu um sorriso de lado e virou-se para Feliks. "Mas se você não quer, seu amigo pode jogar por vocês dois."

"Eu não sei jogar-"

"Não seja bobo. Não é tão difícil quanto as cartas que Nora joga com aquele goblin horrível." Valentina deu uma risadinha e virou as cartas, revelando vários desenhos diferentes em cada uma delas, nenhum parecendo uma carta normal de jogo. "Não estamos jogando com a sorte e dinheiro aqui, mas sim com coisas muito mais interessantes."

"Não diga que você quer ler o futuro nas cartas," murmurou Frank, meio rindo, mas parando assim que viu o quão interessado Ravenwood parecia.

Eles observaram enquanto a bruxa embaralhava as cartas com as mãos rápidas e experientes, antes de colocá-las na mesa viradas para baixo. Quando Feliks olhou-a outra vez, a mulher ergueu três dedos para indicar quantas cartas ele devia pegar. A primeira vista, as cartas estavam manchadas com cores (violeta e amarelo), mas, depois de se concentrar por um momento, o homem se surpreendeu ao notar que as manchas sumiram, pelo menos por agora, para ele poder escolher sem interferência. Ravenwood escolheu três cartas e colocou-as na mesa, uma ao lado da outra.

"Vamos ver," murmurou Valentina, virando a primeira carta e sorrindo. "A Morte."

A primeira imagem era de um esqueleto com uma túnica preta e uma foice em suas mãos ossudas. Feliks sentiu um arrepio descer pela coluna e viu Bryce se mexer ao seu lado, incomodado.

"A Morte significa mudanças, o fim de algo para que um começo aconteça," ela explicou, virando a segunda carta. "O Pajem de Copas... Significa que você é uma pessoa criativa, disposta a sonhar e com uma mente aberta para tudo. Você é bem intuitivo e emocional."

"Corvinal," Zabini murmurou, rindo fraco.

"E por último... O Três de Bastões. É a mudança outra vez, mas agora é sobre como você lida com isso. As coisas estão mudando, os seus planos estão caminhando e é hora de você aceitar a mudança na sua vida, aproveitar ela e tomar as rédeas das coisas," ela explicou, encarando as três cartas por um momento. "Você é uma pessoa criativa, cheia de esperança e sonhos, e algo aconteceu que iniciou uma mudança na sua vida." Ela apontou para a Morte. "E isso lhe apresentou o Três de Bastões. Agora você tem algo grande lhe esperando e vai depender de _você_ o resultado final de tudo isso."

Feliks observou as cartas, franzindo o cenho. Ele era um homem da ciência, afinal, ele era um médico e trabalhava com provas concretas: um ferimento por arma de fogo, tecidos machucados, sintomas e sinais de doenças, medicações cujos efeitos estavam muito bem documentados... Mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquelas cartas não significavam nada para ele. Da mesma forma que ele decidira confiar no instinto e ir atrás das cores e luzes que haviam sido parte da sua vida desde sempre, agora ele estava decidido a acreditar naquelas três cartas. Parte de si ria daquela decisão, mas outra estava satisfeita com isso.

"Eu sei que magia existe," disse Bryce, fazendo o médico sair de seus pensamentos. "Eu vejo ela!" Ele apontou para Alfie e o menino _veela_ , que agora estavam sentados em outra mesa, fazendo seus copos flutuarem ao seu redor. "Mas isso..."

Antes que ele continuasse, Valentina juntou todas as cartas e as enfiou nas mãos de Frank.

"Embaralhe-as e tire suas cartas, Sr. Bryce," ela falou, piscando para ele.

Franzindo o cenho, o homem fez o que lhe foi pedido. As mãos de Frank eram tão rápidas e experientes quanto as da bruxa, apesar de menos elegantes. As cartas se dobravam sob os seus dedos como se estivessem aceitando uma ordem e não como se estivessem sendo movidos por magia (como parecia sob as mãos de Valentina). Ao final, eles estavam espalhados na mesa, virados para baixo, e o jardineiro já havia escolhido três cartas sem fazer cerimônia.

"Ai está," ele falou, encostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"A Torre. A mudança está presente para você também, querido, mas aqui ela é mais complicada. Você estava tranquilo na sua casa, tomando uma xícara de chá e, de repente, ela o atingiu," a bruxa explicou, apoiando os dedos sobre a carta com o desenho de uma torre sendo atingida por um raio. "Isso o assustou, fez você achar que tudo estava ruindo ao seu redor, mas, assim como a Morte indica novos começos, a Torre também tem esse significado, pois depois de toda destruição deve haver alguma construção."

Feliks olhou rapidamente para Frank. O rosto do homem estava sério enquanto ele olhava as cartas e Ravenwood se lembrou da reação dele, alguns dias atrás, quando descobriu que Morfin Gaunt havia sido preso sem ter provas contra si em relação ao assassinato dos Riddle. Naquele dia, a morte da família o atingiu da mesma forma que o raio atingia a torre na carta.

"A Força é bem autoexplicativa," disse Valentina, virando uma carta que mostrava uma mulher com um leão. "Você tem poder suficiente para ultrapassar os obstáculos da vida, mas você também está cheio de emoções e medo... Você precisa aprender a domar essas coisas para ter a cabeça limpa o suficiente para analisar a situação e saber como vencer. Se há algo que o esteja incomodando – e acho que têm, a julgar pela Torre -, tente não pular e agir no impulso. Suas emoções são fortes e podem ser perigosas se você não aprender a ter controle sobre elas."

Bryce inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ainda olhando as cartas enquanto seus lábios se pressionavam um contra o outro, fazendo com que ele parecesse pensativo. Ele estava ansioso para saber qual seria a última carta, mesmo que tudo aquilo tivesse começado quase como uma brincadeira para ele.

Valentina e a Srta. Zabini riram fraquinho quando a última carta foi virada.

Feliks não sabia se devia ficar assustado ou fascinado, pois foi o Três de Bastões que ele viu sobre a mesa outra vez.

* * *

 **N/A** : Olá, eu amo tarot e eu precisava meter isso na história, mil desculpas. Voltamos ao Black Siren e temos um Feliks tentando explicar para bruxos que, não, o trabalho dele não é magia negra e nem nada bárbaro. Sei lá, eu imagino bruxos muito obcecados com o sangue e a carne, pois é 'ali que a magia está', logo eles não curtem muito coisas que intervenham muito? (Intervenção no quesito de cortar e abrir e sangrar e usar partes humanas em feitiços, etc).

Como sempre, muito obrigado, Dorabel, pelo review incrível :))) espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.


	9. O Ministério da Magia

**O Ministério da Magia**

 **.**

 **.**

Novembro estava acabando quando Frank e Feliks decidiram agir.

Duas semanas antes, eles haviam recebido o que a Srta. Zabini e Valentina haviam lhes prometido em troca do pingente azul: um saco cheio de roupas bruxas, varinhas falsas, documentos falsos de identificação do Ministério e um pedaço de pergaminho com alguns números rabiscados. Para Ravenwood, a Srta. Pickering ainda deu um baralho de tarô (não tão ricamente decorado quanto o dela, mas ainda assim muito bonito).

"Porque você estava tão adorável da última vez, tão interessado neles," ela falou, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto colocava o baralho nas mãos dele.

Eles tentaram entender os motivos por detrás da vontade de ajudar das duas bruxas, mas, aparentemente, tudo se resumia ao fato de Valetina ter sido despedida e a vontade delas de ter algum tipo de vingança, mesmo que isso passasse despercebido pelo Ministério (Frank dizia que essa era a melhor parte para elas, o conhecimento de que elas haviam ajudado dois trouxas entrarem no Ministério enquanto a instituição não tinha ideia de que elas podiam fazer tal coisa). Ao final das transações, Bryce e Zabini já estavam tratando um ao outro como velhos parceiros de negócios e ela o estava convidando para outro jogo namesa de Coppersnout, quando eles terminassem todo o trabalho com o assassino misterioso.

E agora, tudo o que restava era colocar o plano em ação. Ravenwood gostaria de estar em melhor forma quando chegasse a hora, mas ele não podia fazer nada como fato de estar exausto por conta do trabalho (ele se perguntava se a proximidade do feriado de fim de ano aumentava a necessidade das pessoas por violência e homicídios, além da necessidade de cirurgiões arrancarem pedaços de pacientes). A maior parte do planejamento ficou por conta de Bryce, enquanto ele tentava organizar tudo no trabalho, já que ele havia notado que o Inspetor Chefe não parecia muito satisfeito desde que ele faltara o trabalho por conta da dor de cabeça... E, para alguém que costumava não se importar em fazer horas extras, Feliks agora estava muito mais a vontade em deixar o necrotério quando suas horas de trabalho acabavam para poder aproveitar o tempo livre que ele tinha (ele nunca contara para ninguém do trabalho que o seu tempo livre era preenchido com pubs mágicos e investigações de assassinatos feitas na surdina com o antigo suspeito do tal crime).

Estava frio e o céu começava a escurecer quando eles chegaram ao endereço que as bruxas haviam escrito no pergaminho. Era uma rua calma no coração da Londres Central e, naquela hora, não havia ninguém por perto para lhes lançar olhares estranhos por conta das roupas que eles estavam usando: o médico estava usando suas calças e camisa habitual, junto com uma gravata, um colete de um tom azul noite, com pequeninas estrelas bordadas em fio prateado, e um casaco (que mais parecia uma capa, por ser longo e quase esvoaçante) da mesma cor e com bordados parecidos na barra e nas mangas; as bruxas chegaram a tentar convencê-lo de furar uma orelha, dizendo que era uma nova moda entre alguns bruxos, mas ele decidiu recusar com educação. Frank, por outro lado, estava usando calças de lã de cor tijolo, assim como o casaco, com um colete verde escuro quadriculado com laranja, além de uma capa de uma cor verde musgo; ele também tinha um chapéu pontudo que estava carregando debaixo do braço.

"Deve ser aqui," disse Bryce, apontando para uma cabine telefônica ao lado de um dos prédios.

Eles encararam a cabine por um momento, como se esperassem alguma revelação, mas, por enquanto, nem mesmo um pequeno sinal de magia era visível para Feliks.

"Vamos lá," o médico murmurou, abrindo a cabine e entrando, encolhendo-se em um canto para que Frank pudesse caber junto. "Qual é o número mesmo?"

"62442," disse Bryce, tirando o pergaminho de dentro das vestes. "Realmente espero que não seja uma brincadeira."

"Você ficaria irritado por ter caído num truque ou frustrado porque pensou que a Srta. Zavini era sua amiga?" perguntou Feliks, sem nem mesmo notar o que falava, enquanto discava os números.

"As duas coisas," o outro respondeu, baixinho. "Mas que diabos-"

 _"Bem-vindo ao Minsitério da Magia,_ " disse uma voz feminina que parecia estar vindo de algum lugar dentro da cabine. _"Por favor, informe o seu nome e razão da visita."_

"Feliks Holmes," o médico falou, depois de revirar os bolsos atrás dos documentos falsos que foram lhes dados e depois vendo o que Frank lhe mostrava. "E Frank... Watson."

Frank revirou os olhos. Seja lá de quem fora a ideia de escolher aqueles nomes, eles só podiam esperar que nem todos os bruxos conhecessem os trabalhos de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Estamos aqui para... fazer um exame médico nos funcionários," disse Bryce, fazendo uma careta enquanto olhava o outro homem e sussurrava: 'O que eu devia dizer?'

" _Obrigada_ ," a voz ecoou outra vez. _"Visitante, por favor, pegue a identificação e coloque-a em suas vestes."_

Um som metálico surgiu dentro do telefone e duas etiquetas prateadas foram cuspidas pela abertura onde, normalmente, as moedas caíam. As duas etiquetas tinham os seus nomes e a palavra 'curandeiro' escritas nelas.

 _"Visitante, você deve apresentar-se para inspeção e entregar a sua varinha para registro na mesa de segurança, a qual está localizada no final do Átrio."_

Feliks sentiu o chão da cabine tremer e notou que eles estavam deslizando para dentro do chão, como se estivessem em um elevador. Logo eles estavam ao nível da terra e tudo ficou escuro. O médico conseguia sentir Frank ficar tenso ao seu lado. Depois de um ou dois minutos, uma luz dourada iluminou os seus pés eles observaram a cabine descer em um local mais claro.

 _"O Ministério da Magia lhe deseja um ótimo dia,"_ disse a voz da mulher.

A porta da cabine se abriu e eles saíram com cuidado. Ravenwood sentiu-se ficar boquiaberto.

Eles estavam parados no final de um longo salão com paredes de azulejo preto e chão de madeira bem polida. Quando o médico ergueu a cabeça, ele viu que o teto era de um lindo azul pavão e cheio de símbolos brilhantes que ficavam mudando como os anúncios que ele certa vez vira numa televisão. Dos dois lados do salão, haviam lareiras ornamentadas em dourado das quais bruxos e bruxas saíam e entravam, surgindo ou sumindo dentro de chamas verde esmeraldas.

"Isso é loucura," Feliks sussurrou, tentando não deixar sua surpresa transparecer em seu rosto, mas sabendo que estava falhando miseravelmente nisso.

"Muita loucura," murmurou Frank, puxando o homem para longe da cabine e esta logo voltou a subir. Não demorou para eles se misturarem aos bruxos que andavam pelo salão. O jardineiro pegou as etiquetas prateadas da mão de Feliks e as amassou, colocando-as no bolso. "Mas eles não precisam saber que é loucura para nós."

Ravenwood assentiu. O homem tinha razão, eles tinham que passar por funcionários do Ministério, gente que via aquele lugar todos os dias ou, na pior das hipóteses, bruxos que não conheciam a instituição, mas não se surpreendiam com magia. E falando em magia... Se o Black Siren foi um carnaval de cores e luzes, o Átrio do Ministério era uma explosão. Por um momento, os sinais de magia vindos de todas as pessoas no salão fez a cabeça de Feliks doer e deixá-lo tonto, mas, lentamente, ele conseguiu se concentrar para ignorar a maior parte dos estímulos, focando apenas no que ele queria ver.

O médico acompanhou Frank que, outra vez, caminhava em uma velocidade impressionante para alguém que de vez em quando tinha dificuldade de atravessar um quarto. O homem atravessava por entre as bruxas e bruxos com a cabeça erguida e a postura rígida e correta, exceto pelo ombro que se arqueava para que ele pudesse se apoiar na bengala. Feliks aprendeu a reconhecer essa postura como aquela que o jardineiro usava quando queria intimidar os outros. Aquele andando na sua frente era o Tenente Bryce e a única coisa que o Dr. Ravenwood podia fazer era segui-lo.

Frank parou por um momento quando eles chegaram no outro lado do salão. Na frente deles havia uma fonte de água cristalina com quatro estátuas douradas: um bruxo com a varinha apontada para o teto, uma bruxa com as vestes esculpidas de um jeito que pareciam estar esvoaçando, um centauro erguido em suas patas traseiras e com um arco e flecha nas mãos, um goblin e uma daquelas criaturas pequenas com grandes orelhas que eles haviam visto no Black Siren. O centauro, o goblin e a criatura estavam todos olhando para o bruxo e a bruxa com expressões fascinadas em seus rostos dourados. O fundo da fonte brilhava com moedas douradas, prateadas e bronze.

"Se a gente sair dessa, vou jogar algo aqui," Frank murmurou, seus olhos analisando cada estátua com cuidado.

"Vamos continuar," disse Feliks. Era tentador ficar ali, apenas observando a fonte e os seus arredores, mas eles precisavam ir. "Ali."

Os homens cruzaram o hall (tentando não parecer tão fascinados quanto estavam) até chegarem aos elevadores. Se esgueirando por entre bruxos e bruxas, eles entraram em um dos elevadores e Feliks se perguntou o quanto de tecnologia trouxa a comunidade mágica havia assimilado, afinal, ele estava dentro de um elevador mágico ao mesmo tempo que via uma mulher rabiscar em um longo rolo de pergaminho com uma pena. Quando o solavanco anunciou que eles entraram em movimento, a bruxa com o pergaminho soltou um gritinho quando sua pena escorregou e manchou o seu texto.

Bryce cutucou-o com o cotovelo e gesticulou para o teto. Acima deles, vários aviõezinhos de papel flutuavam, todos feitos de papel amarelado e marcados com um 'M' roxo nas asas.

 _"Nível sete, Departamento de Esportes e Jogos Mágicos, incorporando a sede da Liga de Qudribol Irlandesa e Inglesa, Clube Oficial de Bexigas e Escritório de Patentes Ridículas,"_ disse a voz feminina que havia falado com eles na cabine telefônica enquanto a grade dourada do elevador se abria e exibia um corredor bagunçado.

Um bruxo carregando quatro bolas vermelhas saiu e, antes que a grade se fechasse, eles conseguiram dar uma espiada no que parecia ser uma vassoura em miniatura voando no meio de um corredor. Frank esticou o pescoço enquanto tentava enxergar melhor os pôsteres coloridos que estavam pendurados nas paredes, todos mostrando pessoas em uniformes, segurando vassouras e vestindo assessórios de proteção como óculos, capacetes e joelheiras.

"Magpies de Montrose?" murmurou Bryce, lendo o nome em um dos pôsteres. "Hárpias de Holyhead? Isso são... times?"

"Montrose tem um time de algum esporte mágico?" Feliks sussurrou, logo antes de se apoiar no bruxo parado ao seu lado quando o elevador voltou a se mexer. "Desculpe."

 _"Nível seis, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, incorporando as Autoridades da Rede de Flu, Regulação e Controle de Vassouras, Escritório de Chaves-de-Portal e Centro de Testes de Aparatação."_

O elevador se abriu outra vez e duas bruxas saíram, junto com diversos aviões de papel. Pelo que eles viam, aquele corredor parecia um escritório normal, exceto pelo fato dos funcionários vestirem capas e chapéus pontudos, e pelos objetos voadores que às vezes cruzavam o ar.

Mais um solavanco e eles estavam subindo outra vez. A bruxa com o pergaminho se apoiou contra a parede.

" _Nível cinco, Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional, incorporando o Corpo Internacional de Comércio Mágico, Escritório Internacional de Leis Mágicas e a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, corpo britânico."_

Quando as portas se abriram, a uma mulher com vestes verdes entrou, seguida por pelo menos dez aviõezinhos. Eles continuaram a subir e, quando o elevador abriu outra vez, eles ouviram o que parecia ser um rugido, antes da voz anunciar:

 _"Nível quatro, Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas, incorporando a Divisão de Bestas, Seres e Espíritos, Escritório de Afazeres Goblins e Escritório de Controle de Pragas."_

"Temos sorte de Kettleburn arriscar apenas a própria vida," disse o bruxo que entrou no elevador, desviando de um goblin que estava saindo. "Pelo menos ele não leva essas coisas para Hogwarts."

"Por enquanto," disse outro homem que o acompanhava enquanto carregava uma caixa de papelão que emitia ruídos estranhos. "Pelo menos Scamander está de férias, caso contrário teríamos que ficar com isso aqui no escritório."

A coisa na caixa pareceu se agitar ainda mais quando o elevador voltou a subir com um solavanco.

 _"Nível três, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, incluindo Esquadrão de Controle de Danos Acidentais, Sede dos Obliviadores e Comitê de Desculpas Trouxas."_

Três bruxos saíram e eles voltaram a subir. Outra bruxa saiu do elevador quando eles chegaram no Departamento de Aplicação de Leis e, quando eles chegaram no primeiro nível, a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas cumprimentaram um homem de meia idade com olhos brilhantes e cabelo loiro sujo que entrou. A mulher com o pergaminho se esgueirou para fora do elevador, depois de um rápido olhar e um sorriso para o recém-chegado.

"Boa noite, Ministro," disse um dos homens parados perto de Ravenwood e o médico viu Frank virar a cabeça para olhar o tal bruxo. "Como a Sra. Ellacott está se saindo no trabalho?"

"Oh, ela é ótima," disse o Ministro, sorrindo. "Não podia esperar nada diferente, claro. O marido dela é muito competente também."

"Ah, sim. Você fez certo de promover August à Secretário do Departamento de Sigilo, Leonard. Ele está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, especialmente agora com a guerra," o outro bruxo falou, assentindo.

O elevador começou a descer. Eles pararam em todos os outros níveis de novo, com mais aviões de papel entrando e saindo, assim como homens e mulheres, até chegarem no Átrio, onde o Ministro da Magia saiu. Quando a grade dourada fechou outra vez, o único botão que ainda brilhava no painel era o do nível nove.

"A gente devia ter esperado por um que estivesse só descendo," Bryce resmungou quando eles viram que eram os únicos no elevador.

"Pelo menos ganhamos um pequeno tour," disse Ravenwood, olhando para cima e vendo um único aviãozinho de papel voando em círculos acima deles, suas asas brilhando com uma luz amarelada que ele reconheceu como a magia que o mantinha no ar.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Feliks sentiu um arrepio atravessar o seu corpo ao ver o corredor que os esperava: era longo e coberto por azulejos negros, sem qualquer porta ou janelas, exceto por uma porta preta no final deste. O avião de papel voou pelo corredor, baixando voo e deslizando pelo chão quando chegou na porta, acabando por se enfiar pela fresta debaixo desta.

 _"Nível nove, Departamento de Mistérios,"_ a voz feminina anunciou.

"Tem certeza de que estamos no lugar certo?" perguntou Ravenwood, dando um passo para fora, hesitante.

"A Srta. Zabini disse que os arquivos ficam no último nível," disse Frank, andando pelo corredor, mas, antes de alcançar a porta, parou e apontou para uma abertura na parede de azulejos. "Acho que é aqui."

A abertura levava a uma escada que devia levá-los a outro nível do Ministério. Bryce permitiu-se relaxar a postura um pouco, agora que estavam sozinhos. O próximo corredor que encontraram também era todo negro e sem janelas, mas havia várias portas de madeira ao longo deste.

"Elas falaram que ficava no mesmo andar dos tribunais." Bryce andava pelo corredor a passos lentos, mantendo a voz baixa como se estivesse com medo de interromper algo. "Devem ter julgado Morfin Gaunt aqui."

Feliks simplesmente assentiu.

"O quão fundo nós estamos no meio de Londres?" o médico perguntou, seus olhos fixos na última porta do corredor, a única que não parecia tão pesada e tinha uma maçaneta diferente: era delicada, dourada e no formato da garra de um pássaro segurando uma bola.

"Prefiro não pensar sobre isso, doutor."

Bryce encarou a última porta por um momento e então olhou Ravenwood, parecendo esperar algo. Feliks observou a porta e analisou a maçaneta com cuidado, tentando ver se havia alguma magia por ali (uma das outras portas tinha pequenas linhas de luz formando uma teia sobre a sua maçaneta).

"Parece limpa," ele falou, segurando a maçaneta e a girando. A porta soltou um estalido e abriu.

O lugar cheirava a mofo e livros velhos. Era escruto e atulhado com prateleiras altas cheias de livros e rolos de pergaminho, alguns pendurados e quase caindo de seus lugares. Os dois homens ouviram um farfalhar de papéis e viram, rapidamente, o que parecia ser uma daquelas criaturas de orelhas grandes correndo por entre as prateleiras e sumindo.

"Como diabos a gente vai achar esses arquivos?" perguntou Frank, seus olhos perdendo o brilho que haviam adquirido desde que chegaram no Ministério.

"Nós vamos achá-los, não se preocupe." Ravenwood sorriu fraco e começou a andar pelo corredor improvisado que ocupava a entrada do lugar: as paredes baixas deste eram feitas de caixas e malões, com uma abertura que levava até o labirinto de estantes e uma mesa vazia onde uma pena estava escrevendo por conta própria em um livro grosso e velho.

Desde a visita ao Black Siren, o humor de Bryce havia oscilado entre uma confiança exagerada e uma tristeza que quase o impossibilitava de pensar sobre aquela investigação. Feliks o havia visto, logo depois de uma das visitas ao pub, chorando em silêncio e, quando perguntou o que havia acontecido, a única resposta que recebeu foi um resmungo ou dois sobre 'aquelas cartas estúpidas' e 'aquela vila maldita'. Aparentemente, a leitura de tarô o atingira em algum ponto sensível e fora o suficiente pra quebrar a máscara de Frank por um momento. Mas, durante os últimos dias, o homem parecia confiante e animado com a visita ao Ministério da Magia... E agora, ao ver a bagunça no meio do qual a história dos Riddle estava, a sua expressão pareceu quebrar outra vez.

Eles alcançaram a mesa vazia e espiaram do outro lado desta. Ao não ver ninguém, Frank suspirou e bateu a campainha empoeirada que havia ali, fazendo a pena parar de escrever no meio de uma frase e ficar parada no ar.

"Parece vazio," disse Bryce, franzindo o cenho. "Vê alguma coisa?"

"Magia? Aye," ele respondeu. A pena estava sendo segurada por uma luz morna, a mesma que ele conseguia ver no livro e em vários outros objetos na mesa.

Passos ecoaram dentro da sala e logo uma mulher apareceu entre as estantes, parecendo assustada, como se fosse completamente estranho outras pessoas entrarem na sua área de trabalho.

"Sim?" ela perguntou, aproximando-se deles.

Ela parecia mais nova que Frank, com um rosto pálido e sardento, olhos azuis e cabelos castanho escuros que estavam presos atrás da cabeça, mas com muitos cachos escapando do penteado e dando a ela uma aparência bagunçada. Ela era alta, quase da altura de Bryce, e usava um robe azul sobre uma saia longa cinzenta e uma blusa. Mas a coisa mais interessante era a luz suave que emanava das mãos dela. A magia dela, Feliks decidiu, era muito boa de se olhar.

"Olá, ahm..." o jardineiro falou. "Precisamos de ajuda. Estamos procurando por alguns arquivos-"

"Seus nomes?" ela perguntou, aproximando-se da mesa e puxando outro livro empoeirado debaixo desta. Ela pegou a pena no meio do ar e a sacudiu como que para fazê-la voltar a si.

"Frank Watson e Feliks Holmes," disse Bryce e a mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Qual departamento?" A bruxa perguntou e foi possível reconhecer um sotaque diferente em sua língua, principalmente quando o 'R' e o 'T' se faziam presentes.

"Na verdade, não trabalhamos no Ministério," Frank começou a explicar, sorrindo quando viu a garota os olhar outra vez. A atenção dela logo mudou dos rostos deles para algo que eles não conseguiam reconhecer, mas era possível ver que ela estava prestando atenção em algo, como se tentasse ouvir alguma coisa enquanto virava o rosto levemente para o lado. "Mas estamos conduzindo uma investigação por ordem do Departamento de Leis-"

"Ele está mentindo," ela falou, logo depois de sacudir a mão no ar, a magia em seus dedos brilhando ainda mais. Ela então olhou diretamente para Feliks, apontando o outro trouxa. "Não é?"

"O que? Claro que ele não est-"

"Sim, ele está e você está com ele nisso." A bruxa estreitou os olhos azuis. "É por isso que sua magia está tão agitada."

"Nós não estamos mentindo-" o médico começou a falar, antes de se interromper. "Que? O que você quer dizer com minha magia...?"

"Sua magia está agitada e o seu rosto está te traindo, senhor." A jovem enfiou os dedos no bolso do robe e puxou uma varinha dali. A magia dela pareceu ficar mais forte enquanto ela apertava o pedaço de madeira entre os dedos. "Quem são vocês e o que querem aqui?"

Frank estava boquiaberto, olhando do médico para a bruxa. Ravenwood suspirou, deixando os seus ombros caírem enquanto ele olhava a garota outra vez. Pela expressão em seu rosto, ela estava pronta para chutá-los para fora dali caso ele não lhe desse uma história mais crível.

"Olhe... Yelena?" Feliks começou a falar, lendo o nome gravado na placa de metal na frente da mesa. "Você nos pegou. Não estamos sendo totalmente sinceros aqui. Não trabalhamos para o Ministério, é verdade, e nós estamos conduzindo uma investigação também, mas... Não estamos sob ordens de nenhum departamento."

A bruxa ainda segurava a varinha e sua magia continuava brilhando forte em suas mãos, mas sua expressão ficou levemente mais suave.

"Este é Frank Bryce e eu sou Feliks Ravenwood. Nós acabamos nos envolvendo em um caso de assassinato e estamos tentando descobrir o que aconteceu por conta própria, já que as autoridades fizeram pouco caso de tudo," ele explicou e viu Yelena virar o rosto na direção de Bryce, inclinando-se mais na direção dele.

"Você não é um bruxo," ela sussurrou, franzindo o cenho.

"Nem ele," disse Frank, apontando para o outro homem.

"Não estamos aqui para expor você ou qualquer bruxo ou bruxa," disse Feliks. "Sou um médico e trabalhei em um caso de assassinato onde tentaram incriminar Frank. Mas todas as provas falavam contra o envolvimento dele."

"O Dr. Ravenwood viu... coisas nos cadáveres," Bryce continou. "Depois descobrimos que essas coisas eram magia. Ele consegue ver magia e viu isso nos corpos."

"Acabamos descobrindo que as vítimas foram mortas por magia e que o Ministério chegou a investigar o assassinato, mas acabou prendendo alguém que não tinha nenhum envolvimento com o caso. Nós queremos saber quem realmente fez isso e achamos que os seus arquivos podem nos ajudar-"

"Dois trouxas investigando um crime cometido por um bruxo?" ela perguntou, começando a baixar a varinha. "Por quê?"

"Frank conhecia as vítimas. Eram amigos dele," Ravenwood explicou, vendo como os olhos da bruxa se fixaram no outro homem.

"E você?"

"Ele só é curioso e tem boa vontade demais para o próprio bem," disse Frank. "Ele viu a magia e queria saber o que era. Acabou comigo no encalço, caçando um assassino."

A mulher encarou-os por um longo momento, antes de guardar a varinha e respirar fundo. As mãos dela ainda brilhavam com magia enquanto ela batucava os dedos sobre a mesa. Ela acenou com a mão, a luminosidade diminuindo um pouquinho, e então falou alto, sua voz ainda carregada por um sotaque estranho, como se para mais alguém ouvir:

"Certo, Sr. Watson e Sr. Holmes, só me deem o nome do caso e me sigam."

* * *

 **N/A:** Demorei para atualizar por razões de não está dando tempo. Os últimos meses já fizeram o favor de me mostrar algumas coisas erradas na fic (por exemplo, o tempo que levaria para o Feliks soltar um laudo de necrópsia inconclusiva, ha! Mas novamente, vamos usar da licença poética e dizer que era 1944 e as coisas eram diferentes... vou tentar dar uma arrumada nisso mais para a frente), o que também me travou um pouquinho. Outra coisa que deu uma travada, foi o menino Frank. Se vocês me seguem no twitter, já devem ter visto eu falando do Riz Ahmed, que é o ator que, pra mim, é a cara do Frank... bom, eu só fui me tocar faz pouco tempo que o Riz é paquistanês e não palestino, e que o que eu estava imaginando da aparência do Frank era algo paquistanês e não palestino, mesmo antes de ver o Riz Ahmed como ele. Então, para eu não travar mais (porque eu sou meio noiado nessas coisas), acabei mudando esse "detalhe" sobre o Frank: ele é filho de um inglês e uma paquistanesa, o que talvez até faça um pouco mais de sentido se você pensar que o Paquistão foi colônia inglesa bem antes da Palestina se tornar uma (depois da WWI). Em 1944, o Paquistão ainda não era um país independente (o que iria acontecer em 1947) e ainda fazia parte da Índia britânica (Raj britânico)... pesquisando aqui, acabei decidindo que a Zahra teria vindo da região de Sind, uma província ao sul do Paquistão.

Fui tentar arrumar minha noia e me enfiei em MAIS PESQUISAS.

E claro, muito obrigado Dorabel Essa, com esses reviews que sempre me deixam sem saber como responder (apesar de eles serem uma das partes mais divertidas de postar aqui no FF), e Shindou. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo (e do próximo, que já irei postar em seguida).


	10. Prior Incantato

**Prior Incantato**

 **.**

 **.**

Os Arquivos do Ministério da Magia eram um paraíso para aqueles interessados em histórias malucas, fraudes e investigações inconclusivas, mas um inferno para qualquer um cujo nariz começasse a escorrer ao menor contato com poeira. Feliks Ravenwwod pertencia ao grupo de pessoas que encontrava o paraíso entre aqueles pergaminhos velhos, enquanto Frank Bryce começava a espirrar e xingar a partir do primeiro passo que dera dentro do labirinto de estantes.

Apesar do assassinato dos Riddle ter ocorrido apenas quatro meses antes, os arquivos deste estavam enfiados em um cantinho longínquo, rodeado por livros e rolos de pergaminhos muito mais antigos e mofados contendo evidências de diversos crimes do mundo bruxo. Yelena procurou por entre os arquivos com cuidado, de vez em quando torcendo o nariz quando puxava um rolo mais embolorado de papéis, enquanto os dois homens apenas a observavam.

"São todos homicídios," ela explicou, tirando da estante um rolo de pergaminho muito velho, já comido por traças. "Esse aqui, por exemplo, é sobre uma bruxa que iniciou uma matança em 1709. Ela matou três trouxas, dois bruxos e um centauro... Ninguém sabe se ela fez isso por conta própria ou foi influenciada pela maldição Imperius, como ela disse ter acontecido."

"Como você sabe disso?" perguntou Frank, já que a bruxa nem chegou a abrir o pergaminho para ler o resumo do caso.

"É um dos casos mais antigos da sessão de homicídios," ela falou, como se fosse óbvio. "Já dei uma olhada nele, quando estava entediada."

Yelena continuou olhando arquivo por arquivo até soltar um 'ah-há!' baixinho e puxar não um rolo de pergaminho ou um livro pesado e antigo, mas sim um fichário simples e amarelado com uma nota grampeada no canto. Pelo que eles conseguiam ver, a etiqueta roxa tinha os nomes 'Riddle' e 'Gaunt', além da data (13 de Julho de 1943) e diversos símbolos esquisitos.

"Aqui está," a bruxa anunciou, entregando o arquivo para Feliks logo antes de acenar com uma mão. O médico foi uma luz fraca irradiar dos dedos dela e atravessá-los.

"Por que você fica fazendo isso?" ele perguntou, imitando o gesto dela e abrindo a pasta.

"Porque eu não sou a única pessoa que trabalha aqui e, mesmo se fosse, essas paredes tem ouvidos." Ela deu de ombros. "Só estou tomando minhas precauções."

Frank encarou-a por um momento, antes de murmurar alguma coisa para si mesmo e olhar para os papéis. O arquivo continha diversas fotos da família Riddle, algumas mostrando-os ainda vivos, outras com os corpos jogados na sala de visita e até mesmo algumas contendo os rostos pálidos com olhos desfocados, fotos tiradas no necrotério.

"Como foi que conseguiram isso?" Feliks perguntou, observando uma cópia do laudo que ele emitira depois da autopsia dos Riddle. Até mesmo a sua assinatura estava ali, mas ele não se lembrava de ter feito uma cópia daquele documento.

"O Ministério tem o seu jeito de conseguir o que precisa," Yelena explicou. "Eles devem ter visitado o lugar onde os arquivos originais estão, feito uma réplica deles e modificado a memória do trouxa que os deixou entrar. É como eles fazem na maioria das vezes."

"Muito ético," Ravenwood murmurou, logo antes de virar as páginas para que Frank não ficasse muito tempo encarando os rostos dos cadáveres.

"Eles não tão falando sério quando dizem que esse homem matou os Riddle," disse Bryce, apontando para a foto de Morfin Gaunt.

O bruxo parecia pertencer ao casebre o qual eles haviam visitado em Little Hangleton. Os cabelos longos e negros estavam grudados em sua cabeça e a barba era mal-feita. Os olhos do homem eram escuros e olhavam em direções opostas. Ele sorria de um jeito doentio (um sorriso torto com diversos dentes podres) para a foto e, para a surpresa dos homens, chegava a jogar a cabeça para traz e soltar uma risada silenciosa.

Ravenwood franziu o cenho enquanto olhava as outras fotografias. Tirando os retratos dos Riddle, as fotos do necrotério e as primeiras fotos da cena do crime, todas as outras mostravam pessoas entrando e saindo de cena: em uma delas, um homem inspecionava a sala de visitas, olhando os cadáveres de perto, enquanto outros dois homens levantavam o corpo sem vida de Tom Riddle do chão, carregando-o para fora da foto, a cabeça do trouxa pendendo e balançando com cada passo que eles davam.

Com um suspiro, Feliks olhou em volta e se sentou no chão, com as pernas cruzadas. Havia muita coisa para ler ali e ele queria fazer isso com calma, sem se preocupar em acabar com os pés e as costas doendo. Ele ouviu Frank mudar o peso do corpo sobre as pernas e Yelena respirar fundo. Depois de cinco minutos, ambos haviam desistido e estavam sentados com ele no chão.

Os relatórios do Ministério consistiam em longos textos que falavam sobre a instabilidade de Morfin Gaunt, a sua história de ódio por trouxas e ataques mágicos, incluindo um infligido contra Tom Riddle em 1925 e que, na época, havia sido supervisionado por um bruxo chamado Robert Ogden, que havia lidado com a urticária deixada em Riddle e modificado a memória do trouxa. Ogden também havia descrito um incidente que ocorrera dentro da casa dos Gaunt, quando o patriarca, o velho (e agora finado) Marvolo, patira para cima da filha, Merope, depois de descobrir que ela _'gostava de ficar olhando o trouxa que havia se tornado vítima de Morfin'._

Todas as informações sobre exames pós morte vinham dos relatórios e laudos de Feliks, junto com uma assinatura de um curandeiro que simplesmente assinara a cópia dos documentos para deixar claro que ele os havia lido. Aparentemente, não havia nenhum procedimento mágico para verificar se a causa da morte havia sido uma maldição.

"Não falam nada sobre a Merope," disse Ravenwood ao chegar ao final dos documentos (com pesar, ele lera tudo com pressa, passando por cima de vários detalhes). "Quero dizer, nada sobre o caso entre ela e Tom Riddle."

"Caso?" perguntou Yelena, que estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, espiando por cima da pasta.

"O Sr. Tom fugiu com a menina Gaunt, anos atrás," Bryce explicou, sua voz soando séria e dura. "Não me surpreende não falarem nada aí. Se os bruxos não se preocuparam em prestar mais atenção nas mortes, por que iriam se preocupar com uma bruxinha fugindo com um rapaz que nem magia tinha?"

"Por que eles iriam se preocupar com um casal que decidiu fugir para ficar junto?" perguntou Yelena.

"Porque ele não foi por livre e espontânea vontade," disse Frank, amargamente. "Ele voltou todo esquisito e nunca entendeu o que aconteceu. A melhor explicação que tinha era que ela o enfeitiçara."

"Hmm." A moça encostou-se contra uma das estantes empoeiradas, estreitando os olhos. "Maldição Imperius?"

"Como é que eu vou saber?" Frank sussurrou.

"Ou talvez..." ela esticou a mão e puxou o retrato de Tom Riddle. A bruxa franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto observava a foto, erguendo os olhos para Feliks de vez em quando, antes de falar: "Ou talvez ela tenha usado uma Poção do Amor."

"Uma poção do amor?" perguntou Bryce, falando a palavra 'amor' lentamente, como se fosse uma piada.

"Elas são perigosas," a bruxa explicou. "Amor é só o nome. Na verdade, elas criam uma afeição doentia... uma obsessão. Não é amor de verdade, mas, para algumas pessoas, isso basta."

"Você pode fazer uma cópia disso?" Ravenwood perguntou, mostrando os arquivos para Yelena, que apenas o encarou com um olhar desolado e suspirou. "Por favor."

"Por que vocês estão tão interessados nisso?" ela murmurou, pegando a papelada e os olhando com cuidado. "Você já fez o seu trabalho, doutor." Ela apontou para o fichário. "E você... Talvez esteja na hora de aceitar que seus amigos partiram."

"Eu já aceitei isso," disse Frank com uma voz tão dura quanto a expressão em seu rosto. "Eu fui uma das poucas pessoas que foi ao funeral deles. O que não aceito é o fato do assassino ainda estar por aí porque o seu Ministério não fez questão de fazer um trabalho bem feito."

"Talvez a sua polícia-"

"A nossa polícia não tem como encontrar um assassino mágico." O jardineiro estreitou os olhos, mas Yelena não pareceu intimidada. Na verdade, ela parecia interessada. "O Dr. Ravenwood apenas nos trouxe até aqui porque, de alguma forma, ele consegue enxergar a magia da sua gente."

"Isso... Você disse que viu magia nos corpos," Yelena murmurou, mordendo o seu lábio inferior e olhando para o médico. "O que você viu, exatamente?"

"Ahm, bem, uma coisa que parecia geada," Ravenwood explicou. "Não era gelo. Estava no meio do verão e os corpos estavam expostos à temperatura ambiente por tempo o suficiente para qualquer resquício de gelo dos refrigeradores derreter. E..."

"E...?"

"Havia outro tipo de magia," ele explicou, hesitante. A magia gelada era a qual ele estava convencido que pertencia ao assassino, mas a outra... "Essa outra era como tinta azul. Eu a vi nas mãos de Tom Riddle, nas flores e no piano da casa deles. Era como se ela pertencesse à ele, mas-"

"Mas ele era um trouxa," Yelena completou.

Frank permaneceu em silêncio ao lado deles. Os dois não haviam conversado mais sobre a magia que ele vira nas mãos de Riddle, pois ela sempre parecera inocente e fácil de ser esquecida quando eles tentavam desvendar um traço de magia que podia levá-los até um criminoso. Mas a dúvida sobre aquela mancha azul estava sempre pairando sobre eles: por que Tom Riddle levava consigo qualquer tipo de sinal mágico se ele era tão trouxa quanto Feliks e Frank?

"Ele não era como vocês, se é isso que está pensando, moça," disse Bryce, olhando para a bruxa, que parecia concentrada.

"Eu sei que ele era um trouxa," ela falou, respirando fundo e soltando o ar devagar. "Mas você também é um trouxa." Ela apontou para Ravenwood. "E eu ouço a sua magia."

"Eu não tenho mag-"

"Eu não ouviria se não tivesse o que ouvir," Yelena explicou e ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Meu _dyedush_ — digo, meu avô também era trouxa, sabe? Mas eu também ouvia a magia dele."

Frank encarou-a, desconfiado, enquanto Feliks não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso se alastrasse pelo seu rosto ao ouvir a palavra deixada pela metade e que fazia o sotaque dela fazer total sentido.

 _"Ty gavarish pa-russkii?"_ ele perguntou, antes de sentir seu rosto esquentar ao notar o quão ruim seu russo estava, depois de anos sem praticá-lo.

Os olhos da moça brilharam e o mesmo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

 _"Da!"_ ela respondeu, endireitando-se. _"Ty russkii?"_

 _"Niet, a ya izutchal russkava yazyk,"_ o médico falou, sorrindo mais ao ouvi-la rir.

"Com licença." Ambos se viraram para ver Frank, que os encarava com o cenho franzido. "Será que podemos voltar para o inglês? Nem todo mundo fala... Seja lá o que vocês estão falando."

"Desculpe," disse Yelena, rindo e ignorando o olhar desconfiado que o jardineiro lançava na direção do outro homem. "É só que... É ótimo ouvir outra pessoa falando russo. Onde você aprendeu?"

"Fiz aulas enquanto estava na faculdade," Feliks explicou. "Depois tentei estudar sozinho. Não deu muito certo, meu russo está bem enferrujado."

"Não, está ótimo... Digo, talvez precise praticar um pouco, mas é bom de ouvir." A bruxa continuou sorrindo. "De qualquer jeito, você disse que havia uma magia que chamou a sua atenção, aquela que não parecia pertencer à Tom Riddle," ela falou, sacudindo a cabeça. "A que parecia geada."

"Aye," disse Ravenwood. "Também vi ela em alguns objetos na casa dos Riddle e em uma lamparina que achamos na casa dos Gaunt."

"Você viu alguma outra magia na casa de Morfin?"

O homem assentiu e Yelena se levantou. Ela voltou a procurar por algo no buraco que agora havia entre os arquivos, de onde ela tirara a pasta dos Riddle. Depois de um momento, ela tirou dali uma caixa de madeira e se sentou outra vez. A caixa era feita de madeira escura e havia uma placa de bronze na tampa, a qual continha as mesmas inscrições que haviam na etiqueta do fichário, mas agora com o nome 'Morfin Gaunt' gravado também.

"Veja se é a mesma," ela falou, abrindo a caixa e mostrando o que havia ali dentro.

Uma varinha estava guardada dentro da caixa. Ela parecia grosseira e malfeita, diferente das varinhas falsas que a Srta. Zabini lhes dera: parecia mais um graveto do que um instrumento de magia. Mas a aparência do objeto não era importante naquele momento.

"Está vendo alguma coisa?" perguntou Frank, esperançoso.

O mesmo brilho cor de musgo, que Ravenwood havia visto no casebre, cobria a varinha, embrenhando-se até mesmo nas fendas da madeira, parecendo mofo em alguns lugares. Ele não pôde evitar o pensamento de que aquela magia parecia combinar com o que ele vira de Morfin Gaunt na foto. Mas ali, no punho, quase desaparecendo, havia quatro ou cinco círculos mal delimitados feitos do que parecia ser uma fina crosta de gelo, como digitais marcando o material e cobrindo a magia verde musgo.

"Está aqui também," disse Feliks, pegando a varinha com cuidado e segurando a respiração por um momento. Ele não havia falado para ninguém que as varinhas dos bruxos o fascinaram desde que as vira pela primeira vez no Black Siren. Segurar uma em suas mãos era, de um jeito infantil, fascinante. "A magia que vi nos Riddle, mas não é a de Morfin..."

"Como você sabe?" perguntou Yelena.

"Lá nos Gaunt havia três tipos de magia, todas em objetos do dia a dia que deviam ser usados pela família ao longo dos anos: na poltrona, nos caldeirões, na lareira, etc... A magia que parecia gelo estava apenas em uma lamparina," ele explicou, olhando para Frank rapidamente. "E a lamparina era o que mais parecia fora do lugar. Estava jogada em um canto, perto da porta, como se alguém a tivesse levado e esquecido ali."

O olhar de Bryce estava fixo na varinha, seus dedos brincando com o tecido das vestes que usava, antes do homem esticar a mão para tocar o objeto, mas rapidamente se afastar.

"Com licença," disse Yelena, pegando a varinha outra vez e a erguendo no ar, antes de dizer: "Prior incantato."

Um clarão de luz irrompeu da ponta da varinha, fazendo Feliks arregalar os olhos e Frank segurar a respiração. O feitiço tinha uma cor verde esmeralda linda e logo deixou de parecer uma luz e passou a ter a aparência de fumaça, evaporando para longe deles. Quando o brilho esverdeado desapareceu, o rosto de Bryce estava ainda mais sério do que antes, seus lábios pressionados um contra o outro com força. Ravenwood não podia julgá-lo: eles haviam acabado de ver a última coisa que cruzou o olhar dos Riddle, momentos antes da morte os alcançar.

* * *

Eventualmente, Yelena fez uma cópia dos arquivos dos Riddle para eles, logo antes de guardar o original na estante e apressá-los para sair dos Arquivos, dizendo que ela havia sumido da sua mesa por muito tempo. Quando eles finalmente deixaram o departamento (com Yelena ao lado deles, já que, coincidentemente, havia chegado o horário do fim de seu expediente), a magia da bruxa estava mais brilhante e Feliks se perguntava se isso tinha algo a ver com o tom de voz animado dela.

Frank, por outro lado, estava quieto. Aqui e ali o homem respondia uma pergunta ou outra, mas ele não estava mais com o mesmo humor com o qual entrara no Ministério mais cedo. A postura do jardineiro, no entanto, continuava a mesma: rígida e reta, como o tenente que ele era.

"Voronova," disse Yelena, enquanto subiam as escadas para o Departamento de Mistérios, depois de terem lhe perguntado qual era o seu nome completo. "Yelena Fomitchna Voronova."

Ravenwood sabia que o jardineiro estava apenas esperando o momento certo para perguntar por que diabos eles estavam sendo seguidos pela arquivista. Ela os havia ajudado, sim, mas por que eles estavam permitindo que ela os acompanhasse? A ajuda significava que ela, agora, estava junto com eles naquela bagunça? Feliks, secretamente, esperava que sim.

"Ah, sim, acredito que posso levá-lo para visitar o Departamento na sua próxima visita," disse uma voz logo acima deles e, antes que eles pudessem parar, o trio adentrou o corredor do Departamento de Mistérios. "O seu interesse é completamente compreensível, Sr. Malfoy."

No final do corredor, perto da porta negra que lá ficava, haviam dois bruxos: um com cabelos escuros curtos e o outro com cabelos longos e loiros presos em uma trança, ambos trajando vestes que deviam custar uma fortuna. Os dois se viraram para olhar o grupo que havia acabado de pisar no corredor e o moreno estreitou os olhos.

"Boa noite, Sr. Rosier," disse Yelena, inclinando a cabeça em um cumprimento. "Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy."

"Srta...?" o homem moreno perguntou.

"Yelena Voronova," ela respondeu. "Arquivista."

"E quem seriam esses dois...?" Rosier perguntou, apontando para os trouxas.

"Meu irmão, Feliks," ela falou, sorrindo e entrelaçando um braço com o do médio. A bruxa então se virou para Frank, dando um tapinha afetuoso em seu braço. "E meu noivo, Frank."

Os dois bruxos os encararam por u momento e o Sr. Malfoy abriu um sorriso. Eles não sabiam dizer se aquela expressão era genuína ou apenas uma tentativa de parecer educado.

"A garota russa que o Ministério contratou para cuidar dos arquivos," disse Rosier em um sussurro.

"É bom ver que eles estão sendo úteis," Malfoy respondeu enquanto eles voltavam a andar, aproximando-se do trio e desviando o caminho para descer as escadas que levavam até os tribunais.

Yelena respirou fundo e xingou baixinho em russo, soltando os dois homens e marchando na direção do elevador. Frank, pela primeira vez em algumas horas, riu.

* * *

 **N/A:** Minha cabeça explodiu quando percebi que não conseguia mais traduzir "eu estudei russo" ou "eu estudo russo" com facilidade. Três anos de aulas e eu não sei mais traduzir a coisa mais simples possível, socorro. Deve estar errado, então vou jogar a culpa no fato do Feliks também ter passado anos sem estudar e pode cometer erros.

1) "Ty gavarish pa-russkii?" = 'Você fala russo?" / "Da! Ty russkii?" = "Sim! Você é russo?" / "Niet, a ya izutchal russkava yazyk" = "Não, mas eu estudei russo" (essa última foi a minha perdição, por conta dos casos e conjugações de verbos, merlin amado, eu tinha esquecido como russo dá nó na cabeça).

Espero que tenham gostado (: para compensar tanto tempo sem nada, dois capítulos de uma vez.


	11. Effugiat risus

**Effugiat Risus**

 **.**

 **.**

De alguma forma, Yelena Voronova acabou no apartamento deles naquela noite.

Ela riu quando Feliks jogou algumas moedas na fonte do Átrio do Ministério, conversou com eles durante a caminhada por Londres (ela havia usado a mentira do irmão e noivo outra vez, ao saírem do Ministério pela entrada de visitantes) e depois ficou para a janta. Frank, apesar de sorrir e rir com as piadas da bruxa, continuava quieto demais, prestando muita atenção em tudo que Yelena falava sobre o funcionamento da comunidade mágica e, de vez em quando, arriscando perguntar sobre velhos crimes do mundo bruxo.

A garota respondera às perguntas sem titubear, apesar de Feliks perceber que ela, também, estava tentando tirar o máximo de informação deles: ela perguntara a Frank sobre a relação dele com os Riddle e o trabalho dele em Little Hangleton, questionou Ravenwood sobre o seu dom de ver magia e a sua família, e terminou perguntando como eles haviam conseguido entrar no Ministério. Essa última pergunta saiu no meio de uma piada, quase passando por um comentário insignificante.

"Temo não poder lhe dizer isso, Srta. Voronova," disse Frank, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver um sorriso torto repuxar os lábios da moça.

"Imaginei," ela falou e então voltou a falar sobre como os elfos-domésticos cuidavam da limpeza dos arquivos, logo antes de ser interrompida pelo jardineiro:

"E por que você nos ajudou?"

A bruxa o olhou por um momento, seus olhos claros brilhando com divertimento.

"Por que você decidiu ir atrás de um assassino bruxo?" ela perguntou, virando-se para olhar Ravenwood, que sentiu o rosto esquentar ao notar os olhos de Frank e Yelena em si.

"Porque..." ele começou a falar. Essa era uma pergunta que o homem se fazia todos os dias e ainda não encontrara uma resposta satisfatória. "Em parte porque fiquei curioso. Queria saber o que eram aquelas coisas que eu estava vendo e como os Riddle morreram... Foi bem frustrante fazer a necropsia deles." Ele suspirou e olhou para Bryce. "Então, acabei encontrando alguém que deu corda para essa minha curiosidade e aqui estamos."

"Aí está a sua resposta," disse Yelena, gesticulando para Feliks como se estivesse expondo algum objeto interessante.

"Curiosidade?" perguntou Frank, estreitando os olhos.

"Não é todo dia que dois trouxas entram naquele arquivo depois de se infiltrarem no Ministério sem serem notados," ela explicou. "Fiquei curiosa. Meu papa dizia que a curiosidade é uma faca de dois gumes, mas que sempre podemos usar o lado bom dela se tentarmos o suficiente."

"Eu diria que você tem mais sorte do que juízo," disse Bryce.

"Papa também diria isso." A bruxa deu de ombros, dobrando as pernas em cima do sofá para poder sentar de pernas cruzadas. "Ele dizia que essa era a razão de eu ter ido parar na Corvinal."

"O que é essa Corvinal que as pessoas ficam falando?" perguntou Feliks, finalmente saindo da cozinha e indo se sentar com os outros dois na sala.

"Quem fica falando?"

"Alguns... bruxos que conhecemos," disse Ravenwood, sentando-se ao lado da bruxa e olhando para Frank, que ocupava a poltrona e tinha sua perna machucada esticada enquanto uma de suas mãos massageavam os músculos desta. "Falaram que Frank era 'um perfeito grifinório' e que eu era um Corvinal ou um... como era? Lupa-Lupa?"

 _"Lufa-Lufa._ São casas da nossa escola," ela explicou. "Casas de Hogwarts, a escola britânica de magia."

"Uma escola de...?" Bryce murmurou, sua mão parando os movimentos da massagem. "Santo Deus."

"Vocês têm uma escola de magia?" perguntou Feliks, não conseguindo esconder a animação na sua voz. Sentia-se como quando ainda era um menino e descobria que iria passar o dia no lago ou algo parecido.

"Claro. Acharam que as pessoas simplesmente surgem no Ministério já sabendo como fazer magia? Hogwarts é um dos colégios mais famosos ao redor do mundo e aceita alunos do Reino Unido e da Irlanda," ela explicou e então sorriu para Ravenwood. "Fica na Escócia."

 _"O que?"_

"Uma das fundadoras foi uma bruxa escocêsa: Rowena Ravenclaw," Yelena falou, sorrindo ao ver o médico franzir o cenho por um momento. Frank, na sua poltrona, imitou a expressão confusa ao ouvir o nome. "Cada casa representa um fundador e aceita alunos com as características que eles prezavam: Godric Gryffindor gostava dos jovens corajosos; Salazar Slytherin, dos ambiciosos e de sangue puro; Rowena Ravenclaw dava muita importância à uma mente aberta e vontade de aprender; e Helga Hufflepuff acolhia aqueles que eram leais e trabalhadores." Ela sorriu e então suspirou. "Claro que essas não são as únicas características das casas. Uma vez em Hogwarts, você começa a ver as nuances dos alunos e tudo faz mais sentido."

"E você era a Corvinal," disse Bryce. "Há quanto tempo você está aqui?"

"Deixei a Rússia em 1930," ela explicou. "Toda a minha educação formal foi em Hogwarts."

"Existem escolas mágicas na Rússia?" perguntou Feliks.

"Sim, nós temos duas grandes escolas." A bruxa se ajeitou no sofá, deixando a postura mais ereta, e continuou: "A Escola de Artes Mágicas Tsaritsa Anastasia Romanovna e a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria Petropavlovskaya. A Tsaritsa fica em algum lugar nos Montes Urais e Petropavlovskaya, em São Petersburgo. Existem diversas escolas menores por todo o país, claro, mas essas duas são as maiores e acabaram estabelecendo dois tipos diferentes de educação: uma é baseada nos tipos mais tradicionais de magia, com um foco no que algumas pessoas chamam de _'magia negra'_ , e a outra foi completamente inspirada por Beauxbatons, a escola francesa... Apesar de que muita coisa mudou em Petropavlovskaya depois do regime soviético."

"E você teria estudado em uma dessas se não tivesse vindo para a Inglaterra?" perguntou Frank.

"Bruxos e bruxas da minha família sempre estudaram na Tsaritsa, ou pelo menos aqueles que não foram educados em casa. Confesso que tenho curiosidade de saber quais as diferenças entre a educação de lá e a de Hogwarts."

"Você disse que uma delas foca em magia negra?" Ravenwood perguntou, perguntando-se como alguém ensinaria rituais sombrios à uma criança ou seja lá o que magia negra significava.

"Quando eu digo magia negra, não quero dizer magia ruim. Conheço muita gente que vê as coisas assim, principalmente aqui no Reino Unido..." disse Yelena, gesticulando como se tentasse explicar algo com as mãos. Magia pura não é branca ou negra, é só magia, sabe? O que diferencia as duas coisas é o quão fácil fica para que um bruxo a controle."

Frank olhava a bruxa como se ela tentasse lhe explicar as inúmeras declinações da língua russa, mas seus olhos estavam focados e ele parecia interessado mesmo assim. Feliks inclinou-se na direção dela, tentando prestar mais atenção.

"Magia branca requer mais controle. Você precisa moldar a magia de acordo com a sua vontade de um jeito quase matemático. Um feitiço considerado branco normalmente necessita de muita concentração e método... Magia negra é mais volúvel, mas também é mais fácil de domar. Ela é suprida por emoções: uma maldição da tortura é mais forte quando você odeia a pessoa torturada, mas um feitiço de proteção também é mais efetivo quando lançado em alguém que você ama," ela continuou a explicação. "É fácil se perder na magia negra, porque ela lhe dá uma ilusão de poder."

"Espera." Bryce piscou e franziu a testa. "Você disse que magia negra é usada em uma maldição de tortura."

"Exato."

"E depois disse que também pode ser usada em feitiços de proteção?"

"Sim... Mas não todos. Quando esse tipo de magia é usada, normalmente acontece por acidente. Por exemplo: se você estivesse em perigo e o Dr. Ravenwood tentasse protegê-lo, ele poderia desencadear um tipo de magia criado a partir da emoção e não da lógica."

"Isso não faz sentido," disse Frank, estalando a língua dentro da boca e parecendo incomodado.

"Na verdade, faz," disse Yelena.

"Não, não faz. Você está dizendo que a maldição que matou os Riddle é a mesma coisa que, sei lá, uma magia criada a partir de amor."

"Já ouviu falar de crimes passionais?" perguntou Feliks, olhando Bryce, que simplesmente estreitou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. "É um crime que acontece no calor do momento, causado por uma emoção. Sabe, quando uma mulher mata o marido depois de descobrir que ele tinha uma amante ou um homem mata uma moça porque ela não correspondia ao amor dele... São bem violentos, na maioria das vezes. Você consegue ver o quão emotivas essas pessoas estavam quando cometeram o assassinato: múltiplas facadas, muito sangue, esganaduras malfeitas, etc. Algumas pessoas conseguem uma força incrível para cometer esses atos de violência e tudo isso acontece por conta da emoção. Uma pessoa que mata por amor é capaz de ser tão violenta quanto aquela que mata por ódio."

"A magia faz parte do bruxo," Yelena explicou, acenando com os dedos no ar. Pelo olhar espantado de Frank, ela estava realmente projetando a sua magia e não era apenas a luz visível aos olhos de Feliks. "Ela fica mais forte ou mais fraca dependendo da sua energia e emoções. Amor e ódio são os extremos de uma enorme variedade de emoções e ambos podem trazer coisas boas ou ruins, isso depende de como o bruxo ou bruxa trabalha com eles."

"Como ódio pode trazer algo bom?" Bryce resmungou, afundando mais na poltrona e voltando a massagear a própria perna.

Yelena sacudiu a cabeça, seus cachos castanhos se soltando em alguns pontos do seu penteado, e riu fraco. A luz em suas mãos agora parecia mais sutil e ela olhou para o trouxa com um sorriso torto no rosto.

"Foi isso que te trouxe até a magia, não foi?"

* * *

Desde a visita ao Ministério da Magia, Frank voltara ao seu estado silencioso, muito parecido com o Frank Bryce que o médico havia conhecido em Little Hangleton: quieto, sério e mal-humorado. Ele evitava falar sobre magia e, se possível, sobre qualquer outra coisa. Eles acordavam cedo e Ravenwood saía para o trabalho sem ouvir mais do que um resmungo de 'bom dia' e voltava já de noite para encontrar o outro homem reclamando que sua perna estava doendo mais do que o normal.

Yelena, de vez em quando, escrevia para eles. Quando uma coruja marrom aparecia empoleirada na janela, Feliks sabia que a ave estaria trazendo uma carta. A bruxa escrevia sobre o seu trabalho e perguntava como eles estavam. Frank sempre lia as cartas, mas raramente as respondia. Às vezes, Ravenwood percebia que ele levava o bilhete até a loja de chás e jogava fora respostas amassadas assim que chegava em casa.

Levou uma semana para Feliks decidir tentar falar com Frank sobre o que estava acontecendo. Não por conta do mal humor ou da falta de educação (ele estava acostumado com esse comportamento por conta dos policiais e, antes, de alguns pacientes), mas porque estava claro que Bryce não estava bem. Ele havia progredido desde que deixara Little Hangleton: o homem estava brincando, rindo, aproveitando a companhia de pessoas diferentes e até saindo com moças bonitas como Celestina Warbeck... E então ele voltou a ser o jardineiro enlutado e raivoso sobre o qual os aldeões fofocavam n'O Enforcado.

E havia os pesadelos. Ravenwood ouvia murmúrios e soluços e lençóis sendo revirados no meio da noite, quando ficava acordado até tarde revisando algum caso, corrigindo laudos ou olhando lâminas. De vez em quando ele ouvia os passos falhos de Frank andando de um lado para o outro no quarto enquanto o homem sussurrava alguma coisa para si mesmo. Uma vez ou outra ele ouvira um grito, seguido da respiração errática que acompanha um susto. Naquela segunda-feira, ao amanhecer, foi um desses gritos que acordaram Feliks, fazendo o médico se esgueirar para fora da cama e bater na porta de Bryce para ver se podia ser de alguma ajuda.

"Frank," ele chamou, abrindo a porta e enfiando a cabeça pela fresta (ele devia estar parecendo um louco com os olhos ainda inchados do sono, os cabelos como uma bagunça de cachos e os óculos tortos sobre o nariz). "Está tudo bem?"

Levou alguns segundos para conseguir identificar a figura de Bryce dentro do quarto escuro: encurvado sobre a cama, com o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada. O médico suspirou e entrou, aproximando-se da cama, mas se mantendo a uma certa distância do homem sentado na beirada desta.

"O que 'ta acontecendo?" ele insistiu, finalmente vendo a cabeça do outro se erguer para olhá-lo.

"Nada," disse Frank. Ele parecia irritado e... Envergonhado?

"Vamos lá." Feliks passou uma mão pelos cabelos, tentando tirar os cachos da frente do rosto. "Você está esquisito a semana inteira, desde que saímos do Ministério. Talvez ajude falar-"

"Não acho que tenha algo para falar," ele o interrompeu, fazendo Ravenwood franzir o cenho.

"Na verdade, acho que tem sim algo para ser falado," disse Feliks, sentindo-se um pouco mais acordado agora. "Sei que tudo isso é loucura e que é um enorme desgaste emocional para você, por conta... do que aconteceu com os Riddle. E isso está te afetando muito mais do que você quer admitir. Não sou psiquiatra, mas-"

"Você 'ta certo. Você não é nenhum psiquiatra ou, melhor, não é nem um médico de verdade, hum?" Frank perguntou, suas palavras fazendo com que um buraco se abrisse no estômago de Ravenwood. "Não sou seu paciente, então não precisa tentar me consertar. Espere para quando eu estiver morto e gelado no seu necrotério."

O médico ficou parado no meio do quarto, tentando processar o que havia acabado de ouvir. Até mesmo em Little Hangleton, ele não havia ouvido a voz de Frank soar tão raivosa e suas palavras parecerem tão afiadas. Ele respirou fundo e arriscou um passo na direção da cama.

"Sei que não está bem, Frank," disse Feliks, tentando não deixar sua voz mostrar o quanto sua autoconfiança havia sido abalada pelas palavras do outro, apesar de conseguir ouvir seu sotaque soar mais forte do que o habitual. "Se você quiser dar um tempo nisso... Na investigação, sabe. Você está se saindo muito bem aqui em Londres, na loja, no Black Siren..."

"Oh, _por favor!"_ O homem soltou uma risada sem emoção e agora o médico conseguia enxergar melhor os contornos dele: seu rosto estava rígido e seus olhos, marejados. "Por quanto tempo você vai se iludir, doutor? Por quanto tempo vai acreditar que somos bem vindos entre essa gente?" Frank sacudiu a cabeça e fechou as mãos. "Não somos como eles. Eles têm magia, têm criaturas e varinhas mágicas que podem nos matar em um piscar de olhos, ou você já se esqueceu do que viu quando abriu os Riddle?"

"Frank," Feliks tentou recuperar a conversa, mas notou que sua voz estava muito mais fraca do que esperava.

"Não somos _nada_ para eles. É por isso que eles não se deram o trabalho de ir atrás do assassino... Para os bruxos, os Riddle eram apenas trouxas quaisquer. Eles não podiam perder seu precioso tempo com eles," ele cuspiu as palavras e jogou as pernas para fora da cama, ficando de pé e tentando se aproximar do outro homem, mas parando por um momento e soltando um gemido baixo por conta da perna.

"Frank, por favor-"

"Não importa o que a gente faça, não somos como eles e eles sabem. Você pode conseguir ver a magia deles, mas não consegue fazê-la e é isso que importa pra eles, e, adivinhe? Não importa o quanto você tente se enfiar no mundo deles, aprendendo sobre a magia e os crimes, explicando o seu trabalho e _blablabla_..." O jardineiro deu alguns passos cambaleantes até alcança-lo, apontando um dedo para o seu rosto. "Você não faz parte do mundo deles. Você e eu não fazemos parte disso e mesmo que a gente apareça como assassino agora mesmo naquele maldito Ministério, eles não vão pensar duas vezes antes de apagar as nossas memórias, da mesma forma que fizeram com o Sr. Tom quando Morfin o atacou!" Frank abaixou a mão e suspirou, dando-lhe as costas e mancando de volta para a cama. "Temos que admitir que não somos _merda nenhuma."_

Ravenwood não falou nada enquanto observava Bryce voltar para a cama, gemendo baixinho ao puxar a perna machucada para cima do colchão outra vez. Ele não sabia o que falar, mas sabia que era grato por ainda estar escuro. Dessa forma, Frank não conseguia ver a expressão ridícula que tomara o seu rosto, as bochechas coradas e o lábio inferior tremendo levemente, apesar de ele tentar parar o movimento ao pressionar os lábios um contra o outro.

Depois de alguns segundos, o médico sacudiu a cabeça sutilmente e deixou o quarto. Seus passos na direção da cozinha e seus movimentos para preparar um chá com as raízes fedorentas de valeriana eram automáticos, assim como a caminhada de volta ao quarto de Frank para deixar a caneca na mesa-de-cabeceira.

"Você devia voltar a dormir," ele falou, agradecendo por conseguir falar, apesar do nó em sua garganta.

Frank não falou nada quando ele lhe deu as costas e saiu.

* * *

Parecia que Londres decidira ser gentil com ele. Quanto mais trabalho, menos tempo Feliks tinha para se afundar nas palavras que ouvira de Frank naquela manhã e foi isso que a cidade lhe presenteou: um homem que aparecera boiando no Tâmisa, já parcialmente comido pelos peixes; uma senhora encontrada morta em seu apartamento depois que o corpo começara a cheirar mal, já inchada e enegrecida pela decomposição; um jovem que decidira partir mais cedo com o auxílio de um cinto amarrado em volta do pescoço... Entre um corpo e outro, havia pouco tempo para que a voz de Bryce voltasse aos seus pensamentos, já que o trabalho de ajudar na limpeza da sala de necropsia, redigir laudos e se aparamentar para a próxima autópsia o distraíam.

Foi apenas no final da tarde que Feliks Ravenwood conseguiu sentar por alguns minutos a mais em seu escritório, permitindo-se reler a cópia dos arquivos dos Riddle que Yelena havia lhes fornecido. E, como se o dia não estivesse tenso o suficiente depois de uma manhã ruim, um almoço sem graça e dois cadáveres podres (ele podia jurar que aquele cheiro ficaria em seu nariz por pelo menos três dias), o médico sabia que as coisas estavam para piorar quando viu o Inspetor Chefe Harry Webster entrar na sua sala. O rosto do homem tinha uma expressão neutra impossível de ser lida por detrás do bigodinho engraçado que ele usava e seus olhos escuros alternavam entre Feliks e a sua mesa, como se estivesse buscando algo.

"Precisamos conversar," disse Webster, puxando uma das cadeiras até se sentar na frente do outro homem.

"Tem... algo errado? Eu esqueci alguma coisa das necropsias de sexta, não é?" Feliks perguntou, tentando se lembrar dos corpos que ele examinara dois dias antes.

"Não, não é isso." Pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Ravenwood sentiu seu estômago ser tomado por um vazio incômodo. "É verdade que você está morando com o principal suspeito daquele assassinato de East Yorkshire?"

O homem sentiu o sangue sumir de sua cabeça e membros, sentindo seus dedos começarem a formigar.

"O Sr. Bryce não é mais um suspeito," disse Ravenwood, não conseguindo fazer com que sua voz saísse mais alta do que um sussurro. "A polícia de Yorkshire concluiu que ele não estava envolvido com as mortes."

"Não importa se ele os matou ou não, Feliks," Webster falou, franzindo as sobrancelhas cabeludas. "Ele era um suspeito e você estava conduzindo as necropsias das pessoas que ele estava sendo acusado de matar. Não vê o quão errado parece quando alguém diz que vocês estão morando sob o mesmo teto?"

"Ele está na minha casa até conseguir pagar um lugar para si. O homem estava miserável em Little Hangleton, aquelas mortes foram muito para ele e a vila agora pensa que ele é um assassino, mesmo com a polícia dizendo o contrário," Feliks tentou explicar, ouvindo seu sotaque voltar a ficar mais pronunciado, cada R reverberando contra o seu céu-da-boca com intensidade.

"Como diabos vocês se conheceram?"

"Eu fui até Little Hangleton para falar com ele-" o homem começou a falar, mas parou abruptamente.

"Você não é um detetive ou investigador," disse Harry, estreitando os olhos. "Você é um médico. Seu trabalho é abrir os cadáveres, ver o que os matou e nos dizer para que nós possamos fazer a investigação. É a divisão de Homicídios que é responsável por encontrar esses criminosos."

"Mas vocês não encontraram dessa vez," ele sussurrou.

"Você sabe muito bem que nem sempre conseguimos," o Inspetor Chefe falou.

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Olhe, garoto, você sabe que eu o considero uma das pessoas mais dedicadas desse lugar, certo? Você está aqui há quanto tempo? Dois ou três anos? Você é bom, Feliks, mas..." O homem pressionou os lábios um contra o outro e o observou por um momento. "O caso dos Riddle... Desde que você voltou, não é mais o mesmo. Você está mais distraído, faltando o trabalho-"

"Eu faltei um dia porque estava com dor," Ravenwood tentou explicar. "E depois tentei colocar o trabalho em dia o mais rápido possível."

"E daí você começou a ler umas coisas estranhas," o inspetor falou, fazendo uma careta. "Vi você com um livro esses dias, algo sobre magia e superstições. E então... Olha, não sei se você escreveu isso ou se foi o pessoal de Yorkshire tentando nos pregar uma peça, mas esses textos sobre os Riddle-"

"Espere." Feliks franziu o cenho, olhando para a sua pasta onde estavam guardados os arquivos do Ministério. "Você estava mexendo nas minhas coisas?"

"Era só um texto esquisito sobre um homem que fazia 'magia para assustar' um dos Riddle," Harry explicou. Ravenwood tentou não demonstrar o quão aliviado ficou ao perceber que o homem não pareceu acreditar no que havia lido. "O negócio é o seguinte: você se envolveu demais nesse caso. Não sei o que foi que fez isso... Andrew disse que talvez seja por causa do filho dos Riddle..."

"O que diabos Tom Riddle tem a ver com isso?" perguntou Feliks.

"Bom, vocês dois são parecidos," disse Webster. "Vi uma foto do homem em um dos relatórios que Linwood nos mandou. Andrew disse que você talvez tenha reconhecido algo familiar nele, talvez ele o lembre do seu pai ou algum parente?"

"Eu nunca conheci o meu pai," Ravenwood não sabia se queria rir do absurdo de tudo aquilo ou ir atrás do Inspetor Andrew para socá-lo no nariz.

"Exatamente! Talvez você tenha se apegado muito a tudo isso por ver nele uma figura paterna que nunc-"

"Eu conduzi uma necropsia no corpo de Tom Riddle," disse Feliks, tentando ignorar o tremor em suas mãos. Ele não queria admitir que, sim, ele notara como ele e Riddle tinham narizes compridos e rostos sardentos, ou como ele e Riddle tinham cachos escuros e mãos com dedos longos e finos. Ele não queria pensar em como Frank Bryce o olhou, confuso, pela primeira vez e como o jardineiro disse que ele e Tom Riddle tinham os mesmos olhos azuis desconcertantes. Ele não queria que Webster se lembrasse que o falecido compartilhava o seu nome, apesar da grafia diferente. Porque tudo isso lhe pareceu irrelevante quando ele conheceu Thomas Felix Riddle pela primeira vez, sobre uma mesa de necrotério. "Eu não iria querer abrir uma... figura paterna."

"Vou ser honesto com você, garoto: não sei o que está acontecendo. Não sei se esse caso te abalou muito ou se você só... está entediado aqui. Afinal, você é jovem e médicos da sua idade normalmente estão lá fora ou em emergências, não é?" O inspetor sorriu fraquinho, antes de voltar a ficar sério. "Não sou o único que notou a diferença. Seus colegas do Hospital Westminster entraram em contato, perguntaram se estava tudo bem, pois você estava agindo estranho-"

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!" o médico começou a falar, mas parou quando viu Harry erguer uma mão. "Eles estão falando merda-"

"Que você não está passando tanto tempo por lá quanto costumava, que você está pesquisando coisas estranhas... Um deles disse que viu algo que você escreveu, algo sobre ver coisas-"

"Não estou vendo coisas," disse Feliks, rapidamente, enquanto sentia seu coração acelerar. "Eu não... Eu não sou louco, Harry."

"Sei que não, mas um jovem como você... É normal que esteja começando a sentir a pressão do mundo, sabe? É normal que você questione as suas escolhas e, por conta disso, comece a relaxar um pouco," o homem continuou falando. "Às vezes a situação é demais para a sua cabeça. Não sei o que está acontecendo, Feliks, mas você é um homem da ciência. Magia e superstições não é como resolvemos nossos problemas aqui."

Ravenwood queria dizer que, sim, magia era a chave por detrás de tudo aquilo. Magia era a razão de não terem achado o culpado e de nem mesmo terem desconfiado de Morfin Gaunt, mas aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Ele não queria parar em um sanatório e era isso que aconteceria se falasse tudo o que estava pensando.

"Andrew é amigo de um patologista que acabou de chegar de Oxford. Ele já atua na área há muito mais tempo e... Já viu muita coisa ruim." Enquanto Harry falava, Feliks sentia mais e mais dificuldade para respirar. Ele não queria ouvir, ele queria desaparecer, queria aparatar ou pular dentro das chamas verdes do Ministério da Magia. "Ele tem menos chances de se abalar tanto com algo como o que aconteceu com os Riddle-"

"Mas eu-" Outra vez ele se interrompeu ao ver a mão de Harry erguida.

"Você é jovem, Feliks. Aposto que consegue fazer uma carreira brilhante se entrar para o exército agora ou ir trabalhar em alguma emergência... Deus sabe como estamos precisando de médicos em uma hora como essas." O homem sorriu. "Não estou lhe dizendo para abandonar a patologia para sempre, mas, quem sabe, dar um tempo? Conhecer outra coisa e depois voltar, caso queira. Você sempre será bem vindo aqui e aposto que o pessoal do laboratório também não pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitá-lo de volta. Mas por hora? Tente voltar a ser um médico, sabe? Voltar para a vida... Talvez até mesmo achar uma moça bonita para você. Já está na hora de começar a pensar nisso, não é?" Webster riu e deu uma piscadela brincalhona.

Feliks permaneceu em silêncio por um minuto ou dois, observando o outro homem sorrir. Um sorriso falso. Um sorriso que tentava confortá-lo, mas que falhava miseravelmente nessa tarefa.

"Você não pode me despedir," o médico murmurou.

"Na verdade, posso, garoto," disse Webster, o sorriso se dissolvendo em seus lábios. "E estou fazendo isso, porque estou preocupado com o que vai acontecer daqui para a frente. Por enquanto, você ainda consegue trabalhar, mas quem sabe o que vai acontecer daqui um mês? No momento temos um profissional com experiência pronto para tomar o seu lugar. Sei o quanto você se importa com esses corpos, então posso garantir que eles serão bem cuidados quando você sair."

Ravenwood observou o outro se levantar e levar a cadeira para o seu lugar original, antes de ir até a porta.

"O Dr. Crieff começa amanhã. Já falamos com ele. Eu ficaria eternamente grato se você conseguisse deixar a papelada toda pronta para ele, caso algo precise de alguma revisão." O Inspetor Chefe Harry Webster o olhou uma última vez e suspirou. "É uma decisão difícil para mim, garoto. Mas a vida é cheia de decisões difíceis, ainda mais na situação atual do mundo. Espero que entenda."

Quando ele saiu, Feliks Ravenwood continuou encarando a porta. Enquanto a ideia de que não voltaria àquele necrotério no dia seguinte começava a fazer mais sentido em sua cabeça, o cheiro doce da decomposição misturado com o cheiro de sangue e de água sanitária ficou mais forte em seu nariz. Ele nunca pensara que sentiria falta daquele odor.

* * *

 **N/A:** ** _Taceant colloquia; effugiat risus. Hic locus est ubi mors gaudet succurrere vitae:_** _"Deixe a conversa ser silenciada; deixe o riso se extinguir. Este é o lugar onde a morte se compraz de ajudar os vivos."_ Essa inscrição adorna as paredes de muitas salas de necrópsia ou laboratórios de anatomia (na faculdade da minha irmã, tinha só a última parte... na minha faculdade, a gente tinha a Oração ao Cadáver Desconhecido, do patologista Karl Rokitansky, na entrada).

Como sempre, digam o que acharam :)))


	12. Taceant colloquia

Postando hoje por motivos de 1) estou de férias e 2) hoje é Dia da Patologia, um dia estabelecido em 2014 pelo Royal College of Pathologist e todo ano ele vai mudando, descobri ontem que o dia em 2017 seria 15/11. É um dia pra divulgar a especialidade e celebrar a contribuição dela para a medicina, etc. Como minha influência em qualquer coisa é zero, o único jeito que eu tenho de talvez divulgar mais a patologia é escrevendo e não é conveniente que eu tenha uma história com um patologista precisando ser atualizada?

* * *

 **Teceant Colloquia**

 **.**

 **.**

De madrugada, Londres se transformava em uma cidade completamente diferente. As ruas eram iluminadas pelas luzes amareladas dos postes. De vez em quando, um homem cambaleante ou uma mulher apressada aparecia nas calçadas, esgueirando-se por entre as sombras e parecendo apenas silhuetas sem um corpo sólido de verdade. O céu acima da cidade tinha uma cor escura que poderia ser chamada de preto, mas que, na verdade, tinha um discreto tom alaranjado. Feliks Ravenwood sabia muito bem que, por detrás do silêncio da noite, havia violência: facadas de um assalto, pescoços estrangulados depois de uma briga acalorada, automutilações nas horas mais silenciosas da madrugada... Ele sabia que não era seguro andar pela cidade depois de um certo horário, mas aquilo não parecia importar no momento.

Eram três da manhã e a rua estava quieta e vazia quando Feliks Ravenwood chegou em casa. Ele estava exausto, seus olhos ardiam e sua cabeça doía de ficar tempo demais olhando para a luz do microscópio. Ele queria dormir e era exatamente por isso que, depois de deixar o necrotério, foi direto para o Hospital Westminster: ele queria se sentir cansado ao ponto de adormecer antes de se lembrar do que havia acontecido naquele dia e era isso que horas e horas vendo lâminas e limpando o laboratório do hospital lhe proporcionara.

O apartamento estava silencioso também. Na escuridão, que parecia tingida de amarelo pela luz dos postes do lado de fora, ele podia ver a porta do quarto de Frank fechada e o resto do lugar parecendo em ordem. Pelo menos nada estava quebrado, ele pensou enquanto atravessava o cômodo para chegar no banheiro.

A água não pareceu lhe trazer nenhum tipo de conforto, mas Feliks ainda tinha a esperança de que o banho o ajudasse a ficar mais cansado e, consequentemente, acelerasse o sono. A perspectiva de estar em sua cama, quente e confortável, quase fez com que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto, até ele sair do banheiro e encontrar Frank Bryce parado no hall, olhando-o com uma expressão que o médico não cognição suficiente para decodificar no momento.

"Aproveitou?" perguntou Frank, sua voz soando tão dura quanto naquela manhã e tudo o que Feliks pôde fazer foi piscar divagar, tentando entender o que o outro queria saber.

"O que?"

"Aproveitou o pub mágico?" Uma ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas do jardineiro. "Você devia pedir à Srta. Fletcher pra alugar algum quartinho lá, para quando não quisesse encarar o jardineiro rabugento que mora com você."

"Do que você está falando?" O médico estreitou os olhos, não acreditando que o homem continuava de mal humor.

"Não precisa se preocupar. Vou começar a procurar um lugar pra mim amanhã, aí não vai precisar mais ser incomodado por um trouxa."

"Eu também sou trouxa," disse Feliks. "Do que você está falando, Frank? Eu nunca disse que queria que você fosse-"

"Mas você se mistura melhor com eles, não é? Feliks Darius Ravenwood, bonito, alegre, com um nome e uma visão peculiar." Bryce riu sem humor, sacudindo a cabeça e mancando até o armário da cozinha. O homem batucava com os dedos sobre o balcão enquanto abria uma porta para pegar um copo. "Yelena estava lá?"

"Onde?" Ravenwood insistiu. Sua cabeça estava trabalhando em uma velocidade incrivelmente lenta, fazendo com que tudo o que Frank falava não fizesse o mínimo sentido.

"No Black Siren, é claro." O outro homem deu de ombros enquanto enchia o copo com água da torneira. Ele bebeu em dois goles e colocou o copo sobre o balcão outra vez. "Oh, por favor, não me diga que você não estava lá."

"Eu não estava..."

"E eu sou um bruxo!" Frank riu e Ravenwood sentiu um nó teimoso se formar em sua garganta. Ele estava lutando contra essa sensação o dia inteiro, mas o tom de voz de Bryce e aquelas palavras estavam conseguindo empurrá-lo para aquilo cada vez mais. "Então, Yelena estava lá? Sobre o que vocês conversaram? Os efeitos da maldição da morte no corpo humano? Você pagou uma bebida para ela? Quer dizer, você é um médico, deve ter dinheiro para pagar bebidas para moças."

"Frank, por favor," Feliks falou, esfregando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e entortando os óculos no rosto sem querer. "Eu não estava no Black Siren e não estava com Yelena ou qualquer outro bruxo."

"Estava com o seu Inspetor Chefe, então? Ou com o seu Legista-Chefe? Eu nunca entendi, sabe, você é o Legista-Chefe?" ele perguntou. "Eu estava pensando, você às vezes acha que eu fiz aquilo? Eu posso ser aleijado, mas ninguém precisa andar direito para usar venen-"

"Pare de falar merda, Frank," Ravenwood murmurou, fechando os olhos quando o outro acendeu a luz do cômodo.

Frank parecia irritado. Não era apenas o jardineiro reservado e rabugento que conhecera em Little Hangleton, mas um homem com ódio, alguém que passara tempo demais remoendo as próprias frustrações. Ele queria gritar com alguma coisa ou alguém e Feliks era a única pessoa por perto para servir de alvo. Mas o médico, pela primeira vez, não queria ouvir isso. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele queria ser a pessoa a ouvir palavras reconfortantes como 'vai ficar tudo bem' ou receber um tapinha no ombro, o que era completamente diferente do chegar em casa e encontrar alguém que queria estar irritado com ele.

"Não seria nenhuma droga de surpresa se você falasse para o seu Inspetor que o principal suspeito do assassinato doido de East Yorkshire tem um humor incontrolável, ahm? Um homem instável bate com o perfil de um assassino, não bate?" perguntou Bryce, esbarrando a porta do armário com força e fazendo o médico se sobressaltar. O jardineiro olhou Ravenwood por um momento, franzindo o cenho. "Que diabos você tem de errado? Está com medo de um possível assassino?"

"O que eu tenho de errado?" o médico perguntou, respirando fundo e finalmente conseguindo se focar em algo. "O que eu tenho de errado, você quer saber? Eu estou cansado, Frank. Estou exausto e quero ir pra cama, mas eu preciso ficara aqui ouvindo você gritar e bater portas, me acusando de... de... eu nem sei do que você está me acusando!"

"Ah, agora você está irritado-"

"Aye, estou irritado. Você não é o único nessa casa com permissão para ficar mal, sabia?"

"Pare com isso." Bryce deu uma risada de deboche, sua voz agora soando mais alta. "Com o que você pode ficar mal? Com o seu corpo que funciona perfeitamente bem? Com essa sua mente brilhante que te colocou numa maldita escola de medicina? O respeito por ser médico? O jeito que você abre pessoas mortas pra ganhar dinheiro? O jeito como você vê coisinhas coloridas quando tem magia por perto? Seu nome cheio de frescura?"

"Frank, cale a boca!" Ravenwood gritou, sentindo o rosto esquentar e as mãos tremerem. "Eu estou me sentindo mal porque eu fiz besteira, certo? Estou me sentindo mal porque, em menos de vinte e quatro horas, eu já tive uma pessoa me chamando de louco e incapaz de fazer o meu trabalho e outra me dizendo que os dez anos que eu estudei não foram nada, porque nem mesmo um médico de verdade eu sou! E essa última, aliás, foi dita por alguém que eu pensei ser meu amigo! Estou mal porque a primeira pessoa na qual eu consegui confiar nos últimos anos está me acusando de pensar que ele é um assassino ou achar que ele é inútil e descartável!"

O médico encarou Frank por um momento, percebendo que parecia difícil respirar. O nó em sua garganta estava ainda maior, mas ele continuava tentando engoli-lo o máximo possível.

"Estou mal porque eu só queria ouvir um 'obrigado, Dr. Ravenwood, pelo seu trabalho' ou 'obrigado, Feliks, pelo chá e pela companhia' de vez em quando. Estou mal porque eu acabei de perder uma das coisas que eu mais gostava na minha carreira," ele continuou, odiando o fato de sua voz estar soando trêmula e seu sotaque parecer ainda mais pesado. "Porque eu tentei arriscar algo pela primeira vez em muito tempo e tudo o que eu consegui foi estragar tudo!"

Ele respirou fundo enquanto olhava Bryce, que agora parecia borrado, apesar dos óculos estarem em seu rosto.

"Então, aye, Frank, eu tenho as minhas razões para me sentir mal. Elas estão longe de ser uma perna machucada, memórias da guerra ou a perda de amigos, mas, no momento, elas estão me incomodando e eu gostaria que você não as diminuísse." Feliks pressionou os lábios um contra o outro por um momento, tentando esconder o tremor discreto no lábio inferior, antes de continuar: "Então, por favor, só me deixe ir dormir."

Quando notou que Frank não iria falar ou se mover, Ravenwood lhe deu as costas e foi para o seu quarto. Foi a sua vez de esbarrar a porta, deliciando-se com o barulho alto que esta fez. E, então, parado no meio do quarto, não ouvindo nenhum barulho vindo de Bryce e notando o que havia acabado de falar, o médico sentiu o próprio corpo tremer com uma crise incômoda de choro que ele estava contendo desde que o Inspetor Chefe Webster havia lhe dado a notícia de sua demissão.

Feliks permitiu a si mesmo chorar e soluçar o quanto quisesse. Ele não se importava que Frank o ouvisse e pensasse que ele era fraco ou algo parecido. Ele queria chorar até que aquele sentimento ruim fosse embora com as lágrimas, queria soluçar o quanto fosse necessário para que todo aquele ar pesado saísse de seus pulmões e queria deixar o seu corpo tremer o quanto quisesse para que ficasse mais cansado a fim de dormir mais rápido. Ele queria se permitir pegar no sono com o gosto salgado das lágrimas em sua boca e o traço molhado destas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, da mesma forma que fez na noite antes da sua formatura. Naquele tempo, a crise de choro ocorreu por conta da percepção de que ele estava prestes a se tornar um médico e não tinha uma mãe ou um pai para vê-lo ali, para lhe dizer o quão orgulhoso estavam, diferente de todos os seus colegas. Agora, as lágrimas não eram apenas pela demissão, mas também por notar que continuava na mesma situação, continuava sozinho, e que uma das maiores conquistas da sua vida não significava nada naquele momento. Ele ainda era o menino escocês que tinha medo de se sentir sozinho e de não saber o que fazer da vida.

Depois do que pareceram longos minutos, Ravenwood ouviu a porta se abrir. O som de passos lentos e erráticos foi abafado pelos próprio soluços enquanto escondia o rosto nas mãos, sentado na beirada da cama. Ele conseguia sentir a presença de Frank, mas não queria erguer o rosto, nem mesmo quando sentiu a mão do outro em seu joelho, fazendo-o recuar.

" 'Que foi agora?" o médico perguntou, forçando-se a erguer o rosto e logo se arrependendo quando um soluço teimoso escapou de sua boca. "Não precisa me lembrar de como eu sou patético como homem, além de como médico."

Ele encarou Bryce, cujos olhos castanhos pareciam ainda mais escuros agora, no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz que vinh da cozinha. Os soluços iam diminuindo lentamente e os olhos de Feliks ardiam por conta do choro.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" A voz de Frank estava mais baixa agora, hesitante.

Ravenwood pressionou os lábios um contra o outro. Ele não queria falar aquilo em voz alta, como se falar fosse tornar realidade. Ele não queria admitir que havia falhado em algo.

"Eu..." ele começou a falar, sentindo o lábio inferior estremecer. O rosto do jardineiro tinha uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas enquanto ele o observava, mas a expressão parecia mais leve e menos teimosa do que antes. Talvez isso fosse apenas um truque de luz, mas Feliks queria acreditar que não era o caso. "Meu chefe descobriu que você está morando aqui," ele falou e as sobrancelhas de Bryce se franziram ainda mais. "Ele também falou que eu... estava mais desinteressado no trabalho."

"Besteira," Frank resmungou.

"E que eu estava... agindo estranho. Que ele olhou nas minhas coisas, encontrou uma página do julgamento de Morfin, mas pensou que era algum tipo de piada," o homem continuou explicando, sentindo como se as palavras lutassem para não sair de sua garganta. "Ele veio com uma teoria idiota sobre o motivo de eu estar tentando resolver esse caso, apesar de não ser o meu trabalho. Digo, eu tenho que descobrir a causa da morte e tentar ajudar na maneira da morte. Não sou um detetive ou investigador, sou só um patologista. Eu... eu tento entender o cadáver, os órgãos e tecidos, o que mudou neles, como pode ter mudado. Eu só tento entender o que eles querem dizer-"

"O que ele falou?" perguntou Bryce, mantendo a voz baixa, mas agora com uma pontada de dureza outra vez. "Sobre os seus motivos?"

"Que eu reconheci algo em Tom Riddle que me fez ficar interessado na morte dele. Ele falou algo sobre... sobre reconhecer algum tipo de figura paterna." Ravenwood riu, tentando ignorar a expressão no rosto de Frank. Ele não queria pensar que a teoria de Webster podia ter um fundo de verdade aos olhos do outro. "Como se eu tivesse me estampado em um homem morto."

"E então...?"

"E então ele começou a falar sobre como eu estou agindo estranho e que _'você é um homem da ciência, você não precisa de superstições'_ ," ele tentou imitar a voz de Webster. "Ele disse que o nosso Legista-Chefe conhecia um patologista... que está vindo de Oxford. Um homem mais velho, com mais tempo de trabalho e menos chances de se deixar abalar," o médico continuou falando, sentindo sua garganta se fechar e seus olhos arderem. "Ele vai começar amanhã e eu... e-eu estou... f-fora."

Ravenwood se odiou quando sentiu outro soluço sacudir o seu corpo. Era isso: ele havia perdido o emprego. Ainda havia o trabalho no Hospital Westminster, mas o seu cargo como patologista forense, as necropsias, os crimes, os cadáveres lhe contando os seus segredos, tudo isso estava perdido. E agora ele tinha que ver uma expressão estranha (Pena? Confusão?) tomar conta do rosto de Bryce enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam.

"Feliks..."

"Eu n-não sei o que fazer," Ravenwood confessou. "Eu não sei-"

"Você ainda tem o emprego no hospital, não tem?" perguntou Frank.

"Seu trabalho na loja é tão bom quanto o trabalho no jardim da Sra. Riddle?" Feliks tentou respirar fundo. "É diferente. Tudo o que eu fiz até agora... Eu me encontrei naquele lugar. Ou, pelo menos, encontrei meu lugar dentro da área médica. E agora eu não-" O médico fechou os olhos por um momento. "Eu não sei como eu acabei aqui. Eu nunca amei isso como devia, como os outros médicos amam. Nunca pensei que faria algum trabalho nobre de salvar muitas vidas. Eu só... Precisava de algo que me mantivesse. Eu tinha notas boas, sabe? Consegui entrar na escola médica, ganhei uma bolsa e depois não sabia mais se era isso que queria. Mas eu já estava na metade e... A patologia. Eu podia lidar com a patologia. E depois a parte forense..."

O homem ajoelhado na sua frente não falou nada. Frank Bryce apenas o observava e Ravenwood não sabia se devia continuar ou não.

"Eu não sou um médico muito bom," ele murmurou. "Dizem que minha mãe era boa em quase tudo que tentava fazer. Eu não sou como ela, eu não consigo ser muito bom depois que perco o interesse. Eu podia ser melhor, mas... Na patologia, eu encontrei algo que prendeu meu interesse por mais tempo. E depois a patologia forense. São as únicas coisas nas quais eu sou realmente bom, apesar de não ser o que eu sempre quis fazer da vida-"

"O que era?" perguntou Frank, finalmente erguendo a mão e a apoiando no joelho do outro de novo. "A coisa que você sempre quis fazer da vida?"

"Eu gostava das estrelas," ele murmurou, um sorriso triste aparecendo em seus lábios. "Quando eu era pequeno, eu tinha essa ideia de que a minha mãe podia estar entre elas, então eu queria estudar as estrelas. Eu sabia várias constelações, como encontrá-las... Mas dai eu fui para Glasgow e, depois, Londres e estrelas viraram uma raridade."

"Por isso você tem tantos livros de astronomia," disse Bryce, sorrindo fraquinho, e Feliks assentiu.

"Quando eu vim para Londres, descobri escolas como a Escola de Artes do Chelsea e pensei nisso também. Eu gosto de pintar, mas... eu já estava trabalhando e eu-" O médico se interrompeu e riu. Os soluços haviam cessado, apesar de ainda ter lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Eu sou uma bagunça. Não sei o que fazer da minha vida. Faço trinta e três anos em alguns dias e uma das poucas certezas que eu tinha se foi. Não sei o que fazer."

Frank suspirou e se levantou, sentando-se ao lado dele e e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos por um momento, parecendo pensativo.

"Você quer tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, não é?" o jardineiro perguntou, virando o rosto para olhá-lo.

"É... um jeito interessante de explicar," disse Feliks, tentando enxugar o rosto com o dorso da mão.

"O Sr. Tom costumava dizer isso." Frank escondeu o rosto nas mãos e ficou assim um tempo, antes de se ajeitar e olhar para as próprias mãos. "Me desculpe por dizer todas aquelas besteiras hoje."

Ravenwood foi pego de surpresa pelo pedido de desculpas. Frank era teimoso e rabugento; já era um grande feito ele ter conseguido se acalmar e deixar de lado as frustrações. Mas ele não esperava ouvir um pedido de desculpas tão direto vindo da boca do jardineiro, pelo menos não tão cedo.

"Você estava irritado-"

"Você não é um médico ruim. Nunca vi você praticar a, ahm, medicina normal, mas aposto que você é ótimo. E aposto que sua mãe e seu pai, seja lá o que aconteceu com ele, teriam orgulho de você," o homem continuou falando e Feliks não sabia se queria ouvir ou não. As lágrimas começaram a fazer seus olhos arderem de novo. "Aposto que o Sr. Tom ficaria feliz, sabe, por eu ter encontrado um amigo como você. Ele teria gostado de ti."

Bryce ergueu o rosto e o encarou por um momento, depois ergueu uma mão e a apoiou em seu ombro, como que em um meio abraço.

"Acho que ele ficaria com mais orgulho de você," murmurou Ravenwood. "Por, sabe, ter arriscado."

Feliks sentiu a mão em seu ombro o puxar de leve e se permitiu ir até o abraço. Era estranho e Frank Bryce não parecia o tipo de pessoa acostumada a abraçar os outros, mas era confortável e logo ele conseguiu relaxar. Paradoxalmente, o médico voltou a chorar, não sabendo exatamente o porquê, mas suspeitando que a razão agora fosse o alívio de perceber que ele não havia perdido Frank.

"Vamos lá, eu não sou bom nisso," Bryce murmurou, fazendo Feliks rir enquanto sentia os dedos do outro em seus cabelos. "Só para deixar claro, você também não é louco. Você é um bom médico e um bom homem. Você pode não estar mais trabalhando com essa coisa de crimes, mas ainda tem gente morta, não? Você me falou, dos cadáveres do hospital..."

"Necropsias clínicas," o médico falou, não sabendo se o outro o havia ouvido por conta da voz abafada.

"E também aquelas suas lâminas. Aposto que não é todo mundo que consegue ver tudo o que você vê em uma tirinha de gente," o jardineiro falou, rindo fraco. "É tipo a sua visão pra magia, só que... você vê doenças e coisinhas minúsculas que mudam no corpo. Acho que nem todo médico tem a chance de ver isso, não é?" Bryce suspirou fraco, seus dedos ainda perdidos entre os cachos de Ravenwood. "Eu sou um sortudo dos infernos por ter conhecido alguém como você, que consegue me aguentar e que está disposto a me ajudar em missões doidas. Então... Obrigado por isso. E pelos chás."

O médico riu e soluçou ao mesmo tempo, fazendo um barulho engraçado logo antes de esconder o rosto no ombro de Frank. Os dedos em seus cabelos estavam tendo o mesmo efeito de alguns dias antes: era relaxante e o induzia ao sono.

"Você não é um bruxo," Feliks murmurou, sua voz saindo abafada. "Mas isso não te faz menos interessante que eles ou... Sei lá, não significa que vou te largar aqui para ir fazer festa com bruxos e bruxas." Ele riu, esfregando o lado do rosto no ombro do outro para limpar as lágrimas. "Você vai ter que me aguentar. Só vou embora quando você pedir."

Os dedos de Frank pararam por um momento, antes de continuar o carinho.

"Vai dar tudo certo," disse Bryce em um sussurro. "Vamos dar um jeito nisso."

Ravenwood queria responder algo, mas não conseguiu. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e o abraço, junto com o afago em sua cabeça, apenas fizeram o cansaço aumentar. Por um momento, ele ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz de Frank falar algo indistinguível, antes que tudo sumisse, engolido pelo sono.

* * *

 **N/A:** A versão original desse capítulo mostrava o Feliks sempre focando na perda da patologia forense. Engraçado como, um ano depois de começar a estudar patologia, acabei vendo que sim, a perda da patologia forense seria horrível pra ele, mas ainda ter a patologia cirúrgica seria um alívio. Quem me conhece, sabe que eu acabei colocando um pouco de experiência pessoal demais no Feliks (eu já devia ter aprendido a não fazer isso depois do Tom Sr), então o fato do personagem se sentir muito deslocado dentro da medicina é bem... real... pra este que vos fala. Foi só esse ano que eu percebi que existe uma área da medicina na qual eu consigo ir bem sem sentir que estou fazendo isso contra a minha vontade. Algo que às vezes eu paro e penso "até que eu sou bom nisso" porque eu consigo enxergar e raciocinar em cima daquele monte de tons de rosa e roxo que são lâminas de histologia. E esses dias eu fiquei pensando, coisa bem boba, mas... Feliks curte astronomia e estrelas e trabalha com células e tecidos. Uma coisa é algo muito grande que as pessoas usam lentes para ver menor, a outra é algo muito pequeno que usam lentes para ver maior. Os dois são coisas super complexas e cheias de padrões que, de vez em quando, imitam uma a outra. Sei lá, eu tenho momentos de ficar pensando coisas sem sentido.

Ok, chega de puxar a sardinha. Espero que tenham gostado (((: digam o que acharam e peço desculpas pela demora pra postar.

1) "Como se eu tivesse me estampado em um homem morto.": em inglês, 'imprinted', é tipo... sabe quando bebês patos vêem um bicho/pessoa quando ainda são muito novinhos e acham que é a mãe deles e ficam o resto da vida achando isso? É isso.


End file.
